Leave a Legacy
by SilverShadow65
Summary: Janet has always been considered the weakest member of the team, but when Baron Strucker manages to infiltrate the government, Janet finds herself sacrificing everything in order to stop his reign and protect the people she loves most.
1. Set Me Free

_**Leave a Legacy**_

When HYDRA infiltrates the government and takes over most of the senate, the Avengers have no choice but to watch in agony while Baron Strucker slowly gains control over everything. Meanwhile, Janet also finds herself stuck in the middle of everything, as evil once again tries to take its toll to the world.

A story about love, challenges and leaving the legacy for the world to witness, full of action, adventure, deceit, lies and romance.

Takes place after "Widow's Sting."

Rated T for extreme violence, sexuality, angst, and some harsh language.

* * *

**Chapter 1: **

**Set Me Free**

Thunder and lighting rolled into one, crashing deep in the dark sky. The reflection of the flashes of lightning shimmered off the glowing clouds, glistening like blazes of light. The darkness caused the air to look bleak and grey, the depressing mood lingering on its inhabitants. The rain poured heavily down onto the ground, the storm never ceasing. The heavy drops landed on the ground violently, creating a gloomy fog and a soft mist flowing through the air.

The desolate streets were quiet and barren, as the rain was the only thing that was present in the city currently. The silence, besides the rainfall that was pattering against the streets and buildings, was tortuous to endure.

Her radiant sapphire eyes opened suddenly to the world around her, breathing in the fresh, moist, and salubrious air that tickled her cheeks lightly. She sighed longingly, smelling the precipitation that engulfed the air so easily. She swayed her feet like a swing, sitting on the wet bench but never caring. Her lips curved into a smile absolutely loving the peace and serenity the world currently was giving off.

The park was empty at the moment, which was fine for her, for she enjoyed the quiet atmosphere the rain created from time to time. She hugged herself tighter in her long jacket, taking every ounce of warmth gratefully. She let her hair soak from the drops that were placing themselves on her head, not caring for the consequences later.

She noticed a couple walking along the cobbled stone path, fully embracing each other and laughing lightly. They stopped to kiss for a brief moment, and then continued to walk throughout the park. She smiled longingly, sighing with admiration and thoughtfulness. She watched them till they disappeared fully, and suddenly she began to daydream. She exhaled deeply once more with a love struck grin, and then decided to get up and depart.

She jumped up like a pixie with much enthusiasm, stuffing her small hands in her coat pockets and walking along the same cobbled path. She crossed the bridge that was over the small river that ran through the park. Glancing at the small droplets and rivets plopping on the surface of the river, she skipped down the last part of the bridge.

She heard a shuffle behind her…

She stopped suddenly, swiftly turning her head in the direction behind her. The rain continued to fall, as she saw no one there. She narrowed her eyes defiantly, her instincts telling her that she was being followed. She stared at the nothingness around her, keeping everything quiet so that even if a twig snapped, she would hear it. However, nothing made a sound and nothing moved. She shook her head, her head telling her to keep searching, but her body saying just to leave it alone.

Instead, she shrunk her size down to her miniature level, flying quickly into the air and out of the park. She grunted, the larger drops pelting her smaller body. As soon as she exited the park, she grew back to her original size, brushing off the mass amount of water off her jacket. She frowned slightly, as the rain suddenly poured harder.

"Great," Janet mumbled to herself, looking up into the sky. Although she had been relaxing for hours in the rain, she absolutely hated it. Call it her inner bug, but the rain was always a disappointment when it came along. The only thing she did like about it was the silence it brought to the large city. Barely anyone left the house when it did pour like this, and she always took the chance to stroll the vacant streets.

She took another glance behind her, checking her surroundings once more. She bit her lip nervously, but continued to walk down the street anyway. She scoffed, stuffing her hands deep into her pockets; if anyone wanted to mess with her, then sure as hell they would get a mess. She wasn't in the mood to be mocked with and followed around like some child in a store. She was doing something important. Ok, so she was just wandering around and doing nothing, but that was definitely important to her. Besides, villains didn't wreak as much havoc when it rained than sunny days.

She smiled as she neared her favorite shopping area, the same streets Whirlwind always like to trash around. The street was empty, all but a few roaming cars, a couple of people and a homeless man down an alley. She threw a couple of dollars before walking a few more steps to her favorite store. She was all for going to the mall on a rainy day, but there was something about visiting the local boutiques that she loved even better.

She walked into the store, immediately soaking in the hot air and warmth of the fashion store. She dried off her feet and took off her heavy jacket, placing it on the stores hooks at the front. The clerk woman instantly straightened up and fixed her clothes and hair, immediately recognizing who entered the store. The clerk was always at a loss for words when the Avenger came in.

"Ah, welcome again Was-… I mean, Ms. van Dyne. Shall I assist you in anything?" the clerk asked, walking up to her.

"No, I'm just looking today, thank you," Janet replied, walking along.

"Our new spring collection just came in. I could show you around…" the clerk suggested, jogging behind her.

"No thank you, I'll just be in and out," Janet responded, slightly irritated with the clerk's persistence. The clerk nodded in disappointment, going back to her counter.

Janet sauntered around, looking at every display. She heard someone else walk into the store, but she didn't pay any attention to it. She glanced at every piece of clothing, itching to buy the entire collection. She was about to pick up a blouse when her phone began to vibrate in her pocket. She checked to see an unknown caller was on the line, only meaning one thing…

"Doctor Henry Pym's line, this is Janet speaking…" she answered, feeling the leather of a coat. "I'm sorry, Dr. Pym is actually in Wakanda again and won't be in town for another month." Her lips frowned as she said this, becoming a little sad. "The Vibranium exposition isn't for another month anyway, so I could book you in for that time." She took out a small notebook and pen, writing information down. She stopped writing, looking up to find that she was in the formal attire section. Her mouth hung open, as she slowly said, "Thank you for calling and we'll see you in a month."

The beautiful dresses shimmered and glistened before her, standing out above all the rest. She touched a navy one longingly, feeling its soft material between her fingers. Was it so bad to want to get dressed up and go out every once in a while? She secretly longed to get fancied up and have some fun. Was it too much to ask for a man to buy her a beautiful dress and wear it whenever she felt like it? She smiled as she pictured herself wearing a glamorous dress, dancing on a ballroom floor with the man of her dreams…particularly _someone_ she had in mind.

She took the dress with excitement and held it up to her. It matched her eyes perfectly, bringing out the natural colors of her body. She wondered if Hank would actually buy her something like this, but then she had to remember that he was always 'busy.' Science was everything, and if it wasn't science, it didn't really matter.

Ever since the 'Marvel' incident, he'd been extra distant. He was keeping to himself more, escaping every question she would ask and dodged every flirtatious smile she conveniently gave. Pretty much, she was acting like her normal self, but he was different.

"Stupid Hank…" she muttered, putting down the dress and shoving it back in its place. She picked up another one and looked into the mirror. When she did, she saw an eye staring at her in the corner of the mirror. She gasped, turning around abruptly to see no one there once again. Her mouth went dry, but her palms began to sweat. This was really starting to freak her out. At first she might have thought it was just her imagination, but there was no way this was just her mind playing tricks on her.

She heard the shop bell ring, as someone exited the store. She growled, grinding her teeth angrily, taking herself into a sprint and out the door, while leaving her jacket. She stepped out into the pouring rain, as lightning flashed in the sky. She looked around and saw nothing, nothing but the raindrops falling from the sky. She ran further down, the drops pelting her face. She stopped after turning a corner, looking up into the sky.

"Stay away from me!" she stated loudly and threateningly, knowing that who ever was following her, definitely heard her. She narrowed her eyes, looking back down to her feet. Her clothes were being soaked; she literally felt like she had jumped in a pool. She slowly walked back to the shop, retrieved her jacket, shrunk her size and flew back to the mansion.

"Welcome Ms. Wasp," Jarvis said through the speakers, welcoming her home.

"Hey," she mumbled in annoyance, now really feeling completely wet as she felt the hot warmth inside. She stomped directly to her room, throwing off her wet clothes and turning on her shower. After warming her body up and washing the dirt and grime off, she came out in a robe and wet hair, deciding to turn on her TV. The news flashed on, while she rummaged through different files of Hanks. She then looked at the calendar, scheduling Hank's appointments for him. The news anchor on the TV continued to speak.

"For the past several months, the Avenger's have made themselves honorary heroes within the city and the world. Each of them have brought a new justice to the earth, providing a safety for everyone," the woman spoke in her perfect tone. The man nodded in agreement next to her, adding a few things himself. "But who are they? How do they contribute to the team? The questions on everyone's mind will finally be answered."

Janet looked up to watch, now interested in what they were going to say about the team. She smiled, as they talked about Thor, Iron Man, Hawkeye, Ant-Man, and Black Panther. The list continued, as each of the anchors pointed out their strengths.

"Steve Rogers as 'Captain America' has always touched our hearts. Hearing the stories of his past and remembering his legacy has been a real honor to witness, now that he is here and fighting for us," the woman said with a smile, as the reel showed Captain America is a sequence of battles, fighting different villains. Janet bit her lip anxiously, waiting for her small section to be said. The woman continued.

"And last but not least, we have Janet Van Dyne as 'The Wasp.'" The woman giggled slightly.

"The only woman on the team," the man pointed out, smiling smugly to the camera.

"With the ability to shrink and shoot several blasts from her hands, Wasp has contributed the spunk and an interesting blend to the team," the woman resumed. While the woman said positive things about Janet, they certainly weren't statements that were as…wonderful and amazing as the others. She contributed a lot, didn't she? "While the Wasp is still considered an Avenger, some critics do say that she is the weakest member of the team…"

"Well, there you have it folks. Next is a special interview with the infamous Nick Fury himself. Stay tuned…" the man finished, smiling proudly to the camera. The TV flashed to a commercial.

Janet's mouth hung open slightly, astonished at what she just heard. She rewound the TV a few times, letting her words repeat over and over in her mind. Tears suddenly formed behind her eyes, the water welling up. A tear managed to slide down without her even knowing it. Embarrassment was the first emotion she felt followed by sadness. Her lip quivered in anger, feeling the electric pulses tremor throughout her body. She turned off the TV forcefully.

_Weakest? _

She quickly changed into her uniform, ready to walk around the mansion and clear her head.

She wished Hank were here. Even if he didn't know the situation, just talking to him made her feel safe and secure. His handsome and protective voice always assured her everything was going to be all right. His sincere eyes always made her feel sheltered and confident in herself. However, while he was absent for long periods of time…it was like she couldn't function correctly.

"Can't believe this crap," she mumbled to herself, straightening out her skirt and stepping out of her room. She roamed the halls aimlessly, completely bored out of her mind. Most of the team was out and doing other things, so the mansion was pretty quiet. She could do some practice sessions with Tony's simulations to cool off some steam, but in all honesty, she wasn't in the mood.

"Janet?" a deep voiced wondered. Her attention was aroused, looking up and turning around to see Steve. She didn't even realize she had passed him up. She noticed they were in the main hall, the large wall windows overlooking the rainy city.

"Hey Cap," she tried to sound upbeat, as she usually did, but she drastically failed. He noticed this right away.

"I see you watched the news…" he chose his words carefully. She visibly cringed, feeling even more embarrassed that probably most of the Avengers saw the broadcast.

"Last time I watch that station," she smiled slightly, trying to turn it into something comical…but it wasn't working out very well. Steve's face remained the same, seeing right through her façade.

"Don't listen to them, Janet, you're better than that. It was just some snooty people trying to cause a stir in the media," Steve said, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. "And get their latest check."

"Yeah I know."

"But it still hurts…" Steve said, as if reading her mind. She crossed her arms, desperately wanting to change the subject. She knew he had a point, but her anger was still clearly present.

"I have always found Earth's media vulgar and pointless," another voice agreed, as Thor walked down the hall casually. "Half the praises they acclaimed for me were false and fallacious. I do not play this 'football' in my spare time for pure liberating pleasure." Janet giggled lightly.

"Nor do I workout eight hours a day to perfect and sculpt my 'amazingly toned and immaculate' body," Steve chuckled loudly, as Thor and Janet joined in as well.

"I can always count on you guys to make me feel better, can't I?" she asked.

"Who else is going to get the job done?" Steve asked, chuckling a bit.

"No one, I guess," she giggled some more, facing the large windows with water dripping down them. "So where are the others anyway? The place is pretty quiet right now."

"Not really sure. Tony is down at Stark Industries, the Hulk is in his room, and Clint and T'Challa are together somewhere," Steve responded.

"Makes me wonder if we're running a super hero team or a hotel service," she sighed, as lighting flashed in the sky. She squinted her eyes at sky, thinking she saw something. Ugh, her eyes were playing tricks on her again.

"I sense a disturbance in the sky," Thor suddenly said, stepping toward the window. Janet suddenly thought she wasn't as crazy as she thought.

"It is a pretty big storm," Steve reasoned.

"Nay, it is something else," he narrowed his eyes.

"Should we check it out? Thor is usually right about this kind of stuff," Janet muttered to Steve.

Before he could answer, the ground beneath them shook slightly, feeling like a small earthquake. Only, as the tremors progressed, they became more violent, shaking the whole mansion. They looked outside, as it seemed the entire city was feeling the tremors.

"Detection has been made: several unknown aircrafts approaching city limits. Threat at maximum level," Jarvis stated loudly, as the alarm went off.

"I will never understand how a home can see such things," Thor muttered aloud. "We must leave at once."

"I'll contact the others," Janet announced, pressing the button on her card. As she did this, all three looked up into the sky after a seeing what they saw.

It was a whole army of aircrafts, hovering slightly over the city. However, they weren't normal aircrafts…they were HYDRA. The green utility ships, labeled with the HYDRA seal, continued to hover over the city. There were hundreds of ships threatening the city, something the Avengers weren't prepared for at all.

"HYDRA…" Steve mumbled in astonishment

"Jarvis, prepare the ships," Janet commanded, thinking sensibly. She was about to say more only she stopped short. On the other side, facing the HYDRA ships, SHIELD ships were standing by, already in action and prepared. The same amount of shops were equipped and organized, looking as if to blow each ship up, one by one. "Is Fury insane? They're going to have a war right above the city!"

"Aye! To the machines!" Thor yelled, thrusting his hammer upward. They ran to the elevators that took them down to the hanger. They ran into the ship, preparing to take off. Strapping themselves in and turning on the ignition, the ship roared with energy, ready to fly.

"Hold up!" Hawkeye yelled, running with the Black Panther to the door. Both ran in quickly, with Wasp at the controls.

"We had just arrived when we saw the ships," Black Panther explained, sitting down and strapping in. "We better hurry."

"Already on it," Wasp said to herself, hovering the Avenger ship off the ground slightly. In no time, the ship was flying in the sky, making its way towards the HYDRA ships. Captain America gasped lightly.

"It's Iron Man," Captain America pointed, seeing Tony suddenly flying next to them. Tony gestured for them to follow them, flying in front toward Nick Fury's ship, the biggest one in front of the others. Wasp landed the ship in SHIELD hanger, landing it perfectly on the floor. They unbuckled in a rush, filtering out.

"Iron Man, what is happening?" Black Panther asked, as everyone hurried out of the Avenger ship.

"I don't know. I was about to attack Baron's ship when Fury contacted me to come here," Iron Man answered, walking down the halls to the front of the ship. They hurried to the front, seeing Fury looking out the window, talking to Mockingbird. Hawkeye managed to gulp slowly. "Fury, what's going on? Why is Strucker placed over the city?"

"We've got a serious problem," he replied, turning around and walking down the stairs.

"No shit Fury, there's a whole army over the city!" Hawkeye said with annoyance, glancing at Mockingbird every so often.

"That's not the problem. Baron's just here to make a statement…freely positioning himself."

"Freely? What do you mean freely?" Iron Man asked. "He's a wanted criminal."

"Not anymore... Government has given him total access to everything. He's now mayor of the city and an elected official of the senate," Fury explained. "We can't do anything."

"What? How is that possible?" Wasp blurted.

"You think I understand? I was given _direct_ orders to stay away from Strucker and his methods of settling in. I can't touch him," Fury grumbled, his fists tightening up. "Obviously this wasn't random. I don't know what Strucker is up to, but I will find out. He's not going to get away with this."

"Sir, we have an incoming message for you…from the HYDRA ship," Mockingbird announced, handing him an earpiece.

"This should be good…" he snarled. "This is Special Agent Nick Fury." He was talking to someone for a long time.

Wasp tapped her foot in anticipation, just wanting to blow the HYDRA ships out of the sky and send them running. What was Strucker up to? She didn't understand…how did he get total access to everything? He was a dictator, a criminal, and a monster; it made her wonder how reliable their so-called government was. Whatever the case was, Baron had a plan and so far he was succeeding. He was one step ahead and she hated being behind in the game. It was too simple and too effortless.

Fury finally disconnected the link, looking at the Avenger's with a serious face. "He's coming aboard."

"Right now?" Captain America asked in surprise.

"I want all the men in the hanger waiting for Strucker. The rest of us will be waiting here," Fury ordered, as most of the men left and went down the halls.

"What does he want?" Iron Man asked harshly.

"To rub it in our faces. What else would it be?" Hawkeye answered, shaking his head in annoyance.

"I just don't get it; it doesn't make sense. How did he get this far? How is he doing this?" Wasp inquired.

"The real question is how did he infiltrate it? How is HYDRA now considered the most respectable organization in America?" Fury asked them all. Mockingbird put a hand to her earpiece.

"He's here."

"I'm so excited," Fury mocked, facing the window once more. The Avengers stood anxiously, waiting to see what Baron Strucker had to say.

"If this is some sort of sick joke, I will be so pissed," Wasp whispered to Thor.

"I do not think this is some joke…I believe this to be real," Thor replied, never taking his eyes off the door.

Finally, the doors slid open, revealing some HYDRA agents walking through. Then, Baron Strucker walked in, his hands placed behind his back, and his sword dangling on his waist. The Black Widow walked slightly behind him, checking all the SHIELD agents for any sudden movements. More agents filtered out behind them, as they swarmed around the ships floor. Nick Fury walked forward, in the middle of the Avengers.

"What can I help you with, Mr. Strucker?" Fury asked, narrowing his eye.

"I just wanted to know why your ships are over my city, Agent Fury?" Baron asked rhetorically.

"Just a precaution, I can assure you," Fury added.

The conversations were boring and dull, in Janet's opinion. They mostly talked about power and their limits, to which Fury wasn't very happy about. No one moved or spoke; it was mainly Strucker and Fury. Finally, the Black Widow spoke, explaining to Fury and his men what he, and the Avengers, were allowed to do in the city.

Janet rolled her eyes in boredom, not believing what was happening. She didn't really want to hear anything from the beautiful and salacious Black Widow. She looked back up, noticing that Baron Strucker was staring at her. Her eyes went wide, turning her head to look behind her, thinking he was looking at someone else. No, he was staring at her…and not in a good way. It was a look of hunger and passion, a look that a predator would give its prey. She swallowed roughly, not taking her eyes off his. He smiled eerily, looking at her with desire, yearning and…lust?

It was then her mind whirled around with fear, for his blue eye matched exactly like the one she caught staring at her through the mirror of her favorite shop…

* * *

_**Chapter 1: **_

_**Ok, not at all am I used to the Avengers. I have only just begun to watch the cartoon (Earth's Mightiest Heroes) and I immediately fell in love with it. So this is just something I thought in my little brain, wanting to bring a closer look at our favorite heroes, especially Wasp.**_

_**I was surprised, however, that there weren't a lot of Wasp/Ant-Man stories. They obviously were made for each other, so it was strange that I didn't see really any stories on their lives. Did I miss the memo or something? Either way, this story does revolve around them mostly.**_

_**Please tell me your thoughts, I would really like to here them. If it sounds too OC, then sorry. I will try my best to make this as original, and not too corny, as it's going to be.**_

_**R&R**_

_**Wtncgirl09**_


	2. Something to Sleep To

_**Something to Sleep To**_

She had always wondered why things happen they way they do. She knew things and events happened for a reason, but the events themselves were always confusing and made her wonder why. So many things could've gone wrong, or they could've gone even better than what she already had, but she could say her life was going pretty good. Over the passed several years, many different and life changing events had happened to her, one of them being her powers. Seeing that as the greatest moment of her life, she wondered if it could get any better than that.

_Yes…_

Her mind was telling her yes, only because that was what she truly believed. Though she was an Avenger and a great super hero, the broadcast was still repeating over and over in her mind. Weakest…inadequate…worthless…those were just some words that circulated deep in her mind without her even knowing it. She knew she was good at taking down certain villains, but when it came to the stronger ones…well that was left to Thor, Iron Man, or the Hulk.

So as she sat on the bench, listening to the other guys spar while staring blankly at the ground, it took every ounce of her power to not let the tears form in her glistening eyes. She shook her head, clearing her thoughts while adjusting her tight sweat pants and sports bra, getting comfortable for her next fight. Steve sat down on the bench next to her, chuckling a bit. The Hulk sat in the bleachers, laughing every so often when someone got hit.

"No Clint, you have to move _away_ from T'Challa's fist," Steve smiled, still chuckling.

"Yeah, thanks for the advice, Captain Obvious," Clint rolled his eyes, swatting down another punch from T'Challa. After a few minutes of silence, Steve noticed Janet wasn't exactly…talking. The last couple of days had been crazy and insane, to say the least, and he couldn't imagine what was running through that speculative brain of hers.

"Something on your mind?" Steve asked rhetorically.

"You have no idea," she mumbled in an irritated tone.

"Like what?"

"Ugh…" she groaned, sinking her head lower. "So many things…"

"Trust me, I hear ya. So much crap has been going down, it's hard for me to sleep," Clint answered, ducking from T'Challa's kick.

"Ok, but don't you think it's weird? This whole Strucker thing has just been so bizarre and insane. It seems unreal and false…like a nightmare," Janet blurted, still trying to figure it out.

"Definitely a nightmare," Steve nodded in agreement.

"And it's just so frustrating that we haven't figured it out yet!" Janet growled, crossing her arms. Clint threw a punch, as T'Challa moved to the side and kicked Clint in the ribs. Cling fell over, grunting in annoyance. T'Challa looked up to Janet.

"If anyone could figure it out, it will be you," T'Challa said, nodding proudly. Janet smiled sweetly, really appreciating the compliment.

"Less talking, more hitting!" Hulk shouted from the bleachers, becoming impatient. Clint rolled his eyes once more, flinging himself back on his feet.

He grinned, "Did anyone else see Morse checking me out? She's so into me."

"Seriously Clint?" Janet giggled.

"I may have seen _you_ staring at her, but I didn't see it the other way around," Steve smiled, chortling away, as the others began snickering. Clint narrowed his eyes.

"No way, I so saw it."

"Maybe that is what you wanted to see, my friend, but that is not the truth," T'Challa nodded, smiling in amusement.

"Alright, I think Clint has had enough of getting his ass kicked. Step aside," Janet stood up, making her way towards the ring. Steve stood up with her, walking towards the ring while T'Challa agreed to sit down for a bit, despite Clint mumbling inaudible comments to himself.

Janet and Steve began to spar, while the other two guys watched in awe. It always amazed them to see her move as graceful as she did. Ever since Steve had entered into the mansion and the Avenger team, he had been teaching Janet a thing or two on self-defense. She was a fast and eager learner, wanting to know how to defend herself if something were to go wrong with her powers. Not to mention, she was good at it. She had sparred Clint and T'Challa on several occasions, bringing herself in the game and becoming a fair competitor between them.

"Are you sure she wasn't looking at me?" Clint asked again, looking down on the floor.

"She has an image to uphold, Clint. She's not going to be checking out other guys when her boss is standing next to her," Janet responded, ducking from Steve's wild kick. Clint continued to mutter inaudible statements while growling to himself.

Steve lunged forward with a punch, only Janet moved to the side at an angle. Because Janet's body was composed to electrical voltages that were spaced out in various areas (this being one of the reason she could shoot stingers) she was able to move more quickly than the average person. She saw things in slow motion before they happened, giving her an ultimate advantage. In all honesty, she didn't mean to do it; it just came naturally. After Janet moved from Steve's punch, she reacted quickly, punching him in the ribs while thrusting up her hand to his ear. Then, she swiftly side-kicked his knee, causing him to buckle and go forward. Janet saw her next opening, as she did an outside crescent kick, slamming her leg on Steve's neck. Steve's face hit the ground roughly, chuckling as he did so.

"I thought the teacher was supposed to teach?" Steve asked, easily flinging himself back up.

"I can teach myself a thing or two, as well," Janet replied, ignoring the Hulk laughing wildly in the back. Janet was smart; she knew how to come up with her own ideas and concepts. She observed, learned, and then did it on her own. Steve was too straightforward, a soldier that only did what he was taught. He didn't explore his options like she did, and he certainly wasn't as creative. Her positive outlook made her want to learn more as time went on. Both stood in fighting stances once more, ready to continue.

"Is it me? Did I do something wrong?" Clint asked himself, while T'Challa sighed loudly, shaking his head.

"You are thinking about it _way_ too much," T'Challa replied. Janet smiled in amusement, loving the fact that Clint was so caught up in something. That's how he usually was though; when something was on his mind, he couldn't get it out for the longest time.

"I don't think you need me anymore," Steve grunted, dodging another side-kick.

"That'll never happen, Cap," Janet responded, taking a blow to her thigh.

Ever since the first day Steve and Janet got to know each other, they became extremely close. They had a really close bond that was very intimate, but never was it romantic. Steve was like the older brother she never had, always there for her, protecting her and sticking up for her. At times Janet needed a break from the guy, but most of the time she enjoyed his companionate company. Hank one time questioned it, but both assured him it was nothing. Plus, Hank and Janet's bond was clearly way stronger than anything she'd ever felt.

Besides, Janet knew how Steve's mind worked and she could always tell when he was 'interested' in something else…or _someone_ else. Janet knew Steve had someone special in mind, although he would never admit it, only because the woman of interest wasn't exactly on the same fighting side. Captain America would never admit he had fallen for someone who was bad, let alone someone in general. He was a man who didn't like to get distracted, like most men, and ignored the true feelings he felt. Her opinion? Her opinion would be to just go for it…anyone could be changed.

And as she continued to spar one of her best friends, a smile crept onto her lips, knowing he had a grade school crush on someone. She didn't know how men acted when he was in his own time period, but today men were very forward when it came to women…best example would be Tony.

"Are you _absolutely_ sure she didn't look at me?" Clint blurted once more, throwing his hands down.

"Give it a rest, Clint," Janet commanded, breathing heavily and perspiring. She walked over to the bench, put a towel over her nape, and chugged a bottle of water quickly. Steve followed, doing the same thing.

"Sorry…in all honesty, this HYDRA thing has gotten off my regular mood," Clint admitted.

"And you like her," Janet said with a knowing smile, taking another swig of water. Clint grinned in agreement, throwing his hands behind his head casually.

"HYDRA has caused worry in the hearts of many. Even my people are scared. So far, his plan is flawless," T'Challa added.

This left an ominous silence in the large room, as each felt a shiver run down their spines. But no one felt worse than Janet, who still couldn't get Baron's eerie face out of her mind. His eyes penetrated her very soul, freezing it up like a glacier in the arctic. What did he want? What was his plan? What was he after?

_I'm not gonna let some creeper get away with this…I have to do something, _Janet thought, her brain traveling at light speed, while her teammates were silenced altogether. They couldn't help but jump after hearing Tony on the loud speaker.

"Avengers, meet me in the conference room. We have a little field trip to take," Tony's voice said loudly, sounding determined and annoyed at the same time. All of them quickly jumped up and ran out of the arena. Each swiftly changed into their uniforms, presenting themselves in front of Tony, where he was standing and looking at the large projector in front of him. Thor was already there, watching with him.

"What's happening now?" Steve asked, looking at the large screen. The building of the United Nations was projected, as every news station and crew lined up in the front.

"You'll never guess," Tony said blankly, pressing a few buttons on the control panel. An image of Strucker came up, showing him waving to the public with a friendly smile plastered on his face.

"No…not the United Nations," Clint muttered slowly.

"He can't be!" Janet's eyes were wide with shock. Tony sighed.

"I guess I don't have to tell you…he's joining the UN today, supported fully by the United States," Tony explained.

"By what nation?" Janet shouted incredulously.

"Germany would be my guess," Steve muttered.

"HYDRA…" Tony head dropped slightly, afraid of what would happen next. "He's giving a speech in front of everyone today, telling them of his new good nature."

"What good could come out of a dictator trying to rule the world? Nothing at all," Steve reasoned, crossing his arms.

"Is that what he is doing? Telling people he has changed and he's a good man now?" T'Challa asked, still not believing.

"That's exactly what he's doing," Tony said, narrowing his eyes in disgust. "Anyway, we have to go down there now."

"And why, exactly, do we have to attend? It's his thing, not ours," Clint stated harshly.

"Because we were invited by the _mayor_…and Fury wants us to go as well, but just as a precaution," Tony replied.

"How many precautions are we going to give this guy? He already has control of New York City!" Janet stated, throwing her arms out exasperation.

"I don't know, Jan!" Tony raised his voice slightly, cringing in regret. The entire room became silent immediately. Janet opened her eyes, still full of strength.

"Then we have to go…" Janet finally said.

"Why?" Clint asked.

"Because there are innocent people gathering before the United Nations, and if something does go wrong, we'll be there to stop it…just like we always have," she answered.

"Jarvis, prepare the ships," Tony responded immediately, shutting the frontal face of his mask. In a matter of minutes, the ship was soaring in the sky, over the UN.

Despite the gloomy weather the city had provided before, the day was beautiful, sunny and glorious. The sun's warm and tender rays hit the earth perfectly, supplying a wonderful change for the city. The clear skies, all but a few white puffy clouds here and there, were blue and radiant, glistening like the ocean of the sky. The day was absolutely perfect for one to deliver a speech…how convenient.

Just like what the projector showed, the place was crawling with reporters and random bystanders, ready to view the speech Baron Strucker was about to give. They landed the ship a few blocks away, stepping off the ship warily. As soon as they approached the mass crowds of people, the reporters went off in a frenzy. Cameras were flashing, microphones were being pushed in their faces, as people yelled questions and comments.

"Iron Man, what do you think of Baron Strucker's recent events?"

"What are his motives?"

"Has he really changed? Is he a good man?"

"Please tell us your thoughts."

All of them remained silent, avoiding every question there was. They pushed through the crowd, as HYDRA soldiers stood on the steps, allowing them to go in. A few SHIELD agents were also in the front, as Agent Maria Hill quickly came up to them.

"Agent Fury is waiting for you, follow me," she commanded, leading them into the building. She went straight to the conference hall, and immediately all eyes went on Strucker, who was casually talking to a reporter in the corner.

"Finally," Fury huffed with a grumble, getting up from his chair. "I was beginning to think all of you had chickened out."

"Trust me, it was tempting," Iron Man droned, glancing at Strucker. Baron obviously noticed, for he excused himself from the reporter and casually sauntered over to them.

"Ah, I was wondering when the Avengers would arrive. You are, after all, my main guests of honor," he boasted proudly. Janet suddenly felt her self tremble, for Strucker managed to glance at her once more. Officially, it was no coincidence; Baron had been _staring_ at her. She wanted to call him out on it or speak her mind, but the trembling wouldn't stop. He was a man of fear and terror. He scared her immensely, though she would never admit it.

"If we're your guests of honor, Strucker, then why don't you fill us in on your colossal plan you've got in store," a voice called out behind them. Baron's eyes twitched, turning around to see Hank Pym in uniform. Hank had his eyes narrowed with hatred, fully glaring at Strucker and never caring who he was.

Janet's trembling instantly stopped, "Hank?" A sense of warmth filled her up and a bright smile crept to her face. He was here, in the flesh, being a knight in shining armor and ready to save her from the evil dragon. Even though he was glaring at Baron, his honey eyes couldn't have been more mesmerizing and beautiful to her. She felt like running up to him and leaping into his strong arms, never letting go of his protective embrace.

Despite Hank finally being in town, that didn't stop Baron to keep gawking where he wanted. He gazed into Janet's eyes once more before finally turning around, walking straight passed Hank and ignoring him completely. Black Widow followed behind closely, never leaving him alone for a second. Janet gulped down her saliva, clearing her throat and looking up to Nick Fury.

"That's our cue," Fury stated, gesturing some men to follow him out the door. Hawkeye finally saw Mockingbird come out with Agent Woo, talking seriously and joining Fury outside to the podium.

Before Janet could run up to Hank, Iron Man and Captain America were already talking to him. Janet sighed, and instead of joining the three men, she joined Thor outside, ready to hear what Baron Strucker had to say. Hulk remained outside, considering he was too large to fit in the small doors. They stepped to the side, far from the podium, watching the newscast people line up in the front with anticipation.

"It makes me wonder why mortals give evil a chance in the first place," Thor muttered to Wasp, shaking his head in disapproval.

"Here's the thing with mortals, Thor…we're followers and need to be told what to do. We can't speak our own minds and we always do stupid things. We can't be who we want, only what society tells us to be," Janet explained sadly, watching the photographers flash their cameras.

"Hmm…you must be immortal then," Thor responded, as Janet smiled slowly.

She bumped him lightly, appreciating the comment at a time like this. Iron Man, Captain America and Ant-Man finally came out and joined the rest of the group. They looked across and saw Nick Fury standing with his companions, staring straight at Strucker and never taking his eyes off him. The flashes of photography never stopped, as the many video cameras recorded the scene.

Janet smiled lightly, as Hank took his place next to her like he always did. Call it being protective, defensive or caring, but he always did it, and frankly Janet didn't care. She absolutely loved it. She cleared her throat before speaking, "You're back early."

"Tony contacted me right away when it happened. I came as fast as I could," he replied, never taking his eyes off the podium. She nodded in response, taking a silent pause.

"Which means the Vibranium display was cut short. That must have been disappointing," she spoke softly, knowing exactly what to say when it came to Hank.

"Yeah I suppose, but this is way more important, Jan. So many lives were at stake and I couldn't risk that," he replied honestly, looking into her eyes. She smiled and nodded, mentally melting within her own body. Always the selfless and confident man she had known, especially when scary times like this came up.

"So is this guy for real or what? Says he wants to change the world," Janet spoke, making small talk.

"I don't believe a single word that comes out of his mouth. No one wakes up one day and changes his entire life and personality. It's all wrong. He's a liar," Hank was livid, bantering on about Strucker's insane ideas.

"How are we going to figure this one out? We seem to be stuck," she said, biting her lip nervously.

"It's like we need someone on the inside…" he mumbled, sighing while shaking his head desperately. Janet took her eyes off him, obviously sensing that he didn't want to talk about the certain subject. Did he always have to put up a guarded shield? Why wouldn't he let her in? She couldn't help but huff in irritation, crossing her arms in the process.

Baron adjusted his collar and took a sip of water before clearing his throat. He smiled respectfully to the audience, as the cameras rolled and streamed the telecast live.

"Ladies and gentlemen, honorary guests and hosts of the United Nations…I come before you humbled and aware of your current situation. I know my recent actions have confused and scared many of you, but I speak to you today to tell you that I am a changed man. I have fought so many battles and so many wars…but in the end I realized that the innocent people needed to have a voice as well. I come before you to seek the truth and put a stop to all this evil once and for all. We need to come together as one and stop the corruption, deceit and tyranny this country has been hiding. With your help, I can finally halt and end all dishonesty. As mayor of your city, I promise to uphold everything true and law-abiding, so that this city can be safe for everyone! Can we do it together?"

Strucker raised both hands in the air, as the crowd applauded with enthusiasm. Many people nodded their heads in agreement, giving Strucker a chance to continue his speech. Janet's mouth hung open, as Baron's words captivated the crowd, twisting his words so the public would believe him. It was true; he was very persuasive, especially when it came to crime, money and politics in general. He was literally feeding the crowd what they wanted to hear, and what was worse was the entire world was watching, as the cameras continued to record. Many of the people nodded in agreement, consuming every word he fed to them. It was working…

She felt Hank tense up next to her…although he wasn't the only one. Tony, Steve and Thor's faces were emotionless, but their eyes were full of terror and anger. Hank bent his head sideways to whisper something to Tony, as he nodded in agreement, keeping the same face. No one was happy with this, as Nick Fury's face became more and more livid by the second. One questioned remained; How could anyone possibly believe him after all he's done?

He finally finished his speech and threw his hands into the air in a mighty gesture. The crowed applauded and cheered loudly, praising him with everything they had. The news anchors immediately went in front of the cameras, talking about Strucker's speech. Janet's eyes narrowed at the Channel 4 news van parked on the side, seeing the same telecast woman that degraded her on national television. She flipped her long platinum blonde hair behind her back and smiled for the camera while glorifying Strucker's words of encouragement.

"Baron's words touched millions today, promising peace and justice to all. Despite all he's done, it seems the crowd that gathered at the UN is giving him a second chance," she smiled with a nod. "Is he a changed man? We'll know in the future, but the promised words of something that not even the Avenger's could uphold is now being touched by our hearts. It would seem Baron Strucker has a lot to offer and he is, in fact, a changed man."

Janet was ready to rip her bimbo head right off her neck. She dug her nails into her skin with rage, wanting nothing more than to blast a stinger right on her perfect face for the world to see a swollen bump. In minutes, she slowly calmed down, letting her arms fall, as the cameras suddenly turned towards the Avengers. She couldn't even smile; she didn't want to lie and show the world that she was happy with this. However, the other Avengers were doing the exact same thing. Blank expressions were plastered across their faces, as many news crews hurried over to get their take on what just happened. The blonde ran up to Iron Man quickly, wanting to hear what he had to say.

Janet sighed, slowly stepping off to the side while the _main_ Avengers put in their thoughts. Hawkeye, Hulk and Black Panther joined her, wanting nothing to do with the press. All she wanted to do was shrink and fly back to the mansion, but she knew deserting her team in a crisis, such as this, was not acceptable. Instead, she decided to glare at the woman who humiliated her on television.

Her instincts suddenly jolted, as she looked up to see Strucker staring at her once more. She narrowed her eyes, mentally trying to tell him she wasn't afraid of whatever thoughts were rolling through his mind. The Black Widow was also staring, only her face looked more worried than hate. Strucker lifted his hand and waved slightly with an eerie smile, as he turned around and walked away, strutting toward the press. Janet was so disgusted, she wanted to spit to make a point.

She was about to head back to the ship, now beyond down with the madness that was happening around her, when she glanced at Hank who was now staring at her. She was ready to yell in his face, having enough of being stared at for the day, only when she locked eyes with his, his face was confused and suddenly extremely worried.

It was then Janet realized that Hank caught Strucker gawking at her…and he wasn't okay with it.

* * *

She finally turned out the lights after the rough day, sauntering over to her luxurious bed. She dove into her sheets and stared out her large windows, letting the brisk night air kiss her cheeks. The moon was brilliant and full, shining down on her as she let her mind wander. The night sky was calming, and the stars above only gave her more peace. She loved the night sky and everything about it; it always relaxed her. She gazed at the moon with admiration, suddenly feeling helpless compared to what was happening around her. She frowned sadly, afraid of what was going to happen in the near future. She'd been through a lot, but nothing had ever been like this.

The world was crumbling right before her eyes and she couldn't do anything about it. A mad man had been elected into office, and was now a respected official of the United States and the United Nations. It was literally the beginning of the end…and she didn't know what to do. She absolutely hated the feeling of helplessness and what it brought. Her other teammates were probably feeling the exact same thing, especially Tony, Hank and Steve. Leave it to them to fix the problem…they usually do.

She avoided Hank thoroughly when they got back, steering clear to hear an infamous lecture from him. He would promptly ask her why Strucker was doing that and what right does he have to do so. Truth was he didn't…but what could she do about it? Staring wasn't exactly illegal until it became threatening. Sure her life felt threatened, but what proof did she have? Hank sometimes treated her like a child, acting like her father instead of a friend. It was one of his flaws, one of the many, and she wished he would let his pride go. They were alike in so many ways; prideful, stubborn and relentless. All the negatives rolled into one big mess. However, that never stopped her true feelings that lay deep within her. He was also sweet and kind, intelligent and sacrificing. She wanted the whole package, flaws or not, she still wanted it all. However, things were always put on pause for the team. The team would always come first for some reason, and that was just natural.

And as she stared at the moon, so beautiful and radiant, she silently hoped Hank was staring at it with her. She finally closed her eyes and drifted to sleep, hoping for a better tomorrow while thinking of him…

_In my mind_

_Everything we did was right_

_Open your eyes, I'll still be by your side_

_How could I ever have been so blind?_

_You give me something to sleep to at night...

* * *

_

_**Chapter 2:**_

_**Thank you to everyone who likes the story so far. Hope I'm not disappointing anyone, considering this story is, so far, the only Wasp/Ant Man story there is. I would also like to remind everyone that this story does revolve mainly around Wasp and what her destiny has in store for her. Just letting my imagination type freely on the computer, hoping all of you will enjoy it. Next chapter promises a new step, as Janet walks forward and challenges her own destiny...**_

_**Please review**_

_**SilverShadow65**_


	3. Sacrifice

_**Sacrifice**_

Her fingers tapped against the steering wheel, drumming to the beat of the music. Her head danced as she hummed and sang with the music that was blasting in her car. She fixed her sunglasses, putting them in a proper place on her nose, letting the fresh sun beat down on her and warm her pale skin.

It probably would've been much faster to take a jet, but she decided to drive, considering she didn't want to be anywhere near the city or the team. Everything was just crazy and insane, and it didn't help that Tony, Hank and Steve were making it an even bigger deal, no thanks to Nick Fury either. Fury was like a raging bull that wanted to kill its annoyance and just be done with it. However, everyone knew that wasn't possible.

So as she pulled up to the quaint house that overlooked the city from a far distance, she smiled at the fact that it was quiet and tranquil for the time being. She grabbed her purse and walked out of the car and over to the edge of the hill, overlooking the tall forest trees and city. Just smelling the fresh mountain air was enough to keep her calm and at bay from any stress.

"Did you come to see the view or me?" a voice called from the house, as Janet turned around to see Carol waving at her.

"Carol," Janet breathed, smiling to see that she was healthy and better. Carol gestured for her to go inside, as Janet shrunk down and flew to the porch, growing back to her original size.

"You're just in time for tea," Carol said, walking to her kitchen. Janet sat on the couch, watching the news on the television. Carol brought the tea over and sat down with her on the couch.

"Not gonna lie, I didn't peg you as a tea person," Janet grinned.

"Ever since the accident, I've been trying new things. I had to get off the coffee; the caffeine was too much," Carol admitted. "My body isn't taking the sugar as good as I thought."

"So…it hasn't been…?"

"It's been rough," Carol disclosed, nodding her head. "I'm still not used to anything." Janet nodded, remembering her first days of being 'different.' It wasn't exactly the best time of her life, but at least she had Hank to experience the transformation with.

"I'm guessing this is a touchy subject," Janet sighed, diverting her eyes toward the TV.

"Actually…you're the first person to talk to me about it. When I was discharged from the hospital, the doctors wanted nothing to do with me. Besides Hank checking up on me, I haven't had any appointments or scheduled arrangements. I've just been here…away from the city and other people," Carol confided, gazing out the window longingly.

Janet kept quiet, doing her best to keep her mouth shut while trying to ignore the annoying broadcast of Strucker on the television. Carol was in her own little world, still staring out the window, watching the birds chirp and fly through the sky. She looked so sad, as if ready to cry and shed the many tears she had been holding back for so long. Janet bit her lip anxiously, not knowing what to say. People always told her she was a good listener and knew the right things to say, but clearly all the people that told her those things were either delusional or insane. She had no idea what she was doing, and frankly, she actually hated listening to other peoples' problems and trying to come up with a solution.

"Carol, I know it's hard. Believe me, I know exactly what you're going through, but this isn't the end. Now you can practice and harness the power that resides within you. You can be a force for good. You can be an Avenger," Janet encouraged, smiling softly. Carol continued to stare out the open window, letting the slight breeze blow her hair. Janet's smile turned into a frown, facing the television while crossing her arms in defeat.

She listened to her 'favorite' blonde anchor present the piece on Strucker. She spoke highly of him, praising his every move and encouraging the public to believe him. She wanted to gag. Why would anyone believe anything he had to say? She growled aloud, feeling static run up and down her body. She was ready to blast the TV with her stingers just to shut her up.

"I don't like him either," Carol spoke up, getting Janet's attention.

"I can't stand him. The way he presents himself, like he's some long lost king that everyone should welcome with open arms…it's sickening."

"Take it from someone who used to work for the government…he didn't do this alone. Someone is helping him achieve all these goals. There is no way he was able to accomplish this so easily."

"Honestly, I hate to admit it, but this guy is a _genius_. He's always a step ahead of everyone and he knows how to corrupt the system. Even if he has someone on the inside, he's the one calling the shots and he knows what he's doing," Janet further explained, as the screen showed Strucker and then a zoom in on the Black Widow. "And it doesn't help that he has SHIELD's most top assassin and agent in his pocket. Whether people believe so or not, she plays a huge role in this. She's smarter than she looks."

"Oh, so the gorgeous red hair, perfect body, and big breasts have nothing to do with it?" Carol asked rhetorically, grinning widely.

"Obviously, but she influences Strucker a lot," Janet giggled, continuing to grimace at the screen. She was quiet for a moment, suddenly grinning mischievously, "Steve actually has a crush on her…"

"What man doesn't?" Carol scoffed, rolling her eyes. She focused back on the topic about Steve, "But I thought he was better than that? What do the others think? I bet Clint has a lot to say…"

"Please, I'm the only one that knows. He hasn't told anybody, for good measure. He would never admit such a thing."

"And he told you?" Carol smirked unbelievingly.

"No way, he's taking that secret to the grave. You should see the way he stares at her so longingly. Even if I did bring it up, he'd deny it right away," Janet stated, continuing to watch the screen. "Must be nice to have all the men drop to their knees for you…either because they love you or because they're afraid of you."

"Jan, you're not jealous, are you?"

"Me? Hell no! I'm just saying…"

"Good, because you shouldn't be. You may not like wearing what other women wear to get men's attentions, but you are beautiful. And if you put on an outfit like Widow's, trust me when I say you'd be turning heads too."

"If that's supposed to make me feel better, you failed epically," Janet grinned. After a few paused moments, Janet turned to Carol, "Although, I am worried Car. I'm worried for what the world is going to experience once Strucker's reign becomes global. Hank is already freaking out and running around the mansion, trying to figure something out with Tony."

"Wait one second…when did Hank get back?"

"A few days ago," Janet responded, looking at her confused.

"He came all the way back from Wakanda to check this out?"

"Um yeah! There's an evil dictator that joined our government and is attempting world domination! Wouldn't you come back for that?"

"Maybe if he already attempted an attack or something, but he hasn't done anything. If it were me, I'd stay in Wakanda and get daily reports on what's happening. Janet, you don't come back from a trip just because you got an update from your team…"

"He came back because he wanted to be there just in case. I really don't see where you're going with this."

"I think he came back for you."

"Here we go…"

"Think about it Jan! Sure he came back for the team, but he mainly returned so that he knew you were safe," Carol said, watching Janet squirm uncomfortably.

"I'm done with Hank, Carol. I don't see how our relationship can ever grow from here."

"We've been down this road a thousand times, Janet. He's just afraid."

"If it involves me then he shouldn't be afraid of anything. If he hasn't learned that by now-"

"He loves you, Janet."

Janet narrowed her eyes, squeezing her arms tighter around her. Whenever Carol brought up the 'Hank' subject, she couldn't help but become hostile. Janet and Hank's relationship was…strange. They both loved each other deeply, but neither one of them were willing to admit it. Everyone else saw it, but they couldn't. Janet turned to Carol swiftly, "You don't want to talk about your powers, and I don't want to talk about Hank. Consider it even now." Carol shut her mouth, remaining silent on the subject.

* * *

The rest of Janet's visit was uneventful. The tension between them was awkward and obvious. After spending a couple more hours with Carol, Janet went back to the city. Naturally, Carol's words of advice always replayed in her mind like a movie. Janet couldn't help but sigh in desperation. She wanted a life with Hank, she really did. In fact, she wanted nothing more than that. It was her deepest desire, but she felt it could never happen. It was too good to be true in her mind.

She finally pulled up to the mansion, parking the car in its underground garage. She got in the elevator and made her way up to her own room. She tossed her bag onto the floor and slammed her body on her bed, groaning into it.

"Rough visit?" a voice asked, as Janet's body tensed. She knew Hank's voice anywhere, as she lifted her head to see him nonchalantly sitting in one of her chairs. "You usually like your visits with Carol."

"I knew we should've gotten voice recognition on our doors instead of a simple lock and key," she said, smiling. Despite her attitude, seeing Hank made her feel better. She sat up, crossing her legs and getting comfortable on her bed. He smiled in amusement, loving her bounce back attitude. "Oh you know Carol, still indecisive about her powers."

"I think time will do her some good. She just needs to get used to it," Hank replied, shrugging his shoulders while gazing into her eyes. Janet narrowed her own, looking at him suspiciously.

"So why are you really here? Not that I don't mind the breaking and entering, but I do have a phone."

"You've been avoiding me, Jan."

"Talk about calling the kettle black," Janet fired, raising her brow in speculation. She leaned forward, smiling mischievously. "Why are you really here?" Hank stared at her, clearing his throat embarrassingly. She always could see right through him.

"I'm just…worried about you."

Janet cocked her head in surprise, "Why?"

Hank sighed, feeling more embarrassed, "I saw…I saw Strucker looking at you."

"You saw him looking at me. Did he not look at you?"

"No, no, I saw him _looking_ at you. Like physically gawking at you as if…as if…"

"As if what?"

"As if he was _infatuated_ with you…"

"He thinks I'm hot?"

"Oh come on Jan, this isn't funny. You're gonna tell me you haven't noticed? You notice everything," Hank said, looking at her skeptically. Janet was silent, telling Hank that she had noticed. Of course she noticed; she was practically stalked by him at the beginning. "That's what I thought. Why haven't you told anyone?"

"What the hell Hank? He just stares at people…it's probably an old man thing."

"Yeah but the way he looks at you so…so…"

"Are you jealous?" Janet asked suddenly, perking her head up. Hank gulped nervously before speaking.

"No, I don't want my closest friend being sexually assaulted by an evil dictator from the past."

"Well, then at least we can get him fired and put in prison right where he belongs," Janet retorted back.

"Jan…" Hank rolled his eyes, sighing to himself. She leaped on the bed gracefully, leaning in close in front of him. His eyes widened at how close she got in a matter of seconds. She smiled at him.

"Hank…if he keeps doing it, I'll tell Fury, ok?" she whispered, causing him to shut his mouth. She stood up straighter, sauntering to her bathroom while beginning to take off her shirt. Hank's brows rose, his brain telling him to look away but his eyes continuing to stare. She went into her bathroom and began to undress and change into her uniform. "Besides, it's not like he's gonna come up and talk to me personally."

"I'm just worried, that's all," Hank called out with a deep sigh. Janet looked in the mirror and smiled fondly, appreciating Hank's protective side. She stepped out, full in uniform and ready to patrol the streets with Thor.

"Don't be," she replied with a smile.

"Well now that you're ready, we can go."

"Go? I'm patrolling the streets with Thor right now."

"Actually, change of plans. While you were gone, Fury made it clear that we would go to the UN again. Strucker is going to be there signing important documents that apparently are sacred to the government. We need to make an appearance," Hank explained.

"I'd rather patrol the slums," Janet made a disgusted sound, shaking her head. She held out her arm for him to grip. "Shall we then?"

"We shall," he put his arm through hers, as both exited the room and made their way down to the hanger. The rest of the team was already down by the jets, prepared and ready to go. Tony was speaking with Jarvis, while Steve, Thor, T'Challa and Clint were talking amongst themselves.

"Hey Jan, how's the living battery doing?" Clint asked, seeing the two of them approach.

"The living battery has a name and it's Carol," Janet responded, stifling a laugh. "And she's fine."

"She would be a great ally to the team once she controls her powers," T'Challa added. Tony continued speaking to Jarvis about logistics, checking underneath the jet.

"Why doesn't green machine get to go? Just because he can't fit through the doors…" Clint complained.

"That's _exactly_ why he's not going," Steve rolled his eyes, as Clint ignored his answer and kept talking.

"Ok, logistics and all systems are prepared. We better go before Fury has an aneurism," Tony walked forward, shutting his faceplate. All of them boarded the jet, as it left the hanger and soared in the sky. It didn't take long to get to the United Nations, as Tony landed the jet next to the building. They exited the plane, seeing the infamous press lined up in the front. They immediately turned and sprinted toward the team, snapping pictures and shoving more microphones in their faces.

"Talk about déjà vu," Clint murmured, putting his hand in front of his face to block the flashes. They entered the building, enjoying the silence. They went to the conference room, noting a few press people were there, but not as much. Fury immediately ran up to Tony to speak with him, mainly on how furious he still was.

Janet looked for Strucker this time, seeing him speaking one on one with a reporter. She locked eyes with the Black Widow, who was standing behind Strucker protectively. The Widow's eyes were telling her to run and get far away from here as possible. Why were Natasha's eyes so full of fear and worry? Janet was suddenly confused and suspected that maybe she was reading her wrong. Janet awkwardly looked away, looking back at Fury who was telling them what to do.

"He's going to sign some important document, saying that he will do his part to help the world," Fury shook his head in disgust. "Before then, the press is going to fill up this hell hole with their damn cameras and damn reporters. It's going to be a living hell."

"So I hear," Hawkeye mumbled to Wasp, making her giggle lightly. The buzz in the room became louder, as Strucker sat down do sign some contracts and important documents, making him a legal leader of the state.

"I want to talk to him," Iron Man announced, stirring everyone's interests.

"And what do you intend to say to him? Trust me, all of your questions have already been asked by me. His story is clean," Fury informed. "He's not gonna tell you anything."

"I don't care, the Avengers need to have a discussion with him next. We need to let him know who he's really dealing with," Iron Man pressed. "We can't let him think we're going to stand by and watch him do this."

"It would be pointless," Fury shook his head, stubborn as ever.

"It wouldn't hurt to pursue it," Thor spoke, backing up Iron Man.

Fury sighed, "Fine. I'll let the Widow know." Nick left the team, walking over to his own team to discuss the situation before he went to speak with the Black Widow.

"What do you intend to say to him?" Black Panther asked, curious.

"I want real answers. All of you keep your ears open for any lies or holes in his story. We need to find something," Iron Man replied, watching Fury calmly talk to Black Widow. She nodded slowly, whispering it into Strucker's ear. He grinned mischievously, nodding in agreement as he signed the last signature.

"This should be interesting," Ant Man muttered to Wasp and Captain America. He turned to Steve, "We better join Tony in case he says or does something stupid."

"Agreed," Captain America nodded, as both left Wasp and walked next to Iron Man.

"Tis truly remarkable how one man can cause such insanity," Thor spoke softly.

"You should read on his past or listen to some of Steve's stories. _That_ was insanity," Wasp continued. "I'm just afraid of history repeating itself."

"We have to make sure that doesn't happen," Black Panther assured.

There was a pause in their conversation, for Strucker finally stood up and was ready to talk with the Avengers. Naturally, the cameras shifted toward the famous team, as Strucker continued to walk forward. Strucker walked, grinning widely as he stared into the facemask of Iron Man. Tony lifted the plate, showing off his skeptical face. Tony was ready to shake hands and get on with his interrogation when Strucker pushed passed Iron Man, Captain America and Ant Man. Tony's eyes twitched in irritation, hoping the cameras got a shot of that. However, that wasn't the reason why Strucker ignored Iron Man's hand…

Strucker pushed passed most of the team and came face to face with Janet. The entire room went silent, as Janet's eyes widened as big as they could. The entire teams' mouth's dropped suddenly, including Nick Fury's, as everyone stared at the two. Cameras flashed in a frenzy and the tapes were rolling quickly. Time in that awkward instant stood perfectly still, as Strucker stared into her blue eyes.

"Good afternoon, Miss Wasp," he finally said, picking up her hand and kissing it slowly and gently. Janet's mouth dangled in shock, as Strucker finally lifted his head and gazed into her eyes once more, still holding her hand carefully. "I hope you don't mind my abrupt introduction, but I had to speak with you." Her mouth was dry and her palms were sweating in her gloves. She found herself, fluttering her eyes and coming back down to earth.

"Trust me, there is no need for the introduction," she said with confidence, although she could swear her knees were shaking with fear.

"Indeed," he smiled in amusement, still holding her hand. "Miss Wasp, would I be so bold as to call you Miss Van Dyne?"

"You can call me Janet," she nodded, swallowing some saliva. She moistened her lips to calm her nerves, praying she wasn't showing how scared she actually was.

"Janet," he echoed, liking the way it rolled off his tongue. "Well Janet, I was hoping you could join me for dinner to discuss a business proposition."

The room fell silent once more, as the tension in the air grew. Everyone, especially the team, was astonished at what was happening before them. The more Janet waited to say her response, the more unbearable the anticipation was. However, Strucker was a very patient man, so waiting for Janet's reply was easy. He kept the same smile on his face, so full of poise and confidence, not caring if she said yes or no.

The way she saw it, Janet had two options. She could either spit in his face and yell at him for being so rude and forward, all while officially naming him a pig for a mayor, or she could say yes. Maybe in some bizarre alternate universe she would say yes, but currently Strucker was still evil and Janet made it clear that evil wasn't on her list of eligible bachelors. However, the more Janet thought and wrapped her mind around it, maybe she could sacrifice herself for the team and world to go on this date with Strucker. She would be risking her life and everything she had…but something in her gut was telling her to do it.

A twinkle in her eye flickered suddenly, for a plan began to formulate. The wheels in her mind started to turn, as her plan unfolded into something bigger. She smiled confidently and said the words no one ever thought she'd agree to.

"Yes, I'll go with you to dinner."

* * *

_**Chapter 3:**_

_**Ah, bold and daring Janet at it again. She has a plan up her sleeve, and she's willing to risk her own life to do it. Strucker has his own plans, but what does Janet have to do with it? Even more so, what's the rest of the team going to think of this sudden 'relationship?' Oh and the whole Steve/Natasha thing going on, I totally stole that from 'Next Avengers: Heroes of Tomorrow.' Credit goes to them…**_

_**R&R**_

_**SilverShadow65**_


	4. Landslide

_**Landslide**_

"Absolutely not!"

The ship walls echoed from Hank's stern voice. Janet rolled her eyes, spinning in her chair completely bored while the rest of the team discussed the infamous upcoming date. The ship was silent for a brief moment, as Janet sighed irritatingly, seriously wanting to leave. She didn't even know why she was there; they weren't even letting her state her case or her side of the story. As soon as she began to appreciate the silence, the chaos started up once again, as Nick Fury's ship was suddenly turned into a circus. Everyone was yelling, although no one could beat Fury's booming voice.

Janet spun in her chair once more, silently wondering if she could retreat without anyone noticing. However, knowing her luck, it was probably impossible. She vaguely noticed someone sitting down in the chair next to her, but she ignored the person and continued to listen to the ranting and yelling. The agents stood and watched from afar, not knowing what to do or how to handle the situation, considering Nick was completely engrossed in the conversation. Each Avenger was pointing out the positives and negatives of Janet's current situation. Hank, obviously, was against this entire plan.

She gazed out the large windows for a brief moment and stared at the white clouds that drifted ever so slowly. She could see Strucker's ships in the distance, still hovering over the defenseless city. Something needed to be done, and she finally did something about it. Everyone else was just sitting around while twiddling their thumbs, asking everyone else what the plan of action was. She finally spoke out and did something about it.

However, at this point, she was solely embarrassed. Crawling under a rock and staying there until everything was over sounded perfect to her.

"Do you know what she'd be risking if she does this?" Hank bellowed suddenly, causing her to jump.

"She knew the risks when she took this job, Pym!" Fury replied with a growl. "It's the perfect cover!"

"She can speak for herself! She doesn't need any of you telling her what to do!" Steve barked.

"She's not in this alone, Cap. She can't do this all by herself!" Tony followed, as everyone leaned over the table to get into each other's faces.

"Tis a mindless endeavor! She should not be subjected to such drastic measures!" Thor added, clearly against the idea as well.

"She kicks serious ass! I _know_ she can handle this! Now all of you get off your baby swings and let's take this guy _down_!" Clint yelled, hitting his fist on the table with force. The conversation commenced, only it sounded more like jumbled words than talking.

"This can't be happening…" Janet mumbled to herself, massaging her temples.

"This is a pointless argument!" T'Challa added his few words, although he wasn't as loud as Fury or Thor.

All her life, she figured she was given this it for a reason. Especially when Hank gave her powers, it was then she truly knew who she was. Being an Avenger was an amazing accomplishment, one that she would keep and tell future generations about. However, in this instant, she wasn't feeling like an Avenger. She was feeling more of a small asset than a teammate at the moment. Ever since the television broadcast of her, she'd been feeling a bit obsolete lately. She knew she shouldn't be listening to some overpaid anchor, but the words still stung. She figured this was her chance to change all that. And look how it was going…

No, not this time. Her fate wasn't going to be decided by the rest of the team or Nick Fury anymore. They didn't have a say in this; this was her decision, her mission, and she was going through with it. She didn't care whether they liked it or not. It was her time to be the intelligent and great Iron Man. It was her time to be the sacrificing and brave Captain America. It was her time to be the proud and noble Thor. It was her time to be the strong one.

"You guys obviously don't care whether her life is in danger or not!" Hank bellowed once more.

Tony shook his head, "We all know the _real_ reason why you don't want her to go through with this, Hank!" Hank immediately shut his mouth, narrowing his eyes as the yelling continued.

"_Shut up_! All of you just _shut up_!" Janet screamed, standing up from her chair. The ship's room was abnormally quiet all of a sudden, as all eyes went on her. "It's _my_ turn to talk, so all of your sit down and shut your mouths for five minutes." They slowly did what she said, as she continued to stand and glare at all of them for behaving this way. She took a big breath before continuing, "I'm going through with this, whether some of you like it or not. This isn't your decision, its mine. Strucker has been here for two weeks now, and we've got nothing. I agreed to this small dinner only with the intention that I find out something. So all of you can _stop_ arguing over pointless matters, because I'm going through with it either way."

She sat back down forcefully, crossing her arms and glaring at the team. A few throats were cleared, as Nick Fury smiled in agreement, pleased that he got his way. Fury finally noticed that all his agents had been watching the show, "What are all of you standing around for? Get back to work!" The liveliness of the ship was suddenly restored, as everyone quickly went back to work. Clint gave Janet a smirk, nodding proudly, as he, T'Challa and Thor left the table and out of the room. Tony gestured that he wanted to speak with Hank and Steve privately, so they left the room as well. Janet sighed, overwhelmed with stress and relief at the same time.

"I was wondering how long it would take before you exploded," the individual next to her spoke finally, the one Janet ignored when they sat down. Mockingbird had her arms crossed and was sitting casually enjoying the scene that just played out.

"Hey um…Mockingbird," Janet replied, not knowing what to say.

"Bobbi," she corrected, as Janet nodded, grinning a bit.

"I thought it was Barbara?"

Bobbi grinned with her, "It is, but I didn't think it was any better than Janet." Janet giggled. She had always known who Bobbi was, obviously, but never had she conversed with her. And after all the stories from Clint, Janet knew who she was pretty well. In fact, Janet always admired her for her bravery and spunk, as well as relating to her tomboy attitude. Bobbi knew she was just as good as a man, and that's what Janet respected most.

"I'm surprised I didn't explode when they called the meeting," Janet finally replied to her first statement. "I mean seriously? What's there to discuss? I'm doing this whether they agree or not." She paused, looking at Bobbi. "What's your opinion?"

"You want me to be honest?" Bobbi asked. Janet nodded, now unsure if she would agree. "I think what you did was heroic."

"Really?" Janet asked surprised.

"Totally. I would've done the same thing."

"Of course you would," she rolled her eyes, smirking. "The infamous and mysterious Mockingbird always has a plan."

"You got that right," Bobbi smiled and nodded. "But seriously, I wanted to tell you in person. You're gonna get a lot of shit from people, but I wanted you to know that I have your back on this."

"Thanks," Janet replied, loving the new friendship she was making. Besides Carol, she really couldn't turn to another female friend. Now, it was completely different.

"Mockingbird, front and center," Fury called from across the room. Bobbi sighed, standing up from her chair.

"I didn't know you were his new assistant," Janet stated, trying not to smile.

"Hilarious," Bobbi grinned. "I kind of replaced Agent Hill's job, which is the reason why she doesn't exactly talk to me anymore. Who would've thought putting on a costume and kicking ass impressed Fury so much."

"I would have thought so," Janet pointed out.

"But trust me when I say I'm not his assistant. I wear the ridiculous costume for a reason, just like you," Bobbi reassured, making sure her title wasn't demeaned.

"I believe you," Janet smirked.

"Mockingbird!" Fury called out once more. Bobbi rolled her eyes.

"See you tomorrow for the briefing, Wasp, and be careful. I've seen many people take this undercover road too seriously and end up on the wrong side. Make sure you don't end up blasting your own team," Bobbi said, giving her a small salute as she went down the stairs toward Fury. Janet checked the clock and realized that she needed to get ready soon. She walked down the stairs and exited the sliding doors. She suddenly found herself face to face with an eager Clint.

"So?"

"So?" Janet echoed, making a confused face.

T'Challa groaned in irritation, "I've been waiting ten minutes and you can't even ask her what you've been waiting for?"

"Save it, T'Challa," Clint stopped him.

"Look, I have to leave and get ready," Janet sighed, already knowing where this was going.

"I'll walk with you then," Clint agreed, walking alongside her.

"I think you're obsessed," she droned, trying to walk faster.

"You guys are friends now huh?" he asked, ignoring the comment. "I knew the second she sat down next to you, you guys would click."

"Go ahead and ask me, Clint…"

"Did she say anything about me?"

"No," Janet said firmly, as T'Challa chuckled to himself. "What happened to the guy who was easy going and cool? That's the Hawkeye I know…"

"He fell in love," T'Challa said with a smile.

"I wouldn't call it that," Clint mumbled.

"Hmm, I don't know. She's got your wrapped around your finger, and you've only been on one mission," Janet explained.

"Actually I've known her for longer, but never really got to know her till that mission," Clint corrected. T'Challa walked ahead and got in front of him.

"Your obsessions come in stages, my friend. First it was the Black Widow and now it is Mockingbird. Your present patterns in your life," T'Challa said. "Don't let it consume you."

"I don't like it when I don't know what's going on. I hate secrets," Clint tried his best to explain.

"Clearly," T'Challa commented.

"Look, one of these days your paths will cross again. When that day comes you need to be yourself, because that's the guy she bonded with over the mission," she explained. "Until that time, stop acting like this. It doesn't suit your tough guy façade very well."

"Fine, I'll stop prying," Clint rolled his eyes, really not seeing the big deal of this crush he developed over the long months.

"I told him the exact same thing and he did not listen. I do not understand…" T'Challa expressed.

"Welcome to the land of idiocy, T'Challa. People don't listen the first time," Janet cleared, as Clint made a face. They finally made it to the hanger, but it was empty. Only Thor was there, waiting for the others. Tony, Steve and Hank were still missing. "Seriously? I don't have time for this."

"What's wrong? Getting nervous for your date? Don't worry, I think he's pretty _old_ fashioned," Clint played, getting back at her.

"Have to make a good impression if I want to dig up some dirt," she countered, seeing another plane exiting the ship. She shrunk down to her bug size, as her wings sprouted from her back. "I'll see you guys back at the mansion." Before they could even respond, she flew quickly out of the ship before the doors could close. She zoomed through the air, quickly flying back to the mansion to prepare for her night.

* * *

Only a small stream of light came down from the ceiling and on the table below. Sitting at the table was Hank with his head buried in his hands. Steve finally sat down across from him, as he watched Tony pace back and forth behind him.

"Hank, I know you don't like what's happening, but you have to back off," Tony said softly. "You and I have known each other a long time, and right now I can tell you want to fix everything."

"We have to respect Janet's sacrifice for the team, no matter how much we disagree with it," Steve added.

"And we both know the real reason you're acting this way," Tony nodded, as Hank dropped his hands and sighed. "You're emotionally involved. I personally applaud Janet's decision, I just wish more of us could be there to help if something goes wrong."

"I…I know what she did was great," Hank agreed. "One of the reasons why I love her so much; she's so selfless. I just wish _she_ didn't have to do it."

Tony shrugged, "She is the only female on the team, at the moment. Even if we did have other female members, I don't think it would've made a difference. It's as if Strucker chose her for a reason."

"Reason has everything to do with it," Hank nodded, making the other two look at him questioningly. "You guys didn't see the way he _looked_ at her. His eyes were so full of hunger and desire, that I couldn't help but confront her about it as if it was her fault. I'm afraid his plans are more than just dinner, which clearly explains my hostility toward the situation."

"That is definitely…unsettling," Steve gulped, becoming nervous for her.

"We have to keep an eye on her. Ask her every single detail there is," Tony suggested.

Hank exhaled deeply, "That's the thing with Jan. She keeps a lot of important information close to the vest in order to protect other people. It's frustrating."

"As long as she's a part of this team, she has no choice," Tony clarified.

"And I'll ease up. Maybe if I back off she'll talk to me more," Hank also proposed.

"We _all_ need to lighten up. The team needs to support her fully," Steve recommended.

"Either way…Strucker is going down," Tony stated, as the other two nodded.

* * *

Janet scrambled out of the bathroom quickly, putting on her heels while jumping around to find her earrings. She exhaled a sigh of relief when she found them on her dresser, swiftly putting the golden hoops in her ears. She then hurriedly walked back to her bathroom and put on the finishing touches of her mascara and blush. Finally, she glossed her full lips, making them plumper than usual. She took one last look in the mirror, satisfied with the way she looked.

Her dress was black that ended to the middle of her thigh, while her long sleeves ended just below her elbows. Her black pumps made her grow three inches, and her makeup was done quite beautifully, considering she rarely ever did it. She straightened her hair, instead of having it in its usual design, causing the ends to gently touch her shoulders. Her gold jewelry added the finishing touches, helping her radiant eyes to glisten even further. She was impressed with the dress itself, flattering her slender body immensely, all while purchasing it on sale in a clearance rack at her favorite store.

The sun was finally beginning to set, causing the sky to turn to a perfect orange color. It was time to leave, and she was dreading going downstairs to see the entire team waiting for her. Clever as she was, she already had a plan. Upon multiple occasions when she wanted to escape without the rest of the team seeing, she drilled a small hole in her window that she could easily slip through when she wanted. Jarvis often protested to fix it, but she made it clear she did not want that. She went to that specific window and poked the spot where she drilled. The glass easily slipped out and landed on the outer edge of the sill. She grabbed her purse, shrunk down and flew out of the window and toward the restaurant.

She landed in front and grew back, already noticing multiple undercover SHIELD agents scattered around the streets. She rolled her eyes, took a deep breath and went inside the restaurant. The entire place was empty. All Janet could hear was the melodious violin playing softly.

"Ms. Van Dyne?" a host asked, as she nodded slowly. "Please follow me." Her body was already charged, in case of an ambush. However, she found herself in a candlelit room with a violinist playing softly in the corner. Strucker was patiently sitting at the only table, waiting for her. His face lit up when he saw her, as he instantly stood up and took out her chair for her to sit down. Janet eyed him skeptically, slowly taking a seat. He pushed her in and then sauntered over back to his place.

She surveyed the room next, looking for any cameras. There were a couple of HYDRA agents, but they were standing outside of the main hall, keeping guard.

"Is something wrong?" he asked, his accent making a shiver run down her spine.

She shrugged, "Just waiting for the ambush. Any second now…"

He chuckled, "I can assure you, this dinner is real." She kept her eyes steady and her ears open, waiting to see or hear anything unexpected. By this time, the waiter brought two glasses and poured wine into them. He studied her, "You do not believe me."

"What do you think?"

He took a sip of wine, letting it rest in his mouth for a few seconds. He swallowed slowly, enjoying the taste. "Imported from my home in Germany. You must try some."

"I don't plan on having any alcohol tonight," she retorted.

"Nothing is poisoned, if that is what you are insinuating," he smiled smugly, as she narrowed her eyes. "And it's not like the many SHIELD agents outside the restaurant can't hear or see what's happening." She stifled a laugh, actually agreeing how obvious they were being. "Fury is getting sloppy."

"At least we agree on something," Janet said, taking a sip of her water hesitantly.

"Once we get to know one another, I can assure we'll have more in common than you think," he flirted, taking another slow sip. Janet's palms were sweating slightly, doing her best to ignore his comment. She glanced around the room once more.

"Where's your lap dog? Isn't she supposed to be glued to your hip all day, everyday?" Janet said snidely, referring to the Widow. He didn't take any offense to it.

"I gave her the night off," he said simply. The waiter finally came out and placed salads in front of them, adding a dash of pepper on top.

"Yeah…or she's on the roof listening to everything we're saying," she replied, knowing she was correct. He didn't say anything, keeping his perfect poker face intact.

"That is actually why I invited you to dinner this evening," he began, taking a bite of salad. She waited for him to continue, but he didn't. She took a few bites of her salad.

"What? Sitting on top of roofs and stalking people?" Janet said, sipping her water.

"Not exactly," Strucker grinned, finding her utterly amusing. He didn't elaborate on his thoughts. He finished his salad, waiting for her to complete hers. When she did, the waiter picked up the plates and refilled their glasses. She waited for him to continue the conversation, only he kept quiet and said nothing else. Obviously getting dirt on him was going to be harder than anticipated.

She decided to change the subject. "What's for dinner? Not some German delicacy, I hope. I'm not exactly known for liking _other_ foods."

"Oh?"

"I'm more of a hamburger and fries girl, myself."

He chuckled once more, "I would never subject you to eat something that was unfamiliar to you. Tonight will be simple."

She had to admit, he was charming…in a creepy old man sort of way. She thought about it, and if his life was backwards, he could've been happily married with many children and grandchildren. He could've been happy. Unfortunately, he had to be an evil dictator that was old enough to be her grandfather. Knowing that fact sickened her, making her leg shake nervously.

"So why did you invite me here?"

"I thought it was clear. I have a proposition for you."

"Yes, I know that, but you had to have known that I didn't agree for _personal_ reasons, did you?"

"Of course not, I knew you had your team's interest in the matter," he said coolly, knowing exactly what was going on. She didn't answer, thinking he was completely stupid for even asking if he knew such things would happen. "Whatever the reason, I had to speak with you either way. If it was more for your team, then so be it."

"So then what game are you playing at?" she blurted loudly, making him look at her confused.

"Pardon?"

"Don't act dumb about it either," she sighed, hating the game he was playing. When he still didn't answer her, she became a little irritated. "Why are you being so…so nice? It's completely out of character. The real Baron Strucker would've wiped me clean already."

He was silent momentarily, as the waiter finally came out with their entrée. A hamburger was placed in front of her, along with a basket of fries. The waiter delivered the same thing to Strucker, as he looked at it pleasingly. She was shocked to see one of her favorite meals sitting in front of her. There was no way they could've made it that fast when she told him. "I told you…I'm a changed man."

_Or you're a complete stalker_…she thought, tentatively eating a fry.

"Are you surprised?" he asked, taking a bite.

"No," she said, taking a bite herself. He raised his brows, as if asking her what that meant. "You _have_ been watching me for some time now…" She stared into his blue eyes when she said it, remembering that very day when he followed her around the rainy streets. She knew everyone was listening, but she had to corner him in some way. He seemed phased for a split second, but then put back on his perfect demeanor.

"What's not to admire?" he said finally, continuing to eat. She narrowed her eyes slightly.

"I don't know how they show affection in Germany, but here it comes across as creepy," she stated in an icy tone, letting him know that she didn't appreciate it at all.

"My apologies, I did not know I was offending you."

"Yes, you did," she said in a lower tone, taking a large gulp of water. She had made it awkward. Her job was to be flirty and kind, and instead her true feelings for him came out: hatred. She was blowing it, and she had to get back in the game before he kicked her out. She opened her mouth to speak when he stopped her.

"Allow me to make it up to you. I will finally tell you the reason why I invited you tonight," he said, his eyes becoming gentle and sincere. She eyed him skeptically before nodding for him to continue. "As you know, one of my allies and best operatives was taken from me many months ago. Although she was still on the side of evil, anything I said she would've done for me. However, as you can see, Viper is no longer part of the HYDRA organization, and since that time…I've been searching for a replacement."

Janet nearly choked on her fry, her eyes bulging out of their sockets. She could just imagine everyone that was listening yelling and freaking out in a frenzy. Her? Working for him? As a HYDRA agent? Being one of his _closest_ and _best_ operatives?

"What about the Black Widow?" she blurted, gulping down large amounts of water.

"Ah, I shall make myself more clear. You see, I always have _two_ agents at my side, as they are my eyes, ears and voice for everything I do. They foresee all my aspects and help me with anything I need. Natasha is my right side agent. You will be my left, taking over Viper's position," Strucker explained, as her palms sweated even worse. She couldn't believe how serious he was.

"You realize that this will present major problems. I'm an _Avenger_, the one thing you used to swear you'd one day destroy," Janet said quickly.

He chortled at her spastic behavior, "My dear, those days are forever in my past. Once I realized none of my plans were working, I simply turned over to the good side, thinking I could do better there. This job would not take you away from your heroic duties, but will simply help me to gain where I need to be to help this world."

She suddenly lost her appetite from her food. Hell, she suddenly lost all feeling. She couldn't believe he was putting so much trust in her. She was an Avenger and slightly working for SHIELD as well. She would be surrounded and asked so many questions day after day. Didn't he know that? Was he a complete idiot?

"You trust me?" she finally asked, looking into his eyes.

"My dear, I have nothing to hide. It does not bother me that you work for another agency and are part of an elaborate team," he repeated, making sure she knew it was all right. Fury was probably celebrating by now, popping champagne and making toasts left and right. She was in was deeper than she ever thought. This could either beneficial, or extremely bad. He broke her thoughts when he leaned in closer over the table, "And I trust you with my life."

_Clearly you're not only insane, but also stupid_…she thought.

"I know money isn't an issue for you, but your salary will be exponentially greater than you've ever imagined," he continued. He paused, slightly leaning in closer, "I know the other Avengers don't see your potential, but I do. You have more power inside you than you think, my dear, and I can show you that."

She scrunched her brows together, wondering what he meant by that. She wasn't extremely powerful in any way, only that she could shrink and shoot beams from her hands, but stored up power? Highly unlikely. He was even crazier than originally thought.

"Do we have a deal? I can wait for your answer if you need time…" he breathed, sitting back in his chair.

She paused for dramatic affect. Although he didn't show it, she knew he was squirming inside from anticipation. She made a small smile, "There's no need for the wait, _Baron_. It's a deal."

And with that, she raised her hand and shook his gloved one, firmly pressing them together to know that job had begun. Janet was really going undercover now…

* * *

_**Chapter 4:**_

_**Getting a little more intense…**_

_**Ok, I know Strucker is out of character by A LOT, but that is how he is for now. Maybe in later chapters he will seem more in character (hint, hint).**_

_**Also, some people did comment on the use of language of the story: I would just like to point out that I am basing this on real life situations and not the PG rated version of the show. These are ADULTS that work and put their lives on the line everyday. They ARE going to curse here and then…**_

_**Besides that small bit of info, keep reading and reviewing, because you guys really do help me with it.**_

_**SilverShadow09**_


	5. Colder Weather

_**Colder Weather**_

_The streets were barren and empty._

_The clouds in the sky were dark and chilling._

_The cold breeze froze the earth, blowing trash slowly._

_The stench of death filled the air._

_Her eyes opened suddenly, taking in her surroundings. The world was grey and no one was in sight. Worry immediately struck her, instantly thinking of her team and wondering where they were. Where was everybody else?_

_She looked down and noticed she was wearing a pure white dress, flowing down to her feet, as the sleeves ended at the very tips of her fingers. She stared curiously at her clothes, reverting back to the stillness of the city. Fear suddenly enticed her, as she slowly walked. She looked back down, realizing her feet were bare._

_Thunder clamored above, as she looked up and gasped. The HYDRA symbol was formed in the clouds, as an eerie green shade stained the sky. Her breathing fastened, as she continued to walk wherever her feet led her._

"_Hello?" Janet called. "Is anyone there?" The silence continued. She thought going to the mansion was the best idea; maybe she could contact some of her missing teammates. She noted that she was on the east side of the city; she'd have to cross Central Park to get to the mansion._

_She attempted to shrink down her size to zoom back to the mansion quickly, but it wasn't working. Her powers weren't working. "What's happening?" Her voice quivered, as she looked at her own hands. The wind continued to blow, as she walked briskly toward the park. As she neared it, a putrid smell almost made her gag._

_She covered her face to block the odor, now jogging toward the park, hoping not to trip on her dress. Her feet hit the grass and she stopped dead in her tracks. Her blue eyes widened with fear and horror. _

_Bodies._

_There were lifeless bodies everywhere on the in the park, the grass stained red with blood. Her breathing increased, utterly speechless at the tragic sight before her. There had to be thousands of bodies throughout the park, maybe in the millions. She was running now, ignoring the smell, the gagging, and the many insects that buzzed around._

_She had to get back. She had to find someone. She had to find her team. It was clear to Janet that HYDRA was obviously responsible for all of this; they had to be stopped. _He _had to be stopped. The sweat was now leaking from her skin, as she ran to find her team._

_She stopped again, this time freezing in place as her breathing stopped completely._

_The Avengers._

_Her team was dead, in a straight perfect line. "No…no, no, no." Her lips quivered some more, as the tears poured from her eyes. "No!" Her scream echoed off the sky, as the HYDRA symbol above her beat like a heart._

_She ran forward, shooing the birds that were picking at their flesh. Everyone but Thor was there, lifeless just like the rest of the people. Her head slammed on Hank's chest, sobbing in it. Her tears soaked his uniform, as she brushed his soft hair._

"_No, Hank, please don't leave me. I never told you..." she sobbed, cradling his face with her hand. "I'm sorry I wasn't here…I'm so sorry. I will find out who did this." A glimmer of hope sparked her mind; maybe Thor was still out there somewhere, or even SHIELD._

_The sky roared once more, as the HYDRA symbol glowed brighter. Janet looked up from Hank's body and gasped. Two very familiar crimson eyes were staring down on her, glaring at her with hatred and rage. Columns of smoke fell from the sky like octopus tentacles, reaching to grab her. Janet had no way of defending herself, other than standing up and positioning in a fighting stance._

"_Stay back!" she warned, her voice filled with sadness and pain. "You will pay for what you did to them!" The pair of red eyes were now at her level, staring down at Janet. Her mouth hung open, "I…I know you."_

_She could've sworn she heard it snicker gently, as the tentacles reached out for her in a swift motion. The column wrapped around her, as she struggled to get free. She looked down and noticed her beautiful white dress had turned into a haunting black color. The eyes stared at her knowingly._

_Those eyes…they were hers…_

"_No, I didn't do this! I would never do this!" she cried, screaming at the top of her lungs. "We are not the same!" She heard her own voice laugh in amusement, as the column curled up and blocked her mouth. "No!" She was suffocating, as the column continued to drown out any good Janet had left in her…_

Her eyes flung wide open, as she gasped loudly and sat up in bed. Her breathing was erratic and her chest heaved up and down heavily. Sweat dribbled down the sides of her face and forehead. She immediately pulled her sheets away and rushed out of her bed. She opened her window and let the night breeze cool her down. Her breathing finally calmed, as she shook her head.

Thunder rolled in the sky, causing her to jump. She moistened her lips, finding it ominous that the sky was filled with dark clouds, like her dream. She shook her head once more, noticing that her hands were shaking.

"Just a dream, Jan," she said to herself letting the air dry her sweat. She wiped a few dried tears away from her cheeks, muttering to herself, "Or a nightmare. A little too real for my taste…" She breathed slowly, closing her eyes.

"Ms. Wasp? Previous sleep activity has shown that you do not normally wake at these hours. Is everything sufficient?" Jarvis sounded.

"Everything is fine, thank you," she replied. He didn't reply, meaning he went back to his usual mode. Janet stared out the window once more, gazing at the clouds.

"At least I hope it is…"

* * *

It was a cloudy and bleak day. Dark clouds rolled throughout the sky, but the rain wasn't yet released. A few tremors of thunder roared, but that seemed to be it. The wind was brisk and cold, causing a chilly breeze to penetrate the skin. Despite the lovely days the city had been having, it seemed the weather decided to grace it with a darker atmosphere.

However, Janet already knew the weather from the unfortunate early mornings. She was extremely tired, for she couldn't get the bloody and daunting visions out of her head. It didn't help that Nick Fury was yelling incessantly throughout the ship.

It was only yesterday that Janet went on her 'date' with Strucker, so naturally Fury wanted to discuss it. Since Fury's mood was a little uneasy at the moment, she hoped he wasn't going to yell at her next. If he yelled, she would yell back; she wasn't in the mood to take any crap right now. She did her job and hopefully it was up to his standards.

Janet eyed Nick Fury cautiously, as he continued to give out orders and complaints. His voice echoed throughout his ship, as he progressively yelled at how terrible and awful the agent's 'disguises' were at Janet's mission. Fury spastically flung his hands everywhere, slamming his fists on the table when he thought was good.

Mockingbird sighed next to her, rolling her eyes while waiting for him to finish. Clearly, this was a regular routine. Janet figured Fury's agents were perfect and did everything correctly. Maybe they would've done a better job if they were up against regular civilians, but when Strucker or the Black Widow was trained to spot things like that, obviously they would have to do better.

She could barely hear Clint snickering in the corner, while T'Challa tried to shut him up. The Avenger team was located off to the side, while Janet was standing next to Bobbi, an official spot next to Nick Fury. Apparently, she was now one of his favorites, much to her dismay. She made a quick glance toward the team, seeing a very irritated Tony. Tony didn't like it when his time was wasted.

"Seriously Fury? The _team_ isn't going to stand here any longer," he said harshly, narrowing his eyes. Janet knew when he said 'team,' he meant her specifically.

"Keep your suit on, Stark," Fury replied, waving off his agents to their work. "I don't even know why any of you are here. I just need Wasp."

"Anything you say to her will be said in front of us as well," Steve retorted, narrowing his eyes.

Janet smiled at how her team cared so much. All of them wanted to be involved, no matter how much she wanted them to stay away. Their worries made her stronger, in a way. However, she was utterly surprised at how calm Hank was about this whole thing. He barely spoke up, ever since the drastic and over dramatic performance of his in front of Fury, and he hadn't come up to personally speak with her. Sure he probably heard the whole thing from her microphone, but he knew her well enough to know to talk with her personally. So it was extremely odd when he didn't drag her to a dark corner and interrogate her.

Fury grumbled, muttering inaudible things to himself. Janet seriously thought he resembled an old man sometimes; he was always grumpy. He finally turned to her, feeling satisfied for yelling at his agents. Agent Hill glared at her for a split second before turning around in her chair and typing a few things in the computer. Fury seemed to be harder on her lately, as if she was against everything he said or claimed. "I want to congratulate you, Wasp. Your role was flawless."

"Really?" she asked, surprised.

He nodded, "Indeed. You 'enjoyed' his company, but you weren't too engrossed by him. It was the perfect balance of emotion. Now, I want those emotions to go deeper."

"Wait, what does that mean?" Tony asked, narrowing his eyes.

"I have to 'like' him now, or at least show him that I do," Janet explained, knowing where this was leading. Tony nodded, as Hank shifted uncomfortably, trying not to yell in objection.

"You're going to be glued to his hip, so you might as well get used to it," Fury added. "You won't be able to use any chips, cameras, or microphones once you enter the facility, so you will report back to the helicarrier as soon as you're done. I don't care what time it is, you will be here." Janet nodded, suddenly becoming nervous. Agent Hill could no longer keep her mouth shut, for she shot up from her seat.

"You do realize that by using an _Avenger_ to support the HYDRA cooperation, it will go against everything we believe in. The public will see that SHIELD is okay with this, and that we will officially be apart of something negative," she spat, saying Avenger as if it was poison in her mouth. Fury glared at her furiously, controlling his temper.

"That is a blow I'm willing to endure…for now," he gritted his teeth.

"The public will support HYDRA more now. This isn't the right decision. We shouldn't have to rely on _her_ to achieve this," she hissed, as Janet narrowed her eyes, ready to fire stingers right in her eyes. "It should be someone who isn't in the public eye already."

"Agent Hill, you can be discharged for the rest of the day," Fury's voice was sharp and icy, his words cutting like a knife. She narrowed her eyes in disgust, her eyes lingering on Janet and then shifting toward Bobbi. She briskly walked out of the assembly room, the sliding doors shutting swiftly behind her. Janet pursed her lips, suddenly feeling extremely awkward. Bobbi, on the other hand, was trying her best not to laugh. "Ignore her. She's good, but she's also sometimes ignorant."

"Sometimes?" Clint mumbled, making the others grin.

"All of you are dismissed" Fury finally said, as the room went back to its usual buzz. Janet walked down the steps and toward her team.

"Boy, does Hill have a stick up her ass, or what?" Clint said, grinning widely. Thor stared at Clint in confusion.

"I…do not understand," Thor said slowly, gulping in nervously and very worried, as everyone laughed. As usual, Janet saw Tony, Steve, and Hank in the corner talking, only this time Fury was with them.

'_Even though I'm the main part of this mission, it's like I'm still out of the loop_,' she thought, shaking her head. Her eyes narrowed skeptically, keeping herself from barging into their conversation and blurting something immature.

"What do you think they talk about?" she asked suddenly, as all heads turned quickly at the group. They remained silent, not knowing what to say.

"What do you think?" Bobbi called, approaching the group slowly. "Thought you were better than that, Jan."

Janet grinned, "Call it a rhetorical question. You're his sidekick, why don't you know anything?"

"Sidekick? Please…I can't always read his brain. He keeps to himself if you hadn't noticed," she replied, a mixture of serious and amusement in her tone. Janet eyed Bobbi unconvinced, knowing she knew way more than any other person besides Nick Fury himself. Bobbi glanced at Clint and stated, "Barton."

"Morse," Clint responded, the sides of his mouth forming a smirk.

"You think it would be bad if I just barged into their little secret group?" Janet spoke, stopping herself from grinning at the two.

"Duh," Bobbi said with a small chuckle. Janet never took her eyes off of them, but they lit up when she saw Hank leaving the group and out of the room. She wasted no time, never excusing herself and jetting off to him as fast as she could. However, before Janet could get to him, Fury stepped in front of her. She looked at him irritatingly.

"Yes Director Fury?" she rolled her eyes, knowing Hank was already long gone.

"Good luck today, you're going to need it," he said hesitantly, as if he couldn't say what he really wanted to convey. She nodded, appreciating his gesture, but still curious at his tentative motives. "Um…keep your eyes open at all times. If you look close enough, you might just find _friends_ that will help you."

She opened her mouth to speak, but he hurriedly walked away back to his post. She stared at him confused, shaking her head. "Friends? I seriously doubt it."

* * *

Janet nervously bit her lip, looking up at city hall. Many HYDRA agents surrounded the entrance, as well as many reporters still hyped on the frenzy. She slowly walked up, still sporting her yellow and black uniform, as the cameras flashed at her appearance. A pair of HYDRA agents quickly came to her aid, walking her to the front. As soon as they went inside, Strucker was already there, waiting for her.

"Janet," he said, seizing her hand and holding it gently. "I am glad you could make it. Please, follow me…"

"I was surprised you decided to meet at city hall. It's so…so-"

"Boring? I completely agree. I asked you to meet me here because I had a meeting with the other council members. We will now be going to one of my facilities."

"A HYDRA facility?" she beamed, feeling thankful that she was going to see one of his hideouts.

"We are no longer called HYDRA, but yes, it _was_ a secret corporation. Now, of course, the government knows full well what it is. I now lend it to them for military purposes," he explained, as they exited out the back where a limo was waiting for them. They got it, and the limo drove onto the streets, making its way towards the docks. As soon as they pulled up, Janet did see government agents surrounding the entire area. Strucker exited the limo quickly, as she followed him briskly.

He went into an old building, but what Janet witnessed on the inside wasn't old at all. Inside, everything was brand new and pristine with the latest technology everywhere. It reminded her much of Tony's things. Strucker led her into an elevator, where an eye and hand scanner were located. Strucker bent forward and leaned his eye into the scanner. He did the same thing with his hand, as the elevator went down. Janet noticed there were three stories below ground, making her wonder what was on all the floors.

Strucker began typing in some numbers, as he turned to her, "Please lean forward, my dear." She gave him a confused look. "You work for me now. The computer will only recognize those I incorporate into the system." She nodded slowly, leaning her blue eye into the scanner. She did the same with her hand, taking off her glove and placing it on the scanner.

"Recognize: Wasp," the computer said, as the elevator stopped and the doors opened to many HYDRA agents walking around. All of them were now taking off their green uniforms and masks, putting on professional suits and glasses.

"Well, this is where I leave you," Strucker said.

"What?"

"Oh my dear, I am much too busy to give you the tour. That is why _she_ will," he explained, as Black Widow slowly walked forward. Janet's eye twitched slightly, seeing the beautiful and sultry Natasha walking towards her. "The both of you need to connect if you are to work beside me. This is a good chance to get to know one another."

"Seriously?" Janet exasperated.

"Baron doesn't joke," Black Widow stated calmly. Janet would've been fine if someone else gave the tour, but in all honesty, the Black Widow intimidated her immensely. Not only was she a skilled adversary that could probably take Janet down in a second, but she also felt like a little girl going through puberty compared to Natasha's womanly figure. She was deadly, but graceful, something Janet wished she had.

"Perfect. I shall see the both of you later," Strucker nodded, as some agents came to his side and walked away with him. '_Great_,' Janet thought. '_How am I supposed to shadow him if I'm around this _thing_ all day long?'_

Natasha already began walking without saying a word to Janet. She quickly followed, examining the large computers and technology around her. She finally deduced all the floors, one being for communications, another being a hanger for ships, submarines and other uses for transportation, one used for physical exercise, and another having rooms and dorms for some agents.

Natasha, on the other hand, didn't speak a word. Janet figured everything out on her own. Unlike her, Natasha was very cold and abrasive, some thing she wasn't so jealous about. Did Natasha have fun? Or was it strictly work? Did she do things on her own? The more Janet thought about, the more she actually wanted to get to know her.

"So…you haven't really spoken to me…at all," she said hesitantly, choosing her words carefully. They walked through the training room, where many agents were working out and sparring.

"That is because I don't want to," she replied harshly, keeping her eyes forward. Janet's mouth dropped slightly at her rudeness. Her eyes narrowed as she nodded.

"Right…you don't look like much of a talker anyway. More of a shoot now and ask questions later kind of girl, huh?"

Natasha's jaw visibly tightened, but her eyes remained forward. They walked into the locker room, as Janet saw a locker with her name on it, right next to Natasha's. Janet sighed, thinking she should be the better person and actually try talking to her.

"Look, we're going to be working together now. I figured-"

"Do you think this is a game?" Natasha's voice boomed, as she finally turned to her and looked her in the eyes. Janet found her self staring deep into pure green orbs that were full of fury. "Do you really think Baron doesn't know what you're up to? You think you can just walk in here and act like you own the place?"

"Excuse me?" Janet said, louder than she intended.

"You heard me, coming here while dragging SHIELD along with you…it's laughable."

"No, I made this decision on my own. I'm the one who thought of this…this was my idea."

"You're a fool for saying yes to him," Natasha's voice was sharp. Janet gulped hastily, feeling extremely hostile.

"I did this for a reason…which is none of _your_ concern. Shouldn't you be tailing him as we speak? He'd be so lost without you, wouldn't he? The perfect ally for HYDRA, spilling all of SHIELD's secrets…I would stop judging me before you take a good look in the mirror and tell me what you see," she taunted, having to stand on her toes to get to eye level. "A traitor."

"You can find your own way out," Natasha spat, swiftly turning and walking out of the lockers.

"Bitch," she called out, knowing she heard her. Janet kept her eyes on the door, haven't being that angry in a long time.

Still, she felt unusually uneasy. Natasha's tone…it was almost protective. Janet studied Natasha while she was speaking, and it was as if she wanted to say more to her…like she was hiding something. Janet could hear the warning in her voice, begging her to turn away and save yourself from what is about to come. The Black Widow was a complete mystery to Janet, one she desperately wanted to solve.

* * *

_**Chapter 5:**_

_**Pretty short chapter, and kind of boring, but it's important to slowly ease into this, because a lot of secrets are going to also be revealed also. Next chapter Janet and Natasha are going to talk more, and maybe some more Strucker action.**_

_**Oh and yes, I watched every episode of the season 1 finale, and it was simply amazing. I can't wait till the second season, but I would like to remind everyone that the events with HYDRA and the Black Widow have not happened yet. Consider this my own version of HYDRA's reign over the city and the world. Have I said too much? Yeah, I'll just stop there...**__**Please review!**_

_**SilverShadow09**_


	6. Don't Look Down

_**Don't Look Down**_

Janet abruptly opened her eyes, shooting up from her bed. Only, it wasn't her room, but a luxurious room filled with portraits and golden outlines of pristine richness. She gulped, knowing the Avengers and Fury were probably pissed that she never checked in. She finally remembered that she and Black Widow went back to Strucker's mansion for more briefing. She managed to fall asleep, completely bored and uninterested in what he had to say. Stupid on her own behave, but she couldn't help it; Strucker was utterly boring when it came down to it.

She looked down and saw her uniform; she would've panicked if she was in any different clothing. She jumped out of bed and rushed to her purse, snatching her phone out to reveal the many messages left by her team and Fury. She grumbled, quickly sending a message to Bobbi to let her know what the status was.

She mentally cursed at herself once more, feeling extremely stupid at her decision. Her brows furrowed in frustration…she wasn't that tired. How could she just simply fall asleep? She had been exhausted in many different circumstances and never once did she fall asleep. She shook her head in frustration and punched the wall with force, causing a gaping whole to form.

"So stupid!" she shouted at herself, fiercely pulling her hand back in disgust. She was about ready to stop and burst into tears at her stupidity, but she held them back and grabbed her phone once more. A reply from Bobbi was already there: _Got it. He's pissed, but your message will ease him up._

She glared at her reflection in the mirror, wanting to say more or even call Tony. However, she stopped, thinking of the hidden cameras in her room. She fixed her messy hair and jet out of the room quickly. She gazed down the long hallways, not liking the deadly silence. She shrunk her size, zipping down the halls, wanting to just leave. All she needed was to find a window to go out of, since her room conveniently didn't have one. She was slightly panicking at this point, not remembering most of the night at all.

She gasped, stopping abruptly to see Black Widow suddenly in front of her. Her hands immediately glowed, threatening to fire. "Seriously? I'm not in the mood. Let me pass _now_."

"How are you feeling?" she ignored Janet's threats and went on to her own questions. Janet's brow rose.

"I feel I need to get he hell out of here! Now move before I make you!" Jane shouted once more, pointing her hands.

Janet's hands and arms suddenly eased and her face softened. There it was again: that expression on Natasha's face that came out every so often…the look of genuine concern and worry. Janet moistened her lips nervously, putting her arms down slowly, growing into her original size.

"You…confuse me," Janet said without thinking. She kept herself in a defensive stance, still cautious. "You put on this rough façade…but through it all…it's like you're a completely different person."

"You see things that are false. Your own pathetic imagination plays tricks on you," Natasha quickly covered up.

"No, don't play that. I can see it now," Janet said sternly, standing upright. "You're genuinely concerned for me…why?"

Natasha shook her head, turning on her heel and walking away. Janet quickly followed her, feeling like a little girl trying to catch up with her mother. "Natasha, wait." She visibly stiffened when Janet said her name, slowing her pace.

"It would be wise of you to keep your mouth shut," her voice was hard and icy, still walking.

"Damn it, don't do that! You think you're a good liar, but you're really not!"

"Your endeavors are pointless…"

Janet grabbed her arms and swung her into the wall. Natasha held herself back from taking her down. Janet's blue eyes stared harshly into her soft green ones. "Fine…I'll leave you alone. But first tell me this…am I really alone here?"

Natasha glared, ready to slap the girl for being so incessantly annoying. However, she turned her head, hearing agents coming down the hall towards them. She easily got out of Janet's grip, jogging down the hall and turned a few corners. Janet stood shocked for a split second, rushing after her. Natasha knew she'd follow, rolling her eyes; she really was like a bug that never left you alone. Although Natasha found her annoying, she was impressed with her getting down to business and trying to figure out the answer. Normal people couldn't see past Natasha's demeanor…she was surprised that Janet could.

She finally found the door she wanted, opening it quickly and letting Janet in, all while swiftly shutting the door behind her. The lights turned on, revealing a large room lined with dark walls with a large bed in the corner, and dressers across the way. Janet stood by the door, watching Natasha walking toward her dresser. She pulled out a small safe, punching in the code, as the steel door unlocked. She opened it, taking out a small device and began pressing some buttons.

Janet pursed her lips, keeping her eyes pealed for any sudden guns or weapons popping out of the ceiling. She slightly gulped, "I'm guessing this is your room…"

"Correct," she stated. "I have several other vacancies to stay, but I use this room when it's utterly necessary." She continued to type, while Janet remained still. "There are no cameras or microphones in this room; I check everyday, if that's what you're worried about."

She shook her head, "I'm just waiting for the guns to spring out and shoot me."

Natasha stopped typing abruptly, putting a hand on her hip, "You trust me one second, and the next you don't. Which is it? Because I need to know now if that's the case…"

Janet was hesitant. She reviewed what she witnessed back in her head and chose her words carefully. "I think you're good…but it doesn't mean I trust you."

A smile curved of her full lips, as she nodded her head. "Very wise." She continued typing. Janet eased, slowly walking closer and sitting on the bed. She was quiet for a moment, thinking everything through. She finally mustered up the courage to speak.

"Are you contacting Fury?"

Natasha looked up once more, closing the device and putting it back in the safe. "I can't believe he trusted _you_ enough to tell you." A silent sigh of relief passed through Janet, knowing she was correct about Natasha.

"He didn't."

"You're the first then," Natasha nodded, impressed. "Even Clint didn't figure it out, and I practically confessed."

Janet rolled her eyes, "That doesn't surprise me…that's Clint for you." Natasha nodded, a small smile gracing her lips once more. "I apologize for calling you a traitor."

"I've been called much worse," she replied, her eyes scanning her own room. Amazing, simply amazing; Natasha was living the dream Janet wanted. She was being the infiltrator, when Natasha was already one. There were many things she didn't understand; if Fury knew about this the entire time, then what was the point of Janet doing this? Why did he have her go through with this? None of it made sense. "I know you have many questions, but we have to take this slow first."

She nodded, "You asked how I was feeling earlier…"

"You were drugged last night."

"What!" Janet shrieked, standing straight up.

"Slipped into your drink. I didn't see who it was, but once you began to fade I took you out of there as quickly as I could. It was most likely Baron, but I my assumptions don't have proof."

"I want to know why."

Natasha shrugged, "He was meeting with important people last night…I'm assuming he wanted you out of the way for the time being."

"Just when I let my guard down…"

"You are still young when it comes to the ideals of infiltration and spy work. I'm going to have to teach you some methods to get by. If not, you may be 'falling asleep' every night," Natasha replied, suddenly looking Janet up and down. "Actually…we have a lot of work to do."

She narrowed her eyes, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Natasha sighed, "If you're going to apart of Baron's team, you must also look and act the part. It's fine for now, but in the future, you _must_ be more dependent on him. He must think you've actually fallen for him, just like me."

"He really _thinks_ you like him?"

"He knows I'm devoted to him, and that's all that matters. You must act the same."

Janet thought about it; she couldn't believe she was going to do all this by herself. Natasha's words were really helping her. Fury told her she was doing well before, but now she felt she could really conquer.

"I'm willing to do it."

"Of course, you wouldn't be here if you weren't," Natasha replied coolly. Janet mentally slapped herself; why did she think she was such a child compared to her? Seriously, in all ways, she felt so inferior compared to Natasha….and she hated it. The words of the blond anchorwoman came running back to her once more…being so weak and mediocre when measured up to her. Why couldn't she present that sort of authority? Was it that hard? "There is doubt on your face; I will teach you. Clearly, I can't instruct you on everything I know, for some of my secrets must stay with me, but I will show you how to get by with Baron."

Janet nodded, getting the point. She did have a lot of questions, but now wasn't the time to get into all the prim and proper things of Strucker's world. Instead, she had many more important questions to ask her.

"If you're already here, then why did Fury push so hard for me to continue with this? There's no point in me being here…"

Natasha looked down, choosing her words carefully. She almost looked annoyed or displeased. "Because I don't know Baron's plans."

"What?" Janet said, taken back. "But…"

"Surprised? No, he doesn't tell me everything," Natasha stated harshly. "I was completely stunned when he decided to run for mayor and enter the UN."

"We're screwed…we're totally screwed!" Janet paced the room. "If he isn't telling you anything, then what are we supposed to do!"

"That's why Fury brought _you_ into the picture, Janet," she confirmed, as Janet stopped pacing. "For odd and unforeseeable reasons that I can't comprehend…Baron genuinely _likes_ you. His infatuation with you is not fiction, nor is it false. His attraction to you is what is going to help us." Janet's mouth hung open slightly and her eye twitched. "Fury figures if anyone can get information out of him…it's you," Natasha finished, as Janet flopped onto the bed face first and groaned. "You now see the grave importance of your role."

"No shit," she cursed, mumbling in the bed. Natasha smiled lightly once more. Janet quickly lifted her head, "Not only do I have to get information and 'fall in love' with Strucker, but now I feel the weight of the world is on my shoulders!"

"You need to stop calling him 'Strucker'. It's Baron from now on. The more you get used to that, the better it will be for him and you."

"Fabulous," she replied sarcastically. "Anything else I need to work on to fit this stupid role?"

Natasha grinned, "This is just the beginning. There are many things I need to show you."

"Ok, hold up," Janet protested, sitting up on the bed and holding out her hands. "I _don't_ want to turn into some mini black widow that follows all of your orders and suddenly becomes a clone…"

"You can never become me," Natasha said simply, stating it as a fact. Janet rolled her eyes, clearly knowing she could never come close to Natasha's demeanor. "And I trust you can balance those difficulties."

"I'll try not to let you brainwash me," she stood up, ready to leave and get back to the mansion.

"And then there's _that_," Natasha made a disgusted face, gazing distastefully at Janet's uniform.

"Excuse me?" Janet's eyes widened at her rude comment. "What's wrong with what I wear?"

"You look like a child about to go trick-or-treating on Halloween," she responded bluntly with brutal honesty. "It's unflattering."

"This is _comfortable_ and _secure_ when I'm in battle. It allows my wings easy access and I'm not afraid of anything flying or slipping out when I am fighting," Janet quickly defended.

"It's unattractive and childish, especially when you are now in HYDRA's light. Both Viper and I represented Baron and everything he stands for perfectly."

"_You're_ basically selling sex! It just looks like he has two sluts he gets to go home to every night! It's disgusting and completely repulsive when it comes down to it."

"_This_ is Baron's world. To be in it, you must become it," Natasha shot back, leaving Janet to fume. "I will bring you a new uniform when I have finished it, one that is similar to mine."

"Yours?" Janet blinked, looking her up and down. "You're joking right?"

"Before you judge, like you usually do, this suit accommodates everything. It is flexible, perfect for movement, comfortable, waterproof, and necessary for stealth. It does not itch, chafe, or cling to my skin when I sweat. It's aerodynamic, stable, and able to breath in sweltering situations. _You_ may think it's only used to show me off, but I find it completely necessary to perform any missions, battles, or assignments," Natasha explained, her tone authoritative.

Janet couldn't help but smile, nodding her head, "And the heels?" Natasha smiled knowingly. Janet stifled a laugh, "Ok, I'm not going to lie, I love the heels. I just don't know how you can move in them." Natasha smiled lightly, looking down at her own shoes. "I'll take you up on the new uniform, but why hasn't Baron said anything to me about it?"

"He's not going to personally address it to you. I know Baron better than most people, and he can't stand your unbecoming look. Maybe he doesn't think you look unattractive, but it reminds him of the Avengers."

Janet nodded, thinking it did make sense. "Anything else, oh wise one?"

She thought about it, thinking hard. She finally shook her head, "I think that is enough information for now. More will be explained as your time here grows."

"Can't wait," Janet replied, looking back at the door. "I suppose I should get going to SHIELD then…"

"No," Natasha interrupted. "The more you go to SHIELD, the more Baron won't trust you. He has to think you are doing this for him, not just SHIELD. I will contact Fury personally and report your progress. As time progresses, you may also want to spend less time at the Avenger mansion, and more time here or the HYDRA facility. You must become part of this world…as have I."

Janet nodded, "I'll sacrifice anything to get through this." Her nightmare suddenly came back to her, seeing her teammates dead and rotting away. She did not want that to come true at all. If she could prevent such a future, then she'd do anything to do it. She came back from her thoughts, seeing Natasha typing into her device once more. She figured that was her cue to finally go home and lay in her own bed.

Before she could leave, Natasha handed her some papers, requiring her signature for some of Baron's documents. Janet figured she was Baron's secretary now. Natasha did the heavy-duty things, while Janet did the quiet ones. She finally turned to leave, her hand on the door handle. However, she turned back slowly, one more question on her mind, "I do have one more question though." Natasha looked up at her. "Were you on the roof of that restaurant on the night of our first date?"

Natasha smiled, this time genuine and full of animation, "Yes, I was."

* * *

She walked through the doors hesitantly, peering in slowly. She was surprised to see none of the team rushing after her, wondering and asking her questions. But there was no one; the mansion was completely empty. She frowned slightly, walking to the elevator. She could tell Jarvis was still up and running, so nothing had clearly gone wrong.

"Welcome home, Ms. Wasp," Jarvis said, opening he elevator doors for her. She got in, as it took her to her floor. She exited the elevator, now curious to see most of the rooms were empty as well.

"Jarvis, where is everyone?"

"They are currently returning from a mission in Siberia. Estimated time of arrival is now two hours," he replied, as she entered her room.

"Siberia? What's in Siberia?" she asked. She sometimes forgot there were other villains besides Baron in the world.

"There was a small invasion of mythical creatures that escaped from one of the nine realms. The situation, fortunately, has been dealt with appropriately. Both the Avengers and SHIELD was on site."

She mumbled to herself, "I've been gone for a day and this is what happens?" She looked out the window and gazed upon the sunset. "Ok, more than just a day." Had she really been with Natasha all day long? It only seemed like an hour ago she woke up in a strange room that wasn't hers.

She knew her next step.

She remembered her day and all the details Natasha had given her, as a sudden tear streamed down her pale cheek. One hand was on the window while the other rested on her head, closing her eyes and trying not to puke. She knew what her next step was, and she was absolutely dreading it. Just thinking about it made her sick and awful.

She had to leave. Just as Natasha told her, the more time she spent in Baron's presence, the more trust he would put in her.

She sucked in some air and exhaled deeply, rushing to her closet and taking out a large suitcase. In an hour, she had all her things packed and ready. It was almost painful to endure, but she had to do it.

Now that she would leave her team and contact Fury herself via transmitter, it would be safer for everyone. When she began this entire operation, never did she think she would literally be sucked into Baron's world, being another one of his toys to mess around with. The only thing she could do was stay true to herself and never let anything happen to the earth she lived on and loved. Her sacrifice officially began.

She knew the Avengers would freak and try to contact her, but she turned off her phone, disabled her Avenger card, and took off the headphones around her ears that she also used to communicate with them. She left the headphones and card on her bed, now sure that they would get the idea. She sadly thought of each member, especially Hank, knowing he'd be devastated. All of them would be devastated and confused.

However, the thing that made her stomach turn the most was the fact that she didn't think she was going to make it through the mission alive. At the end of this, she felt her life would be gone…and that's what scared her the most.

She picked up her suitcase, opening the window. "Goodbye Jarvis."

"Have a good evening, Ms. Wasp," he replied, as she shrunk her size and flew out the window. Soon, she was back on Baron's doorstep, as the Black Widow let her in.

* * *

_**Chapter 6:**_

_**Short and kind of boring, but she has officially left the Avengers. The plot only thickens from here as we learn more about Baron Strucker and his goals.**_

_**Please review!**_

_**SilverShadow65**_


	7. More Sorrow

_**More Sorrow**_

The TV screen was turned on, screening the news cast for the day. The picture showed the Avenger team, fighting the small invasion of mythical creatures. The many scenes shifted from SHIELD to the Avengers, showing the multiple battles they had over the course of the couple weeks.

"It's been exactly two weeks now and still no sign of Wasp," the anchorwoman presented the news as usual, her face unusually surprised. "The video presented is of the past couple weeks, and as you can see, Wasp is no where to be found. Even when we questioned the Avengers personally, they had nothing to say."

The video switched, the screen now showing Iron Man in his full armor, the team cleaning up some dead creatures in the back. The camera rushed forward, running up to him, "Iron Man, any thoughts on Wasp's disappearance?"

"No comment," he quickly said, turning his back towards the camera.

The woman came back on, "It seems the team is baffled themselves. It has officially been documented that Wasp has quit the team and left. But is this because of Baron Strucker? Is the new mayor of New York and respected member of the United Nations actually now seeing the ex-member of the team? Is their love blossoming under the sheets of HYDRA? We won't know until Wasp reveals herself to the public once more. Up next, is HYDRA finally changing their name from its negative light? Or will it-"

The screen abruptly turned off, as Hank threw the remote control on the table forcefully, sick of watching the news. Clint, next to him, gulped nervously, as Thor beside him sighed deeply. The entire team was silent for a brief moment, as the SHIELD agents around them awkwardly continued their work. Maria Hill, on the other hand, grinned widely.

Fury walked to the table, picking up the remote and giving it to Mockingbird. He knew the team would've been bothered by her leaving, but they were furious. The rage coming from the room was unbearable.

"I can't believe this is happening," Hank mumbled, feeling betrayed. The entire team was feeling betrayed. "Why is she doing this?"

"I don't know. Damn it, she's going against everything we've discussed with her. I told her specifically that we do this as a team!" Tony said gruffly.

"It's more than that. She didn't even tell us about it or give us any warning," Clint added.

"Tis not the fact she left, but her reasons for not trusting us," Thor also deduced, very sad about her leaving. The team hadn't realized how much joy Janet gave to the team until she left.

"I don't know why all of you are crying about her. She's doing all of you a favor," Fury interrupted, as their glares shot toward him.

"We made a deal from the very beginning, Fury. She knew her job," Tony replied.

"She took the mission in her own hands, something a true agent does. Not only is she protecting your sorry asses, but this entire city and world."

"If she can't even keep her team involved-!"

"You don't even know why she did it, Stark! You don't know what she's sacrificing! She's doing this for you! For all of you!"

Tony stood up sharply, "_You_ don't even know why! How do you know she hasn't been taken or captured!"

"I seriously doubt Strucker would pull a stupid stunt like that so early in his reign. You really think we're dealing with some mediocre villain here?"

"It truly amazes me how calm you are about this, Fury. I'm surprised you're not barking around the room like you usually do."

"Unless he knows more than we do," Hank finally spoke, turning his chair and eyeing Fury skeptically. The sudden silence in the room was deafening. Hank, being the genius that he was, focused on Fury, "Are _you_ still in contact with her?"

"I can assure you I know as much as you and I'm in no means in contact with her. In the meantime, all of you need to calm down and let her do her job without all of you screwing it up. The last thing we need is the Avengers attacking the mayor without cause," Fury never hesitated and remained calm. "Now…all of you get out."

* * *

The sweat seeped down her neck, as she panted aggressively while blocking a punch. She moved as fast as she could on her feet, practically flying out of the way. She grunted, receiving a jab in he ribs, as the kick went for her stomach. She winced in pain, standing straight and going for her own attack.

"Your ankles are shaking. Keep yourself calm," Natasha commanded, attacking her once more. Janet managed to block the punch toward her face by stepping to the side, raising her leg to kick. Still, Natasha managed block everything with ease like a graceful, but deadly, animal. Janet did get a few jabs here and there, but nothing fazed Natasha; she took pain quite well.

"Steve's training is nothing compared to this," Janet panted, dodging another kick.

"Captain America is a noble man, but doesn't understand how the body works. I could easily take him down."

"Do you ever stop bragging about yourself?"

"I speak only the truth," Natasha defended. "Once you memorize my techniques, you will be better than Captain America, Hawkeye, and Black Panther combined."

"If I can survive that long," Janet mumbled, taking another jab.

Janet attempted to lunge forward again, this time following Natasha's side step. She saw her opening, thrusting her hand upward and hitting Natasha's sternum, followed by a reverse punch in her stomach. Natasha grunted briefly, impressed with the strength and speed Janet already learned in a couple of weeks. She quickly seized the moment, blocking another punch Janet was throwing, slapping it down and vertical punching her ribs. Natasha finished the job, swinging a roundhouse kick straight into her gut. Janet grunted uncontrollably, falling to her knees and panting vigorously. Natasha waited till Janet got back up.

"Perhaps it is your uniform that slows you down. It is bulky…"

"Ok, ok, I get you don't like my outfit. Besides, I usually train in normal clothes, not my uniform," Janet sighed, extremely tired.

"That is your first mistake. Train in the clothes you're going to use in battle," Natasha corrected, as Janet reluctantly nodded in agreement, standing back up.

"How is the new uniform going anyway? You haven't told me much about it since you insisted I get a new one."

"It is practically finished. I'll deliver it to you tomorrow," Natasha answered, swiftly moving. She grabbed Janet's arm and swung it behind her back, kicking her leg so she was off balanced and pinned her to the floor. Janet grumbled in the padded floor. "This will be the first technique I show you."

She picked Janet back up, knowing Natasha was giving her a break. Janet picked up her water and chugged it. The sparring ring was quite as glamorous as the one back at the mansion, but it was formidable. She looked around and saw many other agents doing the exact same thing, as well as exercising and weight lifting.

"How has your transition been?" Natasha asked suddenly.

"Fine I guess. I prefer Tony's place over this any day, but it's pretty good. The media has been on my ass these past weeks though…"

"Ignore the media. Their world should never be mixed with ours."

"It's hard not to when Baron has the TV on in every room."

"He likes to keep up, seeing where he stands in the eyes of the public. He needs to be in a positive light with the public before he can further move forward," Natasha explained. Janet knew cameras were littered around the training room, so Natasha had to speak of Baron optimistically.

"Makes sense. I can't wait to see what else he has for the city," Janet smiled enthusiastically, acting excited. Natasha nodded.

"Has he informed you of the ball he is planning?"

"Ball? As in fancy dresses, champagne, instrumental music, and dancing?" Janet lifted a brow.

"In the upcoming months, a ball will be held at Baron's mansion, in honor of everything he's done and will do. Practically all of the United Nation's leaders will be there, including other noble directors from different countries and even the president. It is definitely going to be something grand."

A question occurred in Janet's mind, but she knew she couldn't ask it now. "The only ball I've been to was my high school prom…and that was horrible."

Natasha smiled lightly, "This will be nothing like a simple prom." She paused, collecting her thoughts. "The Avengers and SHIELD will also be invited."

Janet almost spat out her water and gulped, "Oh…well that's going to be awkward."

"Indeed. I would avoid them as much as possible."

Janet shrugged, "They probably won't even go. Fury, on the other hand, wouldn't miss it; he's pretentious like that." Natasha grinned, agreeing with a nod. "Or hey, maybe you can dance with Steve; he's had a serious crush on you for quite sometime now." Janet giggled, expecting Natasha to laugh with her, but she didn't. Natasha's eyes were wide and quite surprised. Janet quickly covered up, "But hey, I'm sure a lot of guys have a crush on you, right?"

Natasha shook her head, "Fear is the first thing men feel."

Janet's lips tightened, suddenly feeling guilty. "Um…"

"Let's continue," she said quickly, placing herself in a fighting stance.

"Ladies…" a voice interrupted, as Baron Strucker strode forward. Natasha instantly gave a small bow. Janet gulped, doing the same thing. He looked pleased when she did this, smiling big. "I see you two have become quite close. I'm pleased; this is what I wanted to happen. Now both of you can learn from each other."

"I have taught Wasp many things, my Baron," Natasha replied. "Her hand to hand combat is improving dramatically and she will be a great asset to your aid."

"Wonderful, and I am pleased to see that she has also taught you many things, my dear."

"I'm sorry?" she asked, confused.

"You're smiling more," he replied, as her mouth dropped slightly, actually surprised. Had she really been smiling that much? Sure Janet was funny, but she didn't expect her to actually show emotion. She suddenly cursed herself for being so reckless. She could feel the grin on Janet's face growing.

Janet was actually shocked Baron would notice something like that. She now truly believed he paid close attention to the two of them. They had grown closer over the weeks, but the friendship was still more professional than social. Natasha was still, in a way, in charge of her until Baron saw Janet fit to perform missions with her.

"Have you told her about tonight's festivities?" Baron inquired, looking at Natasha.

"Forgive me, I have not informed her," Natasha replied, blinking in amazement.

"Ah, you did not think she was invited," Baron smiled knowingly, glancing at Janet. "She will update you. In the meantime, I did purchase a small token of gratitude for my appreciation. I trust it is your size."

Baron turned and left swiftly, keeping the same grin on his face. Natasha's expression was emotionless, "I did not think he would invite you…"

"Where? A mission?" Janet asked in excitement.

"A club."

Janet's face went blank, "Excuse me?"

"You heard me correctly," Natasha sighed, picking up a towel and wiping her forehead.

"But…but he's _old_," she whispered the last part.

"He's been doing more activities that involve a more _youthful_ experience. Where he goes, we go."

"And he bought me a dress?"

Natasha shrugged, "Yours are probably unflattering anyway."

Janet grumbled, "You can _stop_ calling my wardrobe unflattering."

"That yellow sweater is hideous."

"It's comfortable…"

"It's unfathomable how you can wear that in public."

"Whatever, Tasha. You said yourself you were going to take me to get new clothes. When is that going to be?"

"When Baron thinks your ready to be in the public again, then I'll take you."

"Great…"

"Until that time…" Natasha began, picking up a Bo staff and throwing it to her. Janet struggled, but caught it nervously. "…you continue to learn."

* * *

The limo ride on the way to the club was something she had seen in a movie once. It was insane, to say the least. It was packed with some of the city's most trusted officials, with half naked women hanging on top of them. If anybody had seen this, they wouldn't be so trusted anymore. Janet nervously sat next to Baron, who was talking calmly to Natasha next to him. Beers were being thrown around like Frisbees, as the men continued to howl and say provocative things to the women. Janet gulped anxiously.

She looked down at her new dress, a stylish navy blue cocktail dress that she fell in love with as soon as she laid eyes on it. She hated crossing her legs, but she had to for this instance; the short dress barely ended at her mid-thigh. Natasha's dress was similar, only a deep purple. She took out her compact and put more lip-gloss on, trying to calm her nerves. A hand touched her shoulder gently, as she looked up.

"Don't worry, we're almost there," Baron whispered into her ear, trying to be louder than the music. She nodded with a smile, grateful. After a few more minutes, they did stop at a club, but in the back. Security immediately opened the door of the limo, as Janet sprang out of there as fast as she could. Despite the havoc the men created in the limo, something told her Baron did it on purpose.

"That was great, Strucker," one of the men said, whom Janet recognized as a senator. He was still in the motion of zipping of his pants, "I hope our table is VIP."

"As always, Senator Kelly," Baron nodded with a smile, as everyone entered the club. Janet nearly jumped when Natasha came next to her.

"Stop being jumpy. Act professional," she commanded, standing tall with beauty and confidence. "You act like you've never been to a club before."

"I've been before, but not with men getting lap dances in a small limo. This is just _weird_," Janet replied, already hearing the loud music.

"You'll understand the ulterior motive later…" Natasha explained vaguely.

Before Janet could ask more, they went into the building. The music was loud and blaring, the lowly lit space filled with multi-colored lights. Dancers were on platforms shaking everything on their bodies, and a DJ was blasting his remixes. Men, whistling as they walked by, were already staring at Natasha. However, Janet was surprised when she also received the same attention, men wanting to walk up to her if Baron hadn't been there. Her mouth dropped slightly, but she had to remember to keep it professional. She didn't think she looked that great compared to Natasha…then again, her dress was short and she was wearing a push up bra for once.

She immediately noticed the state officials walking upstairs and taking their seats, ordering alcohol. The area was cushioned and comfortable, as the dancers filed in, already knowing who each man was. The dancers gave them cigars, lighting them. The officials laughed wildly, having he best time of heir lives.

"Disgusting," Janet mumbled.

"I fully agree," Baron said next to her.

"I am a bit confused. You invited them?"

"Yes, they enjoy coming to these things," Baron answered, watching them from the corner of his eye. Janet studied Baron more closely. He was wearing his fancy Armani suit with an expensive black glove over his powerful hand. He took off the monocle he always wore, as well as the sword he kept strapped to his hip. She would admit he was changing, but that didn't mean she trusted him. But she had to admit…he gave no indignation that he was trying to take over the world. He kept his cool and was genuinely nice to others. "You still look confused, my dear."

"Sorry, it's just that…well…I don't know why…" she couldn't finish her sentence.

"You don't know why an old man, like myself, would come to this sort of place," Baron finished for her, still smiling. She nodded sheepishly, slightly embarrassed. He looked away from her, grinning proudly, "I won't be old for long."

He mumbled a bit, but she caught it perfectly. Her confused face became more apparent, wanting to ask him more what he meant by that. However, he never turned back to her. Instead, he looked down at the dance floor, watching the young crowd dance to the music. Janet met eyes with Natasha, who also caught what he said. She didn't know what it meant, but it couldn't be good. Instead of freaking out, though, she had to act like she didn't hear anything.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch that," she said with a bright smile, touching his arm gently.

He cleared his throat, "I simply do it for my friends." He gestured toward the many senators and other government officials.

"I can see they like the gifts you give them."

"It helps that I own this building now," he bragged, slowly liking the way her hand was on his arm. Janet's eyes lit, stunned that he would do that.

She shrugged, "Hey if you got it, go for it. That's what I always say."

He nodded, "I like your logic."

"Hey Strucker!" one of the senators yelled, yelling random words with a cigar still in his mouth. "How about you give me one of your _fine_ ladies!" Janet was shocked to see Baron put a protective arm over her body, defending her. Baron suddenly looked like a lion, ready to tear out a throat. In that instant, she saw the hatred once more.

"My Baron," Natasha's hand flew over to his. "I will go to him, if you wish." He considered it, but he knew Janet was watching, and that wouldn't be very good of him.

"No, my dear. He does not deserve you," he replied, releasing his hand off Janet. Natasha blinked several times, surprised. Usually he flung her around like a piece of meat. It was then she finally saw how much he genuinely liked Janet. It almost made her sick; the poor girl was in deeper than she thought. Natasha sat back and continued to listen to their conversation.

"I hear you're now torn from keeping HYDRA's name or not," Janet brought up.

He nodded, "There's so much history that comes from that name. Unfortunately, the name is painted negatively and is considered evil, by means from America. I would like to keep it, but I will be forced to change it for my people."

"I definitely agree that it makes you look bad, no offense. The symbol and everything HYDRA stands for is pure destruction. If you really want the people to love and accept you, I suggest changing it. Only, don't change what you stand for, just become something that is willing to take risks and show adoration for this country," she explained.

"You have convinced me," he smiled wide. "But I don't know what to call my organization…"

She grabbed his hands tenderly, "We can do it together." She smiled big, her eyes sparkling with delight. Baron stared at her, utterly mesmerized by her. He didn't say anything, so she became nervous, "Or…you can do it, of course."

"No…that is a perfect idea," he agreed, grabbing her hand. They stared at each other for a brief moment, and Janet didn't flinch or pull back this time. "Can I ask you something, my dear?"

"Sure."

"Well, it's not exactly a question, but more of an inquiry," he restated, dropping her hand and sitting back. "I was surprised when you left the Avengers to come live with me."

If Janet had been drinking, she would've spewed it out of her mouth from the abrupt question. She was panicking slightly, not really knowing what to say to him. "Well, as you know, Black Widow has been teaching me a lot of things, and it's hard to keep up living elsewhere."

He chuckled lowly, "My dear…you've lost complete contact with them since you've been living in my home. I don't mean to pry, but I am curious…" She hadn't been expecting this. Since when did Baron Strucker care about what she did with her team? Ok, so he cared all the time, but this was the first time he was getting aggressive about it. She could tell Natasha was cursing in her head right now. "On our date, you had your teams best interest, including SHIELD."

She scoffed, "I don't think you'd believe me if I told you." His face remained the same. She gulped before continuing, "I don't know Baron…I…I feel like I had to." She paused, building up the tension, but he listened to her intently. "I don't know if you know this, but I feel absolutely worthless compared to the rest of my team. I really do feel inadequate when it comes to their amount of power."

She paused again, looking up at the flashing lights that were whizzing everywhere. "So when you took my hand and told me I was worth pursuing…my world changed." Her face turned to look at him, "You told me I _did_ have power and that I wasn't as insignificant as I thought I was. So…I took a chance and followed my heart instead of my head." She turned once more away from him, slightly embarrassed. It was as if the music faded and only she existed suddenly. Part of it was actually true, besides the joining him. He hadn't spoken in a while and it made her nervous.

"Well…" he began. Their eyes met suddenly, and she couldn't help but gulp once more. "I have no further questions for you."

"Do you want to dance?" she blurted without thinking.

He smiled in appreciation, "I would love to, but unfortunately I cannot 'dance' the way your generation does." He paused, looking down and watching the younger crowd grind against each other. Janet smirked when he wasn't looking, knowing he would say no. "But I believe after time goes by, I will be able to dance the way your cohorts can." Once again, his statement confused her, but she didn't show it.

"Then you wouldn't mind if Natasha and I go, right?" she asked, wondering if he'd agree. His expression said no, but his words were positive.

"Of course," he nodded, although his face looked somewhat irritated. She quickly stood up and grabbed Natasha's hand, dragging her downstairs to the dance floor. She wanted to make a dash for the bathroom, but Natasha pulled her away from it, stepping on the floor.

"Hey, I wanted to talk in the bathroom," Janet protested.

"Baron told you he owns this club. He has cameras and microphones in the bathrooms and VIP rooms, as well as the dance floor."

"Seriously?" she exclaimed loudly. "So we can't talk here?"

"It can't be heard because of the music, but we can be seen. Trust me when I say he'll be reviewing the footage of us later," Natasha said seriously, eyeing the crowd with a deadly stare. Janet rolled her eyes, moving her hips to the beat. Natasha continued to stand still.

"Don't you know how to dance?"

"Yes," she replied bluntly.

"You do know where we currently are, right?"

"Yes."

Janet's eyes twitched slightly, but still continued to sway her hips back and forth with the beat the DJ was creating. Natasha sighed and moved with her, finally dancing. Janet said loudly, above the music, "You don't know how to have fun, do you?"

"Excuse me?"

"Like you're always focused on the job and never yourself. You're very selfless, but it is ok to be a little selfish sometimes," Janet figured, loving the next song that began to play. "You need a break."

"I'll take a break when this war is over," she replied quickly. Two guys came up to dance with them, but the glare Natasha gave them was so deadly, they quickly dashed away in fear. She swiftly changed the subject, "You handled Baron very well…a little too well."

Janet furrowed her brows, "What's that supposed to mean? I'm doing what you told me."

"You truly surprise me sometimes. There are moments when I think you're a complete child, and then there are others that impress me."

"Um, thanks? Seriously, how am I supposed to respond to that?"

Natasha ignored her, "He's going to trust you now…but it only gets harder from here."

Janet nodded, "I'm ready."

* * *

Another three weeks went by, causing her disappearance to be longer than a month. He sighed longingly, walking down the hall and sauntering aimlessly. He finally made it to her door, stopping directly in front of it. He opened it slowly, peering into the dark room. He looked around for a brief moment, taking in the loneliness and silence.

Hank finally walked in, closing the door behind him. He walked to the dusty curtains, opening them widely to reveal the sun. Her entire room was suddenly lit with sunlight, as the dust particles floated in the air. He remembered when Tony and Steve searched throughout her dressers and cabinets, collecting her means of communication, shutting the curtains, and forever sealing her door. Some of the team felt betrayed, while some was just sad that she left.

Him? He felt a mixture of both, but nothing was worse than not seeing her beautiful smiling face everyday. She was a light of his path, but unfortunately his light wasn't around anymore.

Some of her things were still there, collecting dust and dirt. He picked up her headphones and brushed them off, suddenly getting the urge to throw them across the room. Instead, he set hem back on her bed, letting them rest there. Tony and Steve already went through her things, but he couldn't handle it at the time. He simply walked over to her nightstand and opened the first drawer he saw. He pursed his lips at what he saw, picking it up slowly.

It was a picture of him and her, smiling merrily. He remembered the day perfectly; they went to the beach with a few colleagues to celebrate a breakthrough in the study they had been working on. The beautiful sunset was behind them, but nothing compared to her radiant smile that was across her face. She held him tightly, happy to be in his arms and away from the cold chill. He was so nervous, for it was the first time she had ever been so close to him.

He remembered at picture on her nightstand, but he never paid close attention to it. She had a picture of him this entire time? It just sat there and he never saw it. Had she felt something and he didn't even know it? No, he was her best friend, how could she ever have feelings for him? Still, he had never felt more connected to anyone before. She made him want to be a better person.

"Dr. Pym, an important live television broadcast is currently airing now. Mr. Stark recommends you to view it," Jarvis suddenly spoke, breaking his thoughts.

"Alright," Hank nodded with a long sigh, as the flat screen TV instantly turned on from across the room. The blond anchor was seen, looking shocked and excited at the same time.

"We have breaking news. Video footage has just come in from an anonymous tip regarding the sate senators and government officials. We advise you, for what you're about to see is vulgar and offensive. Use discretion upon viewing…" she said in a rush, as the video changed to the state senators, drinking, smoking, and being bombarding with half naked women. The club music was loud and blaring, but the men did not care; the focused on what was in front of them. They began throwing out their money randomly, as some women took them into the back.

"F**k New York City!" a senator proclaimed, as a bleep blocked out the curse word. He suddenly began drinking down shots, snorting a white powder substance, and diving on top of a woman. The video suddenly stopped, as the woman came back on.

"There is more video footage, but the rest is too crude to be seen. Of these senators include: Senator Conrad, Senator Blaine, Senator Weinberg, Senator Kelly-"

She continued naming off the respected officials, as Hank's mouth remained open. So many good men, some which he knew personally were being named off that were on the video.

"…and Senator Elias are, as we speak, being arrested for prostitution and drug paraphernalia." The video switched, as Senator Conrad was shown being arrested in front of his own home. His wife was sobbing in the back, curled up in a corner.

"I swear, I don't remember anything!" he cried, being shoved in the police car. "Please!" The door slammed shut, leaving him inaudible. The video went back to the woman again.

"It is a tragic day for New York, for our leaders were just in the wrong place at the wrong time. We will know further information of their upcoming trials. I'm Daniela Stone, Channel 7 Eye Witness News," she finished, as the TV turned off.

Hank gripped the photo furiously, glaring at he black screen, "Strucker."

_I know what it takes to move on…_

_I know how it feels to lie…_

_All I want to do is trade this life for something new…_

_Holding on to what I haven't got…_

* * *

_**Chapter 7:**_

_**The rating finally made its view. I tried to make it as PG13 as possible, but I could've gone further with making it R. However, I feel I kept it pretty low if regarding offensive behavior.**_

_**I'd like to apologize for the wait; it is the end of the semester and, for some reason, teachers always feel the need to bombard their students with last minute research papers, projects, and other assignments we do just to survive. So again I apologize for any inconvenience. Now it will be easier to update…hopefully. I am taking a small vacation this summer, but it shouldn't be too strenuous.**_

_**I'd also like to remind others that the story is MAINLY FOCUSED ON JANET. Yes, it will be Hank/Janet EVENTUALLY, but for now it is about her and NOT the relationship. Get used to it.**_

_**Ok, angry rant is now over :D Please review!**_

_**SilverShadow65**_


	8. Perfect

_**Perfect**_

They quickly ran through the woods, leaping and bounding over every boulder, log, and bush. They dodged trees and sprinted as fast as they could. Lasers whizzed by their ears, the guns behind them firing as much as they could. Janet practically tripped, almost falling on her face. She looked at Natasha beside her, running with ease and grace, but still barely escaping the lasers.

"Why can't you fly?" Janet panted, jumping over a broken tree.

"I don't have powers," she replied obviously.

"It was a rhetorical question!" Janet bellowed with exasperation. She finally saw the ship ahead, although the distance was still pretty far. She knew they had to park the ship without being detected, but she didn't think they'd be running for their lives afterward. Janet continued to grasp the object in her hands tighter, wanting to protect the object they stole with her life.

The ship was closer, but Modok slowly descended in front of them, blocking the ship. They stopped to a halt, as more guards ran to Modok's side. Both girls stood in a fighting stance.

"Black Widow…I should've known you were behind this," Modok said with distaste, glaring at her. The guards surrounded them fully, all pointing their guns. Modok then glanced at the unfamiliar woman who was at Natasha's side. His eyes narrowed.

Janet wasn't surprised he couldn't recognize her; she did look different. She was no longer wearing her cute uniform that was a dress. Instead, she had a full suit on, looking like Natasha's. The entire uniform was pitch black, made from the same texture and cloth as Natasha's as well. It also had yellow plates running from her lower torso to her breasts, protecting her whole front body. Instead of having a zipper, the collar went all the way up to her neck. The back had small slits for her wings to pry out of her back, but still covering every inch of skin, including her hands. However, her favorite feature, no matter how much she hated to admit it, was the heels. She was surprised at how easy she could run in them. It was difficult at first, but she got used to it quickly.

Other than the entire outfit, she looked absolutely different. She finally admitted to herself how much older she looked when she didn't wear the dress. When she first looked into the mirror, she gasped loudly, making Natasha smile. The uniform showed her sultry curves that she tended to hide. Her long legs were even longer, as the heels made her taller and her bottom was curved and rounded. Her hair remained the same, as well as her natural beauty. She looked like a woman instead of a girl, and she had to admit…she looked hot and sexy.

Modok's eyes suddenly widened, "An Avenger?" He was suddenly worried.

Janet couldn't help but smile slyly at his fear, "Not quite." He noticed the small item in her hands, and that's when his anger returned.

"Baron Strucker has you running his errands again. Both of you clearly don't know what power that entity carries…and that it _rightfully_ belongs to me," he stated, as the guards continued to point their guns.

"You are a crook, Modok. _Nothing_ rightfully belongs to you," Black Widow replied, her eyes scanning her surroundings.

Modok glared, "That specific piece of fortune does! Give it back or die!"

"Listen, big head, we're getting through here whether you like it or not. Your men will die if they do not let us pass," Wasp retorted quickly. Modok began laughing hysterically.

"There are two of you and at least 60 of my men! How do you expect to survive?"

"It's simple, really," Wasp said, feeling Black Widow tense.

Modok pursed his lips, shouting loudly, "Fire!"

The men began firing all at once, aiming the two women. Wasp automatically shrunk her size, as Black Widow jumped high into the air. Wasp stuffed the item down her collar and began firing her stingers at the guns, the power melting the barrel of the weapons. She dodged the lasers with ease, focusing on the guns only for the time being. In the meantime, Black Widow landed on her feet with a thud, noting the lack of weapons that were being fired. She attacked swiftly, kicking and punching every yellow-suited man she came in contact with.

After a few minutes, Wasp was finished with the guns and followed Black Widows' lead. She had taken out most of them, but there were still a lot left. Wasp began attacking as well, growing back into her original size while tossing her leg into one of the guard's face. Modok stared helplessly, watching the two women take down his small army. He could call his other men, but the hideout was miles away from their spot now. Instead, he stood in shock as Black Widow snapped the neck of the last guard.

Both women, barely panting, stood in front of the floating head and ready to deal with him next. Modok did the noble thing and ran away quickly back to his base, screaming panicked words.

"Leave him, he is a coward," Black Widow stated, looking at the fallen men. "How many did you kill?"

Wasp looked at her sheepishly, "None…they're just knocked out." Black Widow's face remained stoic. "Well excuse me if I frown upon killing!"

"It is fine," Black Widow rolled her eyes. Both walked back to the ship. "Did you protect the artifact?"

"Yeah, although I highly doubt it was worth risking our lives for," she replied, taking out the item. "What do you think it is?"

"I'm not sure." Wasp began to unwrap it. "What are you doing?"

"Opening it."

"Baron will notice it is opened."

"We'll just say it was roughed up during the fight. This will be good to report back to Fury," Wasp said, as Black Widow waited with anticipation. Janet's eyes narrowed, pulling out a green stone in the shape of a diamond. "What the hell? Do you know what it is?"

Natasha picked it up and studied it. She shook her head, "Baron has never stolen something such as this. He has taken many jewels in the past, but none as specific and intricate. I will still report it to Fury, nonetheless."

"Great, we steal something from the craziest guy on the planet, and we don't even know what it is. I just love when that happens." They took their seats on the ship, as Natasha manned the controls.

"In time, remember what I said about patience," Natasha reminded, as Janet grumbled. The ship slowly ascended off the ground, gaining height. Soon, it was soaring in the air swiftly, flying back to the HYDRA base. "Baron is giving a speech tomorrow."

"Yeah I know, good luck with that."

"Something tells me he wants you there…"

"What?" Janet replied, shocked. "It's only been two months."

"It's a mere guess, but I believe he wants you to finally step out in the public."

Janet groaned, "The Avengers will be there." _Hank will be there._

Natasha shook her head, "You can't let them distract you now. It's for their own protection."

"You don't get it. You don't know how persistent all of them are. First chance they get, they'll be on me."

"You do what I taught you."

Janet rolled her eyes, staring out the window and the darkness of the night. The whole evening had stressed her out. On her first mission under Strucker's command, she managed to steal the item perfectly, but also setting off the alarm and having a small army chase them into the dark forest. Essentially, it was her fault; she tricked the alarm, having the entire base wake up and attack the two women. Natasha didn't seem to mind, for it was her first mission, but Janet hated screwing up after so many days and weeks of training.

Natasha suddenly sighed, interrupting Janet's thoughts. "I know the real reason why you're so nervous." Janet stared at her, trying to figure out what she was getting at. Natasha didn't say anything; she seemed embarrassed for even bringing it up. However, the night was late (or early, as she saw it) and Janet didn't feel like questioning her about it. "What's it like being in love?"

If Janet had water in her mouth, she would have spewed it out and gotten all the controls wet. She almost doubled over in her chair, if not for the seatbelt strapped around her. Her eyes practically bulged out of her sockets, staring at her in bewilderment.

"Excuse me?"

Natasha managed to sigh again, still feeling slightly mortified. Janet had never seen her so embarrassed before. But why? It was simple girl talk, but Natasha didn't _do_ girl talk. A tinge of pink managed to cross her cheeks.

"You know what I mean," Natasha finally said, controlling her emotions better.

"You've never been in love?" Janet asked, as an image of Hank immediately entered her mind.

"Hardly…I've only used men for sexual satisfaction rather than trying to find love the hard way."

"Ew, _please_ do not go down that road, I don't want to know anything," Janet quickly said. "Tasha, I really don't understand the question."

"How do you _know_?"

"Are you really asking me this? The most beautiful woman I've ever met and you have trouble in the love department?"

"I'm not having trouble, I just want to know how it happens."

Janet scrunched her brows, looking forward. "I…I don't know. It just happens."

"You and the doctor, how did it start?"

Did _everybody_ know about the secret love for her best friend? "How did _what_ start? Nothing has happened…"

"I know you miss him. I know not one day goes by when you don't stop thinking about him. I recognize love when I see it, I just don't understand it. And now you are afraid of going to the speech tomorrow because you haven't seen him in a long time and you can't stand to see him when you're like this."

Janet gulped, pursing her lips tightly, "Yes…"

"But you can't run up to him and hug him, for you still have a role to play and Baron is always watching," Natasha explained, reading her like a book.

"I've already told you once before not to remind me of how transparent I am," Janet grumbled to herself, crossing her arms.

"Keep holding onto that faith, Jan. If we don't have faith, then what else can we count on?"

"Are you done preaching?" Janet asked bluntly. An awkward silence filled the room until she spoke again. "Why did you bring the subject up anyway? Do you know how random that was?" She didn't think Natasha was going to answer.

"I've just been thinking lately," she shrugged. Janet always thought it was weird when Natasha opened up. She was always so confined and kept things close to the chest. However, Janet had managed to break off a piece of Natasha's emotional armor and got through. Janet definitely saw it as a great accomplishment.

"Thinking?" Janet asked, seeing the HYDRA base down below. Natasha lowered the ship into the hanger.

She shook her head, "Just forget about it."

"You can talk to me, you know," Janet sighed with irritation. Natasha landed the ship, powering it down.

"I know."

Janet unbuckled herself, grumbling at how frustrating Natasha was. When she peeked out the window, Baron was standing right outside, waiting. His smile was big, and yet eerily creepy at the same time. Ever since Janet had gotten closer to him, she saw more of his darker side. She acted like she didn't seem to mind. Actually, she acted like she was converting to a darker side…to which hopefully Baron believed it.

"My lovely ladies," Baron said, as both walked down the ramp, heels clanking on the metal floor. Baron smiled hungrily toward Janet, looking as if he wanted to pounce at any second. "Did you get what I asked for?"

"Yes my Baron," Janet answered with a sultry smile. She handed the packaged jewel to him, as he took it from her, gently touching her hand. He opened it in front of them, unraveling the green gem.

"Stunning, isn't it?" he held it up, examining it with his monocle. "In time, both of you will learn the power this small crystal possesses." He gave it to one of his agents, placing it in a steal box. He gazed at Janet, "Or at least one of you." She looked at him with apprehension.

"Green's not really my color, my Baron," she grinned playfully.

He grinned back, "Oh, but it will be, my dear." He took her hand in his, raising it to his face.

"We can work something out, I suppose."

He nodded with excitement, turning to Natasha. "As you know, I will be making a speech tomorrow in front of the Statue of Liberty." He motioned for both of them to walk with him, down the halls. "I will need several agents surrounding the island and _both_ of you at my side the entire time while at the podium."

"Both, sir?" Janet asked.

"Yes, it is time my dear for you to finally step out. You did, after all, help me with the explanation of the company," he explained. "HYDRA is officially over with." Both women didn't say anything, silently agreeing with him. "Now, I suggest some sleep. We have a long day tomorrow…"

* * *

Hundreds of people gathered on the island, several different news stations gathering at the front. The anchors were already stating the facts of Strucker's speech in front of the rolling cameras. SHIELD was already on-site, Nick Fury and Mockingbird off to the side of the public. Mockingbird looked nervous, rubbing her hands every other minute. Fury remained stoic, his arms crossed and face emotionless.

"Weapons, sir?" Maria Hill asked, walking forward.

"No weapons. We are here because of peace, not to start a fight," Fury replied, much to Hill's dismay. He glanced upward, seeing the Avenger ship flying low and ready to land. The ship landed next to the SHIELD one, as it powered down. The door opened, falling to the ground as Iron Man stepped out first. "I was wondering when you were going to get here."

"Wouldn't miss it," Iron Man replied, as the rest of the team exited. All of their expressions were twisted with sadness and anxious feelings.

"What's this speech about anyway?" Captain America asked.

"We've heard several rumors, but none of them are clear. It's a mystery to us too," Fury answered.

"Same here," Ant Man responded, his eyes peered to everything. The HYDRA agents were already crawling everywhere; Strucker was already here. He wanted nothing more than to grabbed Strucker by the collar and beat him to death. He wasn't a violent man, but when it came to Janet, he'd do anything.

"These people are eager to hear what he has to say. I cannot imagine the lies he has told to so many others," Thor commented.

"He's just an asshole, Thor…and a really good one," Hawkeye stated, glancing at Mockingbird every chance he got. A few stations were trying to pass the SHIELD agents, wanting to interview Fury and Iron Man. The agents struggled to keep them at bay.

"This better be worth it," Captain America muttered.

In an instant, the crowd began to cheer and applaud suddenly, as the Black Widow took her place beside the podium. As usual, she was poised and graceful, but also fierce and lethal. When the Black Widow stepped out first, it was a given Strucker was right after. However, Baron Strucker wasn't the next person that stepped out and walked to the podium. Loud gasps and shrieks sounded throughout the crowd, as the cameras flashed rapidly.

Wasp stepped out suddenly, walking with the same poise as Black Widow did. She was nervous on the inside, but her face said nothing of her fear. She walked with confidence and determination, taking her place on the left side of the podium.

"Wasp! Wasp!" the anchors yelled, getting close ups on her emotionless face, as security pushed them back. She crossed her arms, saying nothing to the stations and keeping her eyes scanning throughout the crowd.

"Holy shit," Hawkeye said out loud, his mouth hanging open. The entire team didn't know what to say, as all their wide eyes continued to stare at their once beloved friend and teammate. The look in her eyes screamed of hate and betrayal. Her expression had nothing; no smile, no light, and no friendship.

"Janet?" Hank said with distress, staring at the woman he loved looking like a dark villain. "This can't be happening…"

Baron Strucker stepped out next, taking his place at the podium with Black Widow on his right and Wasp on his left. He began immediately thanking the city and its officials and officers. Meanwhile, Janet couldn't bear to look at the team; she could already picture the distraught on their faces.

However, she mustered up the courage. Using her peripheral vision, she got a good look at the team. She wanted to flinch at their despair and anguish. She could sense the feeling of betrayal and deceit rolling off them in waves. She wanted nothing more than to run through the crowd and hug them all. Then again, when she looked upon Hank's face, tears threatened to pour down her face. She kept her expression emotionless, but it was one of the hardest things she'd ever done.

Never had she gone two months without seeing Hank; the longest had been a month. Eight weeks of not seeing Hank literally left her heart empty. She missed him more than anything in the world. She missed his smile, his eyes, and his strong arms that held her every so often. She even missed his ungodly hours of pure nonstop science experiments. She missed _him_. And now, now that she finally gazed upon his breathtaking and handsome face, she wanted nothing more than to break away from the charade she was playing and run to him. She wanted to kiss him and confess the love she felt for him after so many years.

But she couldn't. She couldn't be selfish and follow her heart on this one, not when innocent people were at stake. And now, as she stood in front of the world, pretending to be someone she wasn't, she knew she couldn't go back now. She was in deep, deeper than she ever was before, but she was ready to put her life down to finally be the hero she desired to be.

"I would also like to finally introduce the newest member of my organization and my most trusted agent…Ms. Janet Van Dyne," Strucker informed, his hand outward toward her. The crowd applauded loudly once more, the multiple cameras flashing. She would roll her eyes if she had the chance, but she definitely didn't want to let everyone else know how bored she truly was. Baron's speeches grabbed her attention only so much. "I have called all of you today to inform you of the HYDRA organization. The rumors are true when I say that the cooperation is officially closed and HYDRA no longer exists."

The crowd cheered some more, now fully trusting Baron Strucker. "With the help of Wasp, my dear agent, we have officially banned the industry and are getting rid of all ships, weapons, and other affiliated systems that have burned the past countless times. If you do not believe me by my words…believe my actions. I truly wish to help New York City and all of its people beneficially. I hope to continue to receive your grace and adoration, for I could not have done it without you. Thank you."

The media immediately took its chance, bombarding the podium with questions and concerns. He answered them politely, choosing every individual.

Suddenly, a man from the crowd came forward from the side, watching Strucker continue to answer questions. His eyes were bloodshot red and one hand was in his jacket. No one particularly noticed him, for he was an average looking man. However, he crept forward and pulled out a gun, lifting it in the air and shooting it off twice. The crowd instantly dropped to the floor, ducking their heads and panicking.

"Wolfgang Strucker is evil! He deserves to die!" the man screamed loudly, pointing the gun at Strucker. Before he could even fire, his eyes widened huge as Wasp was suddenly in front of him, sprinting towards him. In a matter of seconds, Janet ducked under his pointed arm, thrusting her hand up towards the man's elbow and breaking it. He cried out in pain as she took the gun from his hand, tripping his leg and causing him to fall forward on his face. She grabbed his wrist, twisting in an uncomfortable position, as he continued to scream. By the end of a couple seconds, one hand held his twisted and broken arm, the other hand had his own gun pointed at his head, and her foot was against his back, keeping him down.

He screamed some more, tears rolling down his face, "I surrender! I surrender!"

The public was astonished as how fast Janet seemed to move, and detaining the shooter all in mere seconds. Daniela, the blond anchor stood in shock, mumbling to her cameraman, "Did you get that?"

"Hell yeah!" he replied, zooming in on Wasp. Soon, police came to her side, collecting the gun and grabbing the shooter. Janet whipped a small bead of sweat from her brow and walked casually back to the podium.

"I believe we are done for the day," Strucker politely suggested, grinning at Janet when she came back up. "Thank you again." The media begged for more, but Strucker exited off the stage. Black Widow and Wasp followed behind him closely.

"What the hell just happened?" Hawkeye blurted, his hands rushing to his head.

"I have never seen her move that fast before," Black Panther also commented. "It would seem Janet is certainly _not_ wasting her time."

Iron Man shook his head, "She's…she's like a different person."

Captain America retorted, "No, I don't believe that. She's still the same person."

"Cap, did you see what just happened? She was ready to tear that guy's arm off!" Iron Man yelled, pointing to the scene.

"It doesn't matter," Ant Man stepped forward. "She's not the kind of person to change easily. She's still the same! She knows who she is…if you can't trust her, then what else are we supposed to do?" Hank began walking away and back to the ship, "I'm not giving up on her." Captain America watched him walk, as he turned to glance at Janet's leaving back. He narrowed his eyes, knowing the team was still conversing with Fury and took his chance, walking away from the group.

Janet's blood, on the other hand, was still rushing, her heart pounding vigorously. Baron couldn't stop smiling, very proud of the little incident that just happened. She'd be really pissed if he planned this whole thing, but she could tell he didn't; he was way too excited. If he did plan it, he would've been calmer about the situation.

Baron stopped in his tracks, seeing one of his 'clients' standing in front of his ship. He cleared his throat, turning to them, "I have unfinished business to attend to before we go home. Please wait for me." Both girls nodded, watching him enter the ship with the mysterious man.

"This is when I begin to worry," Natasha said, as the two continued to walk, behind the Statue of Liberty, away from the commotion in the front. They stopped when they were alone.

"Who was he?" Janet asked.

"I don't know, but he looked like one of his scientists from Germany," she replied, looking grave. "And that is never good. The technology Baron is attracted to is the type that can cause extreme damage. Knowing he hasn't changed, he's definitely planning something. We need to find out what."

Both heard a noise coming from behind, quiet footsteps that probably couldn't be heard by a normal person, except for Natasha and Janet. Both turned around swiftly, Natasha pointing her wrists towards the assailant, and Janet's hands glowing brightly. Janet couldn't hide her surprise.

"Janet," Steve stated, remaining still and not afraid. He didn't even attempt to take out the shield from the straps on his back. Her hands continued to glow brightly.

"What do you want?" Janet asked, her voice icy. She was dying inside, threatening one of her friends.

"I came to talk," he replied softly. "Put your hands down."

She shook her head, "Not until you leave."

"Jan, I'm here as a friend. I know this isn't you…"

Janet was cursing in her head, shooting a small beam at his feet and causing him to jump backward, "Things change."

"_You_ don't change! Just talk to me," Steve pleaded, taking off his mask and showing his honesty.

"There's nothing to talk about. I'm no longer an Avenger…I work for Baron now," she growled, more at herself for being so cruel. Steve looked like he was stabbed in the back. She blinked back her pain, "Sorry Cap, but you can't save me."

He stared at her once more before turning around and running back. Both women finally put their arms down, Janet looking solemnly at the ground. Natasha stared at her in awe and concern.

"I'm surprised you were so harsh to him."

Janet scoffed, "You aren't impressed? I'm shocked."

"I'm proud that you kept your cover, but your level of ruthlessness was that of mine," Natasha said, as Janet sighed.

"Doesn't matter, he still knows I'm the same person. I just needed him to go away before Baron came back."

Natasha blinked, "How? You've clearly displayed that you solely work for Baron now."

Janet formed a small smile, "Because I called him _Cap_." Natasha slowly smiled, wrapping her mind around the idea.

"Very clever," her smile remained big, somewhat excited. "I'm glad. I trust Captain America." Normally, Janet would've asked Natasha what she meant by that, but she clearly wasn't in the mood now.

"Can I please be alone?" she asked quietly. Natasha nodded, knowing she was in pain. She silently left Janet within her own thoughts.

Within seconds, Janet dropped to her knees and finally released all the emotions she had been feeling the entire day. She sobbed, as tears rushed from her eyes and down her cheeks. Her tears were hot and burned her eyes, as she cried in her hands. So much pain finally escaped her body, as her passionate feelings were finally liberated. She continued to cry to herself, knowing Natasha was probably listening, but she didn't care. All she cared about right now was letting sorrow and agony wash away, just like her tears. At this point, all she could do was continue to cry until her tears ran out.

Why was it so hard to be perfect?

* * *

_Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever feel…_

_Like you're less than, less than perfect…_

_Pretty, pretty please, if you ever feel…_

_Like you're nothing…_

_You are perfect to me…_

* * *

_**Chapter 8:**_

_**Can you feel the tension in the air? I know I can! Emotions are flowing everywhere! I think we're getting closer. A couple more chapters, and we'll be headed for the climax…finally.**_

_**Hmm not much to say right now, only to please review because your thoughts are extremely helpful!**_

_**SilverShadow65**_


	9. Let It Go

_**Let It Go**_

Janet's eyes lazily closed shut, shaking herself to wake up again. She momentarily fell asleep for a few minutes, only to have Natasha kick her chair with force. She grumbled, focusing her eyes out the window and gazing into the stars. She didn't know what time it was, but she did know it was late and she was sick of the all-nighters Baron sent them on. This was the fourth time they picked up the same package from the same destination.

For the past two weeks, both of them had been taking small missions in China to receive packages for Baron, in his own ship. The amount of jet lag had left a huge toll on Janet, but she figured she'd rather be doing this than any more press conferences involving the Avengers. Four times going back to China was annoying as it was, and she was certainly curious as to what they were picking up.

When she did look, her and Natasha discovered several cables, electronics, and other metals that could be used to build something _enormous_. It was then her and Natasha feared the worst and the question was suddenly evident.

What was Baron Strucker building and what could it do?

It scared them more than anything, and Janet couldn't help but shake when she thought about it. They immediately told Fury, informing him that Baron was in fact up to something suspicious. Even Janet didn't know about it, and Baron practically told her everything.

"Please talk to me, I'm falling asleep," Janet blurted suddenly, slouching in her chair.

"What do you want to discuss?" Natasha replied, still piloting the jet.

"I don't know," she replied with a grumble, checking the digital clock on the dashboard and groaning at the time. Natasha remained silent, clearly not wanting to talk. The jet jerked up and down in some clouds, causing her to grip the controls tighter.

"We're going through some turbulence. Make sure the package is securely fastened," Natasha commanded, as Janet got up and went to the back. She walked carefully, almost falling from the jumps of the plane. She glanced at the large box full of the mysterious supplies. She took hold of the straps that were around it and tightened them even more than they already were. Even if the ship went upside down, there was no way the package was becoming undone. Janet went back to the cockpit, taking her seat next to Natasha.

"Safely secure, although I wouldn't mind if it 'accidentally' fell out of the jet," she said.

"We have to deliver that back, otherwise we'll definitely be suspected." Natasha replied, much to Janet's dismay.

"What do you think it is?" she asked cautiously, looking worried.

"I don't know...I'm scared to find out. Those parts look as if it's to be something big. I've never seen such technology before, and HYDRA has always had the best…besides Stark industries, that is," Natasha confessed.

"What did Fury say?"

"Same thing he always does; be cautious and keep doing your jobs. Not exactly specific, but he put us in this position for a reason. It's our job to figure it out, not his."

Janet nodded, "I'll talk to Baron. He has to spill something to me."

"At least your confident."

"You're not?"

Natasha shrugged, "I think realistically, but that doesn't mean I give up easily either."

"So…?"

"Yes, right now we're losing this battle. We're still clueless and that gives him the advantage."

"He must've been planning this for a long time. How else would he get all this done?" Janet asked, so confused.

"I believe he woke up one day and realized what he was doing now wasn't working. He changed tactics and showed a more 'compassionate' side," she answered. "It's clever, in my opinion."

Janet remained quiet after her comment, not wanting to think how far behind they were in trying to figure out his ultimate plan. Instead, another thought occurred to her.

"Why do I get he feeling we're delivering the very thing that's going to kill us in the end?" Janet asked with fear, biting her lip.

"You're not alone with that theory," Natasha replied with a sigh, nodding.

"Great," Janet mumbled, leaning back in the chair and staring out the window once more. The clouds whizzed by quickly, but the stars remained in the sky. She loved looking out the stars when she was deep in thought, especially at a time like this. As said before, the stars always reminded her that there was a world that needed to be protected. No matter how much Janet wanted to quit, she knew she couldn't.

She shook her head, not wanting to think of serious matters at the moment. She remained quiet for a moment, glancing at the controls tiredly, wanting nothing more than to crash in her bed and sleep. She hated the strange hours Baron made her and Natasha do missions or run errands for him. It made sense why Natasha was always so cold and bored.

Then again, Natasha had been opening up more, which was utterly strange in Janet's opinion. Janet turned to look at her curiously, narrowing her eyes as if scrutinizing her. Natasha could feel her eyes on her, but continued to keep forward and stay silent. After five minutes, Natasha finally surrendered with a sigh.

"Yes Jan?" Janet remained silent, still staring at her curiously. Natasha pursed her lips, "You found out, didn't you?"

Janet kept her cool. "That depends on what _you_ are talking about."

"Well that depends on what _you_ are thinking," she fired back, eyeing her skeptically. "You look at me as if I have some mental problem."

"Well that depends if you do or not. You've been acting really strange lately."

"You act strange all the time and you don't see me complaining about it."

"That's just my personality," Janet growled slightly, once again finding herself arguing with her. "And stop changing the subject! I want answers, Widow!" Her finger pointed in between her green eyes. Natasha narrowed her eyes in irritation.

"That depends on the answers you are seeking."

Janet slapped her forehead, getting nowhere with the conversation. "Seriously Natasha, I'm trying to be your friend!" Natasha's lips tightened, facing forward. "Like, you keep asking me strange questions lately, as if I'm supposed to know the answer. You ask about life, love, and joy…and it makes me think you're really depressed."

"Dear lord, you make it sound like some sappy soap opera," she instantly scoffed. Janet blinked.

"I give up…I give up! There's no talking with you!" she threw her hands up in the air, crossing them over her chest after. She kept herself forward, utterly livid at the fact Natasha wouldn't indulge in a small talk with her. After another minute, Natasha turned sharply to look at her.

"I've been looking at my life differently," she said quietly. Janet kept silent, urging her to continue. "I mean, I have the same ideals and standards, but I also want to feel more."

"As in love…" Janet spoke. Suddenly, her face brightened. "You _like_ someone!" Natasha's eyes widened slightly, very surprised by her outburst. Janet shook her head, "Sorry, I'll remain calm. It's just that last time we talked, you asked me how I knew when I loved Hank." Janet shut her mouth, realizing she just admitted her affection for the man who could shrink and grow. "I can't believe I just said that out loud."

"It's not as if I didn't know…"

"Yeah but…I've never said it out loud before," Janet said slowly. "It feels great to just _say_ it." She smiled to herself, loving the feeling of just saying her secrets. She looked at her friend, "Oh sorry, we're talking about you…"

"Oh no, don't let me stop you," Natasha grinned.

"No, no, we're focusing on you, remember?" Janet persisted, falling for Natasha tricks. She thought she'd be better at it by now, but apparently Natasha always had a plan up her sleeve, even if it was mediocre as girl talk. "Now, remember when you asked me when I knew I was in love? What did you mean by that?"

"It was a simple question, nothing more," she replied firmly. "My life isn't something to discuss openly with others…no matter how close they become."

"You have to let some people in. It's not healthy," Janet commented, giving up with a sigh.

Knowing she won, Natasha quickly changed the subject. "The ball is coming up."

Janet leaned her head back and closed her eyes, now sick of talking. Natasha could bring up any subject Janet disliked and endured, but when Natasha didn't like the topic, she instantly shut down and put up her shield. So now, Janet was doing the same, putting up a shield and being silent.

"Janet…" Natasha gripped the wheel in frustration. "The Avengers accepted the invitation."

"I know," she grumbled.

"SHIELD also accepted and will be on site," she informed.

"Obviously," Janet retorted, her arms crossed defiantly.

"Are you seriously mad at me because I didn't say anything about my personal life to you?" her voice raised a little, looking at Janet as if she was a child.

"I'm not mad," Janet stated simply, keeping her focus out the window.

"Well, this is usually the part when you tell me what you're wearing," Natasha brought up.

"You should've seen the dress Baron bought for me," Janet blurted, unable to contain the level of surprise she felt when she first saw the glamorous dress.

Natasha smiled slightly, "I've seen it."

"It's just so…" she stopped, narrowing her eyes at the red head. "You just know how to get me to talk, don't you?"

"It's in the job description."

"Aren't we there yet?" Janet uttered loudly, her leg shaking in annoyance.

"Approaching America's borders now," Natasha affirmed.

"Finally. I'm so glad this is our last trip," Janet smiled, ready to sleep. Natasha's brows scrunched slightly, looking at her radar curiously. Janet instantly took note, "What is it?"

"Ships just before the border. Looks like SHIELD to me," she replied, pressing a few buttons.

"Ok, can't we pass?"

Natasha shook her head, "Normally we would, but we're in an unauthorized ship with no serial numbers. Baron wanted this to be top secret."

Janet was somewhat panicked, "Um…what does that mean?"

"Unidentified aircraft, please state your business," Maria Hill's voice was loud and clear on speaker, as Janet and Natasha exchanged looks.

"What do we say?" Janet asked.

"We say nothing. We can't let anyone know who we are or what we're carrying."

"But that means…" Janet's eyes widened, now seeing the SHIELD ships in view.

"Unidentified aircraft, this is Agent Hill from SHIELD. Please state your business in this area," Maria repeated, her voice becoming fierce.

"Where's Fury?" Janet asked Natasha.

"If Agent Hill is giving orders, then Fury must be attending to more important matters."

"So, we're screwed…" Janet muttered. They were getting closer to the ships, but still very far from land.

"I don't even know why SHIELD is out here at this hour," Natasha mumbled to herself, remaining calm.

"Unidentified aircraft, if you do not respond, we will use deadly force," Maria stated, almost sounding excited. After another minute, both girls saw fighter jets rushing out of the helicarrier and towards them.

"Buckle up," Natasha commanded, as the straps from the chairs automatically latched over their bodies safely. Natasha played with the frequency, knowing what type SHIELD used.

Three ships were heading toward them, guns out and ready. The first lasers fired from the first ship, as Natasha easily dodged it, flying upward to a higher altitude. The three jets were right behind them, still firing. Natasha spun in the air with ease, barely missing each shot.

"As an agent of SHIELD, I order you to stop!" Maria called out again, watching the jet move easily like a professional. Maria turned to her team, "Send out more!" More fighter jets quickly rushed out of the hanger and toward the single jet that was gracefully escaping.

"We're going to have to fire upon them," Natasha ordered.

"Seriously?" Janet replied.

"I'm not going to kill them," Natasha instantly stated, putting her thumbs on the buttons. Natasha flipped backwards, as the entire jet was upside down. She got behind them and fired at the wings, as two ships went down. Natasha continued the same thing, firing the attacks until none were left. More ships SHIELD ships suddenly appeared right behind them.

"This is getting us nowhere. We need to pass their barrier," Janet said.

"The helicarrier has larger guns than us. If we attempt to pass, we'll be taken down for sure."

"Then we need to take them with us. They won't shoot their own men," Janet directed, wanting to unbuckle and snatch the controls away from her. Natasha ignored her, doing the same thing. The agents eventually caught on to her movements and were ready to fire upon them. Janet was getting frustrated. She knew Natasha was a field agent, not a regular flyer.

"Unidentified aircraft…" a different voice was suddenly speaking, as Janet's blood froze. It was Captain America himself. "This is the Avengers. You are flying in an unauthorized and hostile area. We are here to bring you in."

Janet looked up and saw the Avengers queen jet flying toward them. She could just imagine all of them packed in there, besides the Hulk and Thor, waiting eagerly to take them down. She turned to Natasha about to say something, and was surprised. Natasha's eyes were big and she had a tint of pink across her cheeks. Janet would've asked what was wrong, but instead unbuckled her seat.

"Move," she commanded, unbuckling Natasha.

"What are you-"

"I'm taking control," Janet practically pushed Natasha out of her seat, grabbing the controls. "I can fly better than you." Natasha took the seat next to her, buckling herself. The jet immediately switched gears, as Janet pressed several different buttons. The ship instantly went faster than before, spiraling through the air with several different fighters close behind, including the Avengers. Janet took the jet down, going straight and vertically downward. The water below was seen, as Janet looked like she was going to ram the surface.

"Where are you going?" Natasha yelled, seeing the water approach quickly.

"I know what I'm doing," Janet replied, quickly glancing at the radar to see the jets still right behind them.

"You are approaching dangerous levels!" Iron Man spoke on the speaker, as Janet continued to get closer to the water. Two ships that were tailing them pulled up suddenly, as the rest continued to follow.

"This isn't a submarine!" Natasha blurted once more. Janet ignored her, still spiraling down. The alarms in the jet went off, imploring them to stop. "Pull up, damn it!"

"Not yet!" Janet snapped. Another jet pulled up, as the queen jet and ten other SHIELD jets followed closely. "Now." With mere feet below, Janet pulled up quickly, barely missing the surface of the water. Iron Man did the same, barely missing the water. The SHIELD agents crashed into the water. Janet flew the jet into the air, knowing the Avengers were still behind them. "Thought they would make it. Let's end this." Janet pushed through, gaining altitude once more.

"Identify yourself now!" Maria Hill screamed on the speaker, becoming extremely angry.

"I really hate her," Janet mumbled to herself, as Natasha remained silent throughout the entire flight. "Dark clouds up ahead." She soared through the clouds, the jet becoming invisible to the eye.

Meanwhile, Steve was piloting the ship, with Tony right next to him. The others were tense with anticipation. Clint spoke up, seeing the jet enter the clouds, "Damn this guy is good."

"Are you sure it isn't being controlled by a machine?" Hank asked.

"Heat signatures indicate two bodies in the cockpit. It's definitely not a machine," Tony replied, using Jarvis. "I should go out there myself and take it down with one shot."

"He's too unpredictable. We can't take that chance," Steve responded, having trouble piloting. "I've seen these moves before. I just can't figure out where."

"That's nice, Cap. Let's just reminisce on the piloting as we get our asses handed to us," Clint remarked.

"Avengers, you didn't need to come. We have everything under control," Maria's face popped onto the screen, coming into view.

"Yeah, because you're doing so well," Tony replied. "Where's Fury?"

"He's not available," Maria grinded her teeth.

"What do you know about the assailant?" Steve asked before Tony could retort.

"Nothing except the aircraft approached the state lines at approximately 300 hours with no ID or certification. It was a rogue ship," Hill answered. "Type of jet suggests it's holding something of value, because of the design and weaponry."

"So whoever it is, they're hiding something," Tony deduced. "I intend to find out."

"How?" T'Challa asked. The screen of Maria shut off.

"Jarvis, I need a full scale analysis of the ship," Tony said.

"Detection unable to be made. Unforeseeable firewalls are blocking the connection to read the systems intellectual core," Jarvis replied.

"What? Firewalls? Get passed them!" Tony yelled.

"Right away sir. Estimated time of completion is 10 minutes."

"What!" Tony screeched. "What tech is this?"

"Basic frame indicates HYDRA, sir."

The jet was instantly quiet, distracted for a brief moment. Suddenly, they felt shots against the ship, jerking around.

"Keep the shields up!" Tony grunted. Two more shots fired against them, shaking the jet with force.

"I knew I recognized that flying," Steve announced. "Don't fire back!"

"What the hell Cap? We're going to die out here!" Clint yelled.

"It's Janet!" Steve bellowed. Four more shots were fired against the ship.

"What?" Hank blurted.

"Avengers, you're getting killed out there!" Maria's voice came back.

"We know what we're doing, Hill!" Tony yelled, turning off the speaker.

Janet fired more shots, knowing their shields would hold up. Her eyes were running everywhere, glancing at all possible options, all while trying not to get shot at by SHIELD agents. After shooting the Avenger ship two more times, she finally saw her opening through the SHIELD barrier.

"We need to get out of here. They must have figured it out by now," Janet muttered, dipping the ship under the Avengers and going faster. The SHIELD ships quickly followed her, as the Avengers noticed as well and picked up speed.

"What do you mean?"

"They have to know it's us," she replied.

"I seriously doubt that. They can't recognize the ship."

"Yeah, but they can recognize me. Hold on." She pressed a few more buttons and flipped some switched, spiraling the jet like a coil. She easily slipped through the hole in their barrier, escaping the guns that threatened to fire. Because the Avengers and SHIELD ships were close behind, they didn't fire. "Now it'll be easy to lose them."

"Fuel is low," Natasha noticed, seeing land finally underneath them. Janet picked up speed, noticing the Avenger jet was still behind.

"Kind of flying fast, aren't you Jan?" Steve's voice was on the speaker, as Janet grinned. She debated on whether talking to them or not. She still had a cover to uphold, although Steve kind of already knew she was still on their side. She looked at Natasha, who was looking down at the speaker.

With a sigh, she pressed the speaker button, "I thought you said there was no limit with the skies?"

"Well that depends on what side you're on," Steve replied. To her, he still seemed confused.

"How about you got off my ass, and we'll call it a night," Janet suggested, keeping her cover.

"Well, we would except…oh yeah, it looks like you're carrying some pretty important things in your cargo," Clint spoke up.

"An educated guess gets people nowhere in life, Hawkeye."

"How about you put the jet down and we can talk," Tony gritted his teeth, wanting to shoot down the ship.

"And why would I do that? I've done absolutely nothing wrong," she grinned.

"You're kidding right? You've been shooting at SHIELD agents all night long. Not to mention you're flying an illegal aircraft," Tony bellowed.

"You will notice that all SHIELD agents who were fired upon survived. Even those who crashed in the ocean probably suffered only minor injuries," Janet explained, her eyes scanning the area for a way to escape them. "And no, I don't count it as attempted murder." Natasha grinned.

"What the hell, Jan!" Tony shouted. He was getting frustrated.

Hank spoke next, "Janet, just put the ship down…please."

Janet's cool façade suddenly broke, as her mischievous smile turned into a frown. How did he always do it? How was he able to change her attitude within seconds? It was simply miraculous how he could make her feel vulnerable once again. She felt strong and confident, but as soon as she heard his heartfelt plea, she practically crumbled.

She shook her head, as Natasha glared at her. Janet moistened her lips, speaking sternly and full of confidence, "Sorry, but not only can't I do that, I don't want to either." Her tone was icy, but her expression was full of anguish.

"You're going to regret this…" Tony warned. More SHIELD ships came up behind them. Maria was furious that a lowly ship managed to break free of her barricade in the sky. Clearly, she wanted the ship to do down.

"More SHIELD ships on our tail," Natasha whispered, becoming worried.

"You're getting SHIELD way too involved with this," Tony stated sternly.

"They wouldn't be here if you hadn't followed us," Janet mumbled, Tony barely hearing what she said.

"SHIELD preparing to fire," Natasha whispered once more.

"Avengers, why haven't you taken down the ship?" Maria asked furiously. Janet realized they were now all tapped on the same frequency, so she remained silent.

"It's a government ship," Steve said quickly before Tony could. Janet and Natasha smiled, knowing Captain America was protecting them.

"I don't care! It fired on my agents!" she yelled. "If it's a government ship, whoever is flying that damn plane would have addressed it by now!"

"Why are you protecting her?" Tony whispered sharply to Steve.

"I'm shooting it down, with bigger guns this time," Maria said, her tone icy. Janet gripped the controls, ready to move.

"Agent Hill, that is enough!" Director Fury's voice was loud and full of authority. Janet exhaled the breath she had been holding in, easing on the controls. "Attention all agents, fall back now! That's an order!" Soon enough, the SHIELD ships pulled back. Tony's mouth dropped. "Avengers, it would be wise for you to do the same."

"Are you kidding me, Fury?" Tony bellowed. "I don't think you understand what's happening here…"

"I understand perfectly," Fury growled. "Just go home." Steve listened to Fury, pulling back the queen jet, much to Tony's dismay. The communication between them instantly broke away, leaving the two women in silence.

"What just happened?" Janet asked.

"Fury finally returned. Clearly he wasn't happy," Natasha explained.

"But how did he know it was us?"

"He probably tapped into the Avenger's communications. He knew it was us."

Janet sighed, "I was afraid I'd have to shoot everyone down."

"Unidentified aircraft, this is Mockingbird speaking," Bobbi spoke suddenly, connecting. Janet looked at Natasha, not knowing what to say. "Jan, I know it's you."

"You _know_?" Janet blurted, as Bobbi's face came onto the screen on the panel. Janet turned to Natasha once more, who didn't look surprised.

"I wasn't kidding when I said I was glued to Fury's hip," Bobbi replied.

"And you've always known? Since the beginning?"

"Yeah, pretty much-"

"Agent Morse," Natasha interrupted harshly. "Debrief us on what just happened." Bobbi pursed her lips, keeping herself from saying something she'd regret.

"She's been moody lately," Janet said.

"Lately?" Bobbi stated, receiving a fierce look from Natasha. Bobbi focused, "Fury and I got word on some secret information. We left, putting Hill in charge…biggest mistake in my opinion. Anyway, she thought it was a good idea to have a barricade along the east coast, considering radar has been detecting unknown planes coming in and out of the states in that area."

"Which was us," nodded Janet.

"Fury figured, so he didn't bother with the calls. Hill, on the other hand, took her chance tonight. Sure enough, both of you rolled in. Hill is being confronted as we speak," Bobbi explained further. "She's not happy."

"She doesn't exactly like being on a leash," Janet commented, making Bobbi snicker.

"Are you two finished?" Natasha asked sharply, glad to finally see New York City underneath them.

Bobbi grumbled, "Mockingbird out." The screen went dark.

"She was just trying to help. She's actually really cool," Janet said, hovering close to the water. She saw the docks up ahead. Natasha remained silent, annoyed with the entire situation. "At least we made it home _alive_."

"You took the controls from me…"

"Oh…" Janet drifted. "About that…"

"You just pushed me out of the way and took them…"

"Look, I acted impulsively, I know, but we were getting nowhere! We needed a plan and I had one!"

Natasha smiled, "It's fine. I wanted to see what you would do in that situation anyway. I did the same thing with Fury during a SHIELD mission."

"Damn, you sound so cynical when you make jokes," Janet retorted, seeing the secret base up ahead. "At least some good came out of this. I finally know why you've been acting so weird lately."

Natasha looked at her, "What do you-"

"Well I knew one aspect of why you haven't been acting like yourself, but tonight just further confirmed it. I'm so excited for you," Janet smiled brightly.

Natasha dumbfounded expression left Janet to smile even bigger. "I seriously doubt you know anything-"

"You're in love with someone and I happen to be very good friends with him," Janet giggled, as Natasha looked at her, horrified.

"Janet…"

"Embrace love, Tasha! Embrace it! Because soon you find yourself keeping it a secret for several years and feeling completely stupid and inadequate! It's not fun at all!" she expressed, as she hovered over a small building. The roof opened up, as she put the jet down gently inside. "Now I won't tell you what to do, but don't follow my example…" The platform lowered the ship underground, where the hanger was located.

"I'll keep that in mind," Natasha mumbled softly, unbuckling her chair and rushing to the back in embarrassment. As soon as they got out, Baron Strucker was waiting for them, as usual. Once again, he looked pleased. "Package is safely secure, my Baron."

"Excellent. I heard you had some trouble along the way. Nothing my lovely ladies couldn't handle," Strucker commented, as some agents opened the hatch to the cargo hold. They reeled out the large package, taking it to the next room.

Janet's tired studied Baron closely. He looked _younger_. Not exactly younger, but the deep wrinkles were softened, the liver spots on his forehead had dissolved, and his balding head had more hair. He had promised that he wouldn't suck the life out of people anymore, but clearly that didn't last long. She hadn't noticed it before, but he was probably doing this for quite some time. He was murdering others right under her nose, just for their life force. It wasn't enough proof to get him arrested, but it still made her want to chop his right arm off. Janet was furious, but she didn't show it. Her tiredness was more apparent than anger.

"I trust you handled the ship with care? This particular plane is worth quite a lot," Baron asked, touching the jet gently.

Natasha cleared her throat, "Wasp piloted through the attack." Baron looked surprised, but in a pleasant way. He was suppressing a hungry smile once again.

"Interesting. Any casualties?"

"I believe not, my Baron," Janet replied. He almost looked disappointed.

"Very well. Sleep my dears, I give you the day off tomorrow. After that, we begin the plans on my ball," he commanded, slowly walking out of the hanger.

"Does he have to call it a ball? This isn't the 1940s anymore," Janet complained.

"We have bigger things to worry about," Natasha replied.

"You saw it too, huh? He totally looks younger, meaning-"

"Meaning he's continuing to consume life. He's preparing himself for something."

"Well he must have kept doing it while I was here. He remained the same for several months."

Natasha looked down, "Things are getting out of control way too fast, and we still don't even know what he's planning yet."

"That's not true, we know he's building something. It doesn't look like a playground either."

Natasha shook her head, "We have nothing." She briskly walked out with anger, feeling helpless and pitiful.

Janet just stood and watched, feeling responsible. She shook her head, mumbling to herself, "Let go Natasha...just let it go."

* * *

_Do you feel cold and lost in desperation?_

_You build up hope but failures all you've know_

_Remember all the sadness and frustration_

_And let it go_

_Let it go…_

* * *

_**Chapter 9:**_

_**More tension is rising. Soon, the Avengers won't know what to do or who to trust. Luckily, the climax is soon so a lot of lies and secrets are going to be told.**_

_**Please review!**_

_**SilverShadow**_


	10. Somewhere Only We Know

**Somewhere Only We Know**

* * *

_**I walked across an empty land...**_

_**I knew the pathway like the back of my hand...**_

_**I felt the earth beneath my feet...**_

_**Sat by the river and it made me complete...**_

She walked around the mansion gingerly, her eyes scanning all the workers and party decorators in action. The entire household was being decorated from head to toe, showing off lights, fancy linens and tables that surrounded the dinning room, as well as chefs already preparing the food. The place was buzzing with frantic designers, matching the proper colors together. She caught sight of the five party coordinators, screaming into their headpieces to get the mansion all prepared for the evening. The workers set up the many tables in Baron's biggest room, a dancing hall that was covered with marbled floors and pillars, underneath a ceiling that was made of pure glass. The night was going to be one that no one should ever forget.

It was, after all, a black tie event.

The busy people glanced at her when Janet sauntered by, doing their best not to make eye contact. She figured they thought she would report them if their work wasn't approved by her. Still, she continued to gawk at the priceless golden forks, knives, and spoons. She gently touched the wine and champagne glasses made out of crystal. She grazed the silk tablecloths that shimmered under the sunlight from the glass above. Everything, in her opinion, was perfect.

Even Tony's parties were never as glamorous as this. Sure he knew how to throw a party, but he usually got a DJ, half naked women, and lights that flew around the room vibrantly. But this…this was something completely different. It was a freaking ball, a type of party that wasn't exactly cool in the current year. People- respectable people- were going to come through the front doors in their limos and luxurious cars, and enjoy a ball. She preferred to call it a pretentious party, but she would never say it out loud.

Natasha was already preparing herself for the party; it didn't take Janet as long as her to get ready. She figured she'd check out the scene before hand, taking in the people that were diligently working. Baron, of course, was probably watching. Although, she hadn't seen him at all throughout the entire day, she knew he was probably observing somewhere. She supposed he was busy himself, but she thought she'd see him by now, checking the decorations and cleanliness of his rich home.

She walked further into the dining hall, the vast room with windows for a ceiling. Standing in the middle of the dance floor, she already pictured the band playing in the corner, as well as famous and rich people dancing around her. No doubt Baron would get a lovely band to play for the evening, no matter what the cost.

In the midst of her dreams, a florist ran into her, the tall flowers blocking her view. Janet stumbled slightly and looked up at the woman's horrific face. "M-my apologies, ma'am. Please believe I did not see you there."

"Um, it's all right. It was just an accident," she replied, eyeing her strange look of dread.

"Thank you," she hurried off. Janet's hands went to her hips, a motion she always did when she thought something was strange. The whole staff was acting weird, only because Janet was looking around.

Did she really strike that much fear into people? Just because she was now part of Baron Strucker's gang, doesn't mean she would inflict the same punishment he would. They didn't exactly know her anymore; she was no longer an Avenger. Once she took Baron's side, her Avenger title was gone.

She exhaled a deep breath, glancing around the room once more. Something suddenly caught her eye. A strange man in a white lab coat was quickly striding. She recognized him as the German scientist that was in front of Baron's ship the day of her reveal so many weeks ago. Her instincts screamed to follow him. She instantly stepped forward, briskly catching up to him. He didn't go far; he went down the hall and into the next room. Baron's billiard room. The only time she went into the game room was when Baron was trying to impress some investors, as she sat looking pretty.

She looked through the crack of the door and observed him stepping in front of an old grandfather clock. She pressed a latch on the side, as a keyboard flipped opened. He pressed a few numbers, the pin light green, and the clock shifting positions. It turned, revealing a secret elevator. The scientist leisurely stepped inside and slowly went down. As soon as he was out of sight, the clock shifted back, looking like a normal grandfather clock.

She took her chance, gaining the courage to finally figure out what was happening. Janet carefully walked to the clock and studied it. She assumed there were probably more of these around the mansion. Still, she pressed the latch, as the key pad flipped opened. She memorized the key from the scientist, punching in the numbers. The clock instantly shifted, twisting into an elevator. She gulped nervously, stepping into it and going down.

It took very little time to reach the destination. When the door slid open, her eyes immediately scanned. The simple halls were made out of plain concrete, dimly lit with flickering lights. Clearly the billiard room wasn't the most popular secret entrance, otherwise the halls would be littered with guards. She cautiously stepped out, looking down both ends of the halls. It was pretty silent, all but a few muffled yells and some screeching. She lightly jogged to the noise, cursing the heels that were clanking on the ground. However, there was a lot of noise coming from the end room, so she doubted the type of shoes she was wearing was heard.

She cautiously peered a blue eye around the corner, never holding in her gasp. A large machine was intricately built and fully working. She instantly recognized the detailed parts her and Natasha picked up from China so many times. It wasn't as large as the thought, but something about made a shiver run down her spine. It was pointed, like a satellite tower, the top radiating in all different directions. In the middle of the machine was the green stone they stole of Modok's possession a while ago. The gem glowed brightly when the energy tapped into it, causing her to nervously grip the edge of the wall. The scientist seemed pleased with their work, clearly happy the tech was working fully. So the dark question entered her mind immediately.

What did it do?

What was the point of all of it? One would think Baron would be satisfied in this sort of position. But no, he always wanted more. He was power hungry and starved for strength and authority. He was never going to stop. As she thought this, Baron came into full view, smiling at his new piece of technology. He gently touched the HYDRA symbol located on the front, frenzied with newfound power and glory. HYDRA clearly was not dead. Janet glared, feeling a shred of disappointment in Baron's actions. Did a part of her truly feel he had changed? She had seen his compassion for the greater good, but as he stood caressing his new toy, she knew for sure he was still the same driven man.

"Tonight we begin," Baron announced. The scientists and a few agents stood straight, saluting.

"Hail, HYDRA!" they called in unison, obeying their master and leader. Janet knew she could no longer stay; Baron would probably leave soon and check the preparations. She quickly hurried back to the elevator, taking her leave in it. It zipped upward, her heart pounding furiously inside her chest. She practically stumbled out of it, hearing the clock switch back. She rushed out of the billiard room, already seeking out Natasha. She strutted briskly, hoping the decorators around her wouldn't sense her fear. She was already making her way upstairs, wanting to be in her room by now.

"There you are, ma'am!" a woman called. Janet instinctively turned around, witnessing her makeup artist and hairdresser following her up the steps. "We've been waiting for you for an hour now, Ms. Wasp." Janet could tell she was frustrated.

"Oh, I guess I got sidetracked. If you don't mind, I'll meet you in my room soon."

"_Now_," the woman insisted, scooting her up the long flight of stairs.

"I must speak with the Black Widow immediately. It's important," Janet argued.

"By Baron's orders, no work at all for the day. Whatever _your_ problems are, can wait," the woman replied rudely. "Besides, Ms. Black Widow is indisposed and won't be ready to be seen by anyone till the evening's festivities." She was suddenly disgusted, touching Janet's hair. "You haven't even showered, have you?" Janet could tell there was no getting passed the determined woman, especially if it was under 'Baron's orders'. She felt another jab in her back, pressing her forward. She reluctantly entered her room, where the woman commanded her to strip from her uniform and take a fast shower.

"It doesn't take me that long to get ready," Janet muttered.

"It will when I'm tending to you," she replied, ushering her assistants into the room for nails and jewelry. One of them took out the formal gown, checking for any wrinkles or unwanted pieces of lint. Janet quickly took a shower, using the shampoos and other washes the woman gave her. Janet could tell this woman was passionate about her line of work.

A couple more hours went by and Janet saw the sun setting in her window. Soon, many respected ambassadors and government officials would be arriving in limos. The valet was already set up in front, and she could smell the chefs cooking the courses. The woman was doing the finishing touches on her, putting on the delicate jewelry Baron gave to her. She was already shifting uncomfortably in her gown, fidgeting with the cloth around her hips.

"You may look now," the woman allowed. Janet turned, never hiding her sudden intake of breath; that seemed to please the woman.

Janet previously knew the gown was beautiful, but on her it was gorgeous. It was pure black, elongating all the way down to her feet. The strapless dress showed a lot of her skin, as the back curved and didn't stop till her lower back; her entire back was exposed skin. Her breasts were pushed upward, showing off the busting cleavage in a way she had never seen before. It hugged her curves ever so tight, teasing the mind to instantly crave for more. Her hair was pulled back into an elegant bun, exposing more of her face. Long strings of diamonds hung from her ears, as a bracelet clasped her small wrist. Her makeup completed everything, her lips fuller with gloss, eyeliner that made her eyes bigger, and blush the crept ever gently on her upper cheeks. Never before had she seen herself so beautiful and stunning. She was dripping with elegance and poise, really looking like a respectable woman who could work for Baron Strucker.

The woman was pleased with her work. "I believe you are satisfied."

"Immensely," she replied, shocked that her own voice came out of the woman who was standing in the mirror. The woman tapped her arm.

"Next time, don't make me wait," she chided, while handing her a card. "In case you have any further requests, for personal events." The woman and her assistant squabbled out, leaving Janet alone with her elegant self.

"If I live that long," she mumbled, looking out the window once more. Something bad was definitely going to happen, and she didn't know what. The drumming in her head was like poisonous venom creeping through every part of her body.

She was scared.

No, she was terrified. The feeling of death washed over her once more. The nightmare she had so long ago was back in her mind. Death seemed so close, she could barely breathe. So many innocent people were coming forth to the party, and yet she still had to pretend and act as if nothing was wrong. The Avengers were her last hope. She prayed they would speak to her, even after all the immoral stunts she pulled with them. But even if she did have that chance, it was going to be hard to get away from Strucker.

She pursed her lips, doing her best to keep her tears from spilling down her newly rosy cheeks. Instead, she gripped the windowsill, forcing all of her might onto the wall so drive away her fear. Fear was the strongest force in her body at the moment, as her courage dwindled into nothing. But that courage was still there, beating with her heart and soul. Her determination sought passed the fear and reached for something farther: hope. She would probably die tonight, but she hoped her team could stop Strucker from taking over the world that did not belong to him. She knew they would stop him.

After taking a few more breaths, she controlled her tears, keeping them at bay. She glanced down and finally cars beginning to park in front of the valet; the guests were arriving. Strucker would've wanted her by his side soon. With one more glimpse into the mirror, making sure she still looked fresh, she picked up her dress and carefully sauntered toward Strucker's room.

She groaned when she didn't see Natasha, as she waited at his door. With a huff, she stared at her manicured nails, waiting with anticipation. Strucker's door opened slowly, as she glanced at his smiling face. His hungry smile immediately let her know he was imagining her without the dress. She ignored his secret impulse and smiled back.

"Black Widow is not here yet."

"Yes, I know. I told her to come later. Please come in," he said softly, gesturing for her to follow. She gulped hastily, keeping her composure; she had never been in his room before. All her encounters with him had been throughout the house, but never here. The room was huge, to say the least, showing off his luxury and wealth fluently. She nervously glanced at the bed, diverting her eyes away the moment she saw it. "You look absolutely beautiful."

She grinned, "You don't look so bad yourself, my Baron. Very handsome." His tuxedo was sleek and showed off his broad shoulders. His wrinkles looked even fuller, seeming even younger than before. She straightened herself, "Your guests are already arriving."

"Ah, this won't take long, me dear," he assured, gently pulling something out of a case. She stiffened, readying herself in case of a weapon. However, she looked over his shoulder and saw a jewelry case. She eased slightly, but still very unsure of what exactly he was doing. "Face the mirror."

She did what he asked, facing the long mirror that reflected her fully. He wrapped a diamond necklace around her neck, fixing it perfectly around the slim figure. Her mouth hung open, watching the expensive pieces of jewels wrapped around her. It choked tightly around her neck, making her appearance even more elegant.

"Perfect," he mumbled. She tensed as he brought his cold lips onto her bare back. They lingered for what seemed like forever, as his hand gripped her slender waist. She hadn't been touched like this since her college days, and even that was mediocre compared to Strucker's affection. His other hand slid slowly just below her breast, feeling the roundness. She whipped around, every instinct in her body telling her to punch his smug face. She held her ground, as he gripped her waist firmly.

"Not now," she whispered, hoping he would discontinue. To her relief, a knock came at the door. He exhaled a frustrating breath, turning toward the door.

"Come in."

Natasha opened the door, looking gorgeous as usual. She was also wearing black, but Strucker made sure Janet got the better dress. Tonight, Janet was more elegant than the Black Widow. Natasha stood emotionless, many questions occurring into her mind when she saw Janet so close to Baron.

"My Baron, it is time," she said.

"Very well," Strucker nodded, briskly walking out his door and gesturing to them to follow. Janet gave Natasha a nervous look, knowing they couldn't talk right now. Both could see the fear in each other's eyes.

* * *

_**I came across a fallen tree**_

_**I felt the branches of it looking at me**_

_**Is this the place we used to love?**_

_**Is this the place I've been dreaming of?**_

* * *

The jet landed gently on the ground, instantly powering down. The door swept open, as Tony walked out, looking fresh and handsome in his tuxedo. He checked the watch on his arm, knowing they were fashionably late. Steve and Hank stepped out next, fixing the sleeves and ties of their suits anxiously. Then the rest followed out, Clint, T'Challa, Thor, and even the Hulk walked down the ramp, each looking extremely handsome in their tuxedos.

"I hate this," Clint instantly blurted, witnessing Baron's huge mansion and shifting awkwardly in his suit. He smoothed back his gelled hair, twitching uncomfortably.

"You get used to it," Tony replied, looking for Fury.

"I'm not you, Stark. I don't like to wear a suit every chance I get," Clint grumbled.

"Fury's most likely already inside," Steve said.

"I know…I just don't like to leave my suit inside the jet," Tony admitted.

"Don't worry, if anything happens, we'll just throw the Green Giant in front of us as a shield," Clint joked, as the Hulk growled.

"I'd rather throw your face into ground," he leaned in closer Clint.

"We best present ourselves. It will be astonishing to the people the Avengers have come," Thor said, ignoring the Hulk and Clint's bickering.

"Now or never," Tony exhaled a breath. Hank's palms were sweating, as he stuffed them in his pockets and tried to dry them with the cloth. Every member of the team was nervous and on edge, wondering where this night was going to lead. As they walked to the front of the house, they could already hear the classical music and smell the food. Agents surrounded the mansion, keeping guard of everything in sight.

"Welcome, Avengers," a man at the front door greeted, opening it for them to enter. As soon as they entered, they instantly witnessed the opulent and magnificent sight inside of Baron's home. Tony couldn't help but roll his eyes, figuring Strucker would have a pretentious home. Two lavish staircases swerved down ahead of them, which lead to the upstairs bedrooms. Off to the side was the ballroom, as each of them saw the many tables and servers gathering around. Many people stopped and stared at the team, hesitantly avoiding them. The front room was quite full of guests, as Hank looked out for Janet; she was nowhere to be seen. Instead, he found someone else.

"Fury," Hank muttered, seeing him off to the side holding a glass of champagne with another woman. The team went straight ahead, as Tony's eyes met Fury's. Fury chugged the rest of his drink, forcefully putting the empty glass on the tray a server was carrying.

Clint gasped after closer inspection of the woman. She turned around and he noticed it was Bobbi. She looked completely different, as her long sapphire dress hugged her curves and breasts, as her earrings hung from her ears. A single strap hung on her left shoulder and her hair was curled into golden ringlets. She gently took a sip of her drink, turning back to Fury to mutter something.

"You're late," he grunted, as soon as the team came up.

"Call it fashionably late," Tony retorted. He glanced at Bobbi, enjoying the sight of a beautiful woman. "No Hill?"

"Hell no," Fury responded. "We've been here exactly twenty minutes, and no sign of unusual activity."

"When is dinner?"

"Not for another 30," Fury replied. "Strucker's been walking around, but he hasn't come up to us…yet. No sign of Wasp or Black Widow."

Tony sighed, "Seems like a normal party to me." He gestured one of the waiters to come forward, snagging a glass of champagne for himself. Clint eagerly took one as well, gulping down a large amount while stealing looks from Bobbi.

"Yeah right," Fury grumbled once more, sharply turning to Bobbi. "Do some surveillance. Report back in 20." She nodded, sauntering away from the group. Clint narrowed his eyes, thinking she swayed her hips more than necessary. A few men glanced in her direction, gazing hungrily. Clint crossed his arms with a sneer.

"Now is not the time to be distracted," T'Challa muttered in a low tone.

Clint shook his head, "I just have a bad feeling in general."

"Split up…but keep an eye on each other," Fury ordered, casually walking away to talk with a senator.

"I'd rather not be too far away from each other," Steve admitted.

"I'm hungry," Hulk abruptly said, stomping toward a waiter with food.

"He really sticks to a plan, doesn't he?" Clint said.

"I wouldn't worry about him," Hank sighed, turning around to look among the crowd. "We need to find Janet…"

Steve turned with Hank, scanning the crowd as well. "I'm sure we'll spot her during dinner."

Clint's mouth suddenly dropped and hung open. He slapped Tony's shoulder, causing him to gaze in his direction. Tony followed Clint, his mouth hanging open slightly. Clint then slapped Hank's arm roughly, "Dude…I think I found her."

Hank's eyes flew up to the top of the stairs to witness something beautiful. His eyes widened at the vision of beauty that was talking leisurely to another senator and his wife. Her small hand gripped a glass of champagne, as she brought it up to her full lips. Never had he seen her so extravagant and stunning. His eyes lingered on her bare back and the fullness of her breasts. They then skimmed down her legs and back up to her face. Her face. Her face was the thing he truly missed and desired to touch once more. The last time he looked into her eyes they were full of hatred and deceit…but tonight they were full of love and compassion. All he wanted to do was take her away and never bring her back to Baron Strucker.

"Holy shit," Clint blurted, quickly snatching a glass of champagne and chugging it. "That should be her new uniform."

"Not now, Clint," Steve snapped, as Hank glared at him. Janet's eyes drifted and finally landed on the team. With a surge of anticipation, she politely excused herself from the couple and slowly descended down the stairs. Hank instantly saw the compassion was replaced by something else: worry. She looked scared and lonely.

"Finally you guys show up," she exclaimed. She mentally took note of how handsome Hank looked in a tux.

Tony's eye twitched, "And hello to you too." He crossed his arms. "Really Jan? You treat us like dirt and you expect us to act like nothing happened?"

"Now is not the time, Tony," she hissed. "I've got important information…"

"From Baron Strucker himself?"

"No, you arrogant asshole, from me," she sneered. "Look, I'm sorry I had to ditch you guys for a while, but I had to. It was the only option…"

Hank was deeply concerned, "What do you mean?"

"Janet."

Her body tensed, hearing that familiar voice she knew so well. Strucker smiled at the team, snaking his arm around Janet's waist. Hank automatically glared in disgust, keeping his hands in his pockets from grabbing her away from him.

"I see you've greeted your old friends," he said. Something in his tone made her freeze with fear. She kept the same smile on her face, trying not to look into any of their eyes. "I would like to have a nice discussion with you gentleman later, but first we dine. Come my dear…" Just like that, he reeled her away, as she waved.

"Something's not right," Hank narrowed his eyes.

"I agree," Steve nodded. Unfortunately, at this point they could do nothing. Janet was, as usual, playing her role perfectly and acting like nothing was wrong. Everyone sat down at their tables, as the many waiters brought out the different dishes. As dinner lasted, classical music played gently in the background. Hank, every so often, would glance at Janet at the head table; she chatted with a smile and grace. Still, the ominous feeling in the pit of his stomach was telling him otherwise. Something was wrong.

Soon, dinner finished, as the music continued to grow and become louder. Several got up and conversed with different people once more, as others danced on the floor. Strucker kept Janet close to his side, flaunting her like some prized trophy. Of course she was something worthy enough to brag about, but he was dragging her around more like a dog than a lover. Hank grumbled in a low tone, as Steve patted his shoulder reassuringly.

Steve wiped his mouth with his napkin and stood up, looking for his chance to steal her away and talk to her. He lingered off to the side, mentally taking note of how beautiful Natasha looked while she talked to a governor, and the focused his energy back to Janet. He finally saw his chance, seeing the very few seconds while Strucker was slightly distracted talking to another couple. In a few long strides, he gently touched her arm and gestured her to the dance floor. Relief instantly washed over her, as she was led by Steve to the dance floor and took his hand and shoulder. They swayed to the music, as the people around them stared curiously.

"I don't think I have much time," she mumbled.

"Janet, please…tell me what is happening," Steve begged, his blue eyes pleading.

She sighed, glancing around her. "I never actually _left_ you guys. I've been reporting to Fury ever since I 'quit' the team."

Steve finally released some of his built up stress. "That's what I hoped. It also explains why Fury was so calm through all of this…"

"Did you guys really think I ditched you? That I would just get up and walk away so easily?" Janet suddenly wanted to cry.

"I won't deny that there was a part of us that felt betrayed…but I had always faith in you. Tony was pissed, of course."

Janet rolled her eyes, "Tony thinks too logically."

"It certainly hasn't been the same. Hank's been a wreck…"

"Hank," Janet echoed, forming a small smile. "I'm going to miss him so much."

"You talk like you're not going to see him again…" Steve figured, as Janet bit her lip.

"Cap, I took Strucker's job for a reason…to go undercover and find out what he's really up to. We were right from the very beginning; Strucker's completely full of shit. He's planning something big and I think it's going to happen tonight with all these people," she explained. "I found a machine that's in operation and seriously looks like it could wipe out an entire city. I don't know what it is, but he needs to be stopped."

"Jan…" Steve stopped, shaking his head. He knew where she was going with this.

"I don't think I'm going to make it. I needed to tell one of you before tonight ended. Once Strucker gains all this power, I know I'm finished. The Avengers need to stop him."

"I won't let him hurt you. None of us will."

She smiled sheepishly, "I don't even think you'll get the chance to protect me. I just need you to protect this city and world."

"Damn it, Jan," he shook his head. "Don't go back…"

"I have to," she stated firmly. She caught the sight of red, as her eyes flickered to her friend. "One more thing…Natasha is good. She's also been working for Fury since her 'betrayal' with SHIELD. It's all an act." Steve's eyes widened at the confession. "You can trust her." Both danced in silence, mentally saying goodbye to one another.

"We're going to get through this, just like we always have."

"It's different this time," she whispered solemnly.

"Jan?" a familiar voice inquired, as Janet looking up and stared into the eyes of Hank. Both instantly stopped dancing.

"I'll go tell the others," Steve nodded, as he grasped her hand before letting go and walking away. Janet awkwardly looked at Hank, standing in the middle of the dance floor.

_** Oh simple thing, where have you gone?**_

Hank cleared his throat, "May I have this dance?" She smiled meekly, as his hands took her waist and hand. They began to sway gently, as Janet suddenly narrowed her eyes playfully.

"The last time we danced you tripped over my feet and did a face plant. Is it a miracle or did you take some lessons?"

Hank returned her smile, "Tony taught me a few things…"

She stifled a laugh. "I would've paid to see that."

"Don't worry, Clint managed to record the entire thing. I still can't find the camera anywhere," Hank assured, as Janet genuinely laughed. She hadn't laughed like that in a long time; it felt good to release such happiness. After a while, Hank's smile faded, becoming serious. Janet instantly knew what he was about to start.

"Janet…"

"Before you accuse me of anything, I didn't willingly leave, Hank; I never wanted to. I was still reporting to Fury the entire time," Janet explained, feeling like an echo for repeating herself.

Hank blinked, "I know."

"You know?"

"You forget that I practically know everything about you. I knew you didn't willingly go to Strucker; you would never intentionally betray us like that. Plus, Fury was acting weird…it all didn't make sense is what I'm trying to say."

"Clever Hank strikes again," she smirked.

"But…that doesn't mean I didn't miss you," he restated, grabbing her attention. "I knew you had to do it, and it's all because of him. Please tell me you actually found something on him."

"He did a pretty good job at covering himself up, but I did find something: a weapon under the mansion. It's fancy tech, a lot like Tony's. Steve's informing the others now."

"We can go investigate now…"

"No, I have to stay here and keep my cover. You should take Fury and leave. That's the best advice I can give you."

"We're not leaving until this whole thing is settled. Don't even try arguing."

She opened her mouth to speak, but shut it quickly. There was no point in arguing. She knew the team would stay no matter what. She huffed, "Fine." He smiled amusingly, sensing her frustration.

"You look beautiful, by the way."

"I'm wearing a dress that causes me not to breathe…oh yeah, I'm just gorgeous," she rolled her eyes, as Hank's face remained the same. She sighed, "Thanks, and you look pretty handsome too." He smiled affectionately.

"Glad to know you approve," he began, sucking in a deep breath. "I've really missed you Jan. I knew it would be hard not to see you, but I didn't think it would be torturous."

She smiled weakly, "I've missed you too, Hank."

_**I'm getting old and I need something to rely on…**_

"I…I need to tell you something," Hank mumbled, as her body shivered. She stared deep into his eyes, suddenly seeing love and compassion. She gulped anxiously, only seeing this look when she was hurt or an alien invasion was threatening the world and her life. In that instant, it was like they were the only two people in the world. It was just the two of them, swaying in each other's arms as they continued to gaze. She tensed as she saw Hank bring his head down lower, a sure sign that he was going to kiss her. She slowly closed her eyes, desperately wanting him in that moment. She could feel the heat from his lips coming closer to hers, hungrily wishing to capture his mouth with hers. They were mere centimeters away…

"Janet," a stern voice stated. She sucked in a large gulp of air, reeling her head back as quickly as she could. She couldn't hide her fear, as her eyes zipped to see Baron Strucker staring at them. His face was emotionless, but his eyes were full of hatred and disgust. She dropped her hands off of Hank and did a small bow.

"Yes, my Baron?"

"I require your assistance," he replied icily, turning around and gesturing for her to follow. He walked without her by his side. She glanced at Hank once more, who looked angry and disappointed at the same time.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, briskly picking up her dress and following Strucker. She found him outside of the ballroom and towards the foyer. He walked into his area of study, simply placing his hand on his desk. She shut the door behind her and waited patiently for him to speak. "My Baron, what is it you wish for me to do?"

He scoffed, "I was hoping it wouldn't have to come to this."

She never saw it coming. An agent quickly moved out of nowhere and slammed his large fist into her gut. The wind was knocked out of her, as she fell to her knees. More agents assembled, grabbing her arms to secure her. She looked up with a wince.

"What are you doing?"

"I think you know _exactly_ what I'm doing…" he replied, getting close to her. She glared at him.

"I guess the jig is up."

"Oh my dear, it was up quite a long time ago," he sneered, snapping his fingers as an agent punched her stomach once more. "People usually underestimate my attentiveness. Did you really think I believed your sob story? I always knew you were working with SHIELD."

"Then why the hell did you even ask me to join you?" she exasperated. She eyes him curiously, slightly understanding. "You loved me, I know you did. You still do," she spat. "Deep down, you hoped I would truly go on your side and fight for your cause. You're pathetic." That got her another slam to her stomach.

"Shame Natasha isn't here…she will die with the others. I caught on to her little charade long ago. Why else would I not tell her my secrets?"

Janet moistened her lips nervously. He knew about Natasha this whole time? Why did he keep her alive for so long? For her?

"And now I must deal with you…" he gritted his teeth. "You had to make this hard on me."

"Are you really that pissed I was about to kiss him?" she hissed.

"No!" he roared. His fist slammed into his desk, creating a hole. "He is not just anyone! He is the man you love!" He flipped over his desk with rage. "He is the man you have always loved…my competition since the beginning."

"You disgust me. Why would I ever willingly want to be with you?"

He grabbed her jaw forcefully. "Do not pretend you didn't have feelings. I know there was some part of you deep down that thought I had really changed. You really thought I could change the world for the better."

"That's the point, Strucker, you _could_ have. Now you're back to evil and want to cause destruction."

"I was never good, my dear. Therefore, how could I go back?" he snarled. "I was hoping you'd join me, but now I must take matters into my own hands. This world will die under my name…under HYDRA."

"Bastard, there's no point to all of this! How long have you been doing this? You're old and overrated."

This time he laughed. "Who says I will be old?" She didn't like the way that sounded, as he grazed her cheek. "I can be young for you…" She shook her head, getting his hand off her. He sighed, "We begin." She suddenly felt a sharp pain in the back of her head, as her world went black. Her body slumped to the ground, unconscious. He looked at his men with satisfaction. "Prepare the weapon."

* * *

"This isn't good," Tony said, nervously looking around. He rubbed his eyes, wanting to stop the classical music that kept continuing.

"We need to evacuate the mansion," Steve mumbled.

"Without raising too much suspicion," Hank added.

"And why do we need to evacuate?" Fury asked, as he and Bobbi walked up. Tony glared.

"You didn't think it was a good idea to inform us Janet was still reporting to you?" he growled.

"You put her undercover…without telling us," Thor narrowed his eyes.

"She told you…which means something is wrong," Fury deduced, inclining his head toward Bobbi. His eyes then flickered toward Natasha, who was still conversing with someone else; she had no idea what was happening.

"Thanks for figuring that out, Sherlock," Clint sneered.

"As much as I'd love to point fingers right now, innocent lives are at stake. We need to get these people out of here and warn the city," Tony stated boldly. Fury didn't have time to respond. The entire mansion began to shake violently, as the guests gasped with fright. The music stopped playing immediately, as everyone either grasped onto the tables or fell down. Suddenly, the ballroom floor began to split open, as the orchestra ran frantically out of the way. The people screamed in terror, as the whole floor moved like a trap door. Then, something began to rise from the floor: a weapon that glowed green and towered over everything and everyone. The HYDRA symbol was etched perfectly in the center, proclaiming its fake death. The gem glowed brightly, causing everyone to cower in fear.

_**So tell me when you're going to let me in…**_

Strucker stood at the top of his weapon, smiling evilly as possible. He held Janet in his arms, completely out cold and unaware of what was happening. The top of the spire pierced the glass ceiling, shattering it instantly and letting the shards rain down on the people, cutting the skin. Hank gripped the chair, the ground still shaking from the movement. His desperation cried out of him, seeing Janet in Strucker's arms like a dead bride. HYDRA agents began pouring out, aiming their guns at the people.

"Now my reign will truly begin!" he shouted, his echo filling the room. The top of the spire pointed at the sky, as the clearness began to fade and dark clouds swirled above. An eerie green glow from the gem stained the clouds, making them smolder a green shade.

Bobbi attacked first, ripping her dress up to her thighs and taking out her staff. She hit five agents, dodging their bullets. The team followed, as Clint took out his retractable bow and pulled out a few arrows. Soon, Thor's hammer slammed into his hand, as his thunder and lightning mixed with the green sky. Hulk attacked like a raging barbarian, tumbling down men like bowling pins. Agents began to fall, but Strucker was still enjoying the heavy amount of power he was receiving.

"Everybody out now!" Fury screamed, as the people ran for their lives. The energy of the gem shot out, tagging a few people in the back. The life was drained out of them, screaming as their skin wrinkled. The gem was taking their life force, absorbing every ounce of their body. They dropped to the floor dead.

"Shit," Tony cursed. "Watch out for the rays!" Strucker touched the gem lightly with his powerful hand, absorbing everyone's life force. The wrinkles on his face began to disappear instantly. A group of agents grabbed Natasha ruthlessly, pinning her down in front of Strucker.

"You will die a painful death…" he said hungrily. She struggled, but she couldn't break free. Someone's foot slammed into one of the agent's heads, letting go of her arm. She seized the moment, thrusting her hand into the agent's throat. She saw Steve right beside her, grabbing her waist and crouching down, his shield blocking the gem's rays. For a brief second, they looked into each other's eyes, feeling the heat against their bodies.

"We need to run," he said shakily, as she nodded. His shield continued to block the attacks, as she ran forward and attacked more agents. They made a path, letting the public run out the front door. Tony was the first to enter the ship, powering it up.

"What about Janet!" Hank shouted, the wind blowing furiously outside. Pain was knotting up inside him.

"There's no way we can get to her!" Fury replied, his jaw clenching at the sky. "We need to fall back and come up with a plan." Strucker's maniacal laugh echoed throughout the sky. All of them entered the ship hurriedly, as Tony took off in a rush. When they looked back, they saw the rest of the mansion crumbling around the large weapon, as well as the horrific sky.

_**I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin…**_

* * *

Janet's eyes groggily opened, as sharp pains inflicted her body. She could feel the bruises forming, as she looked down as saw her beautiful dress was now dirtied and soiled. Her jewelry was gone and her hair was back in its usual form. She guessed she was at the HYDRA base, chained against a wall in the cells. She moaned in pain, the chains around her wrists forming marks.

"You're awake."

She winced at the familiar voice, seeing Strucker coming into the light. She gasped lightly, noticing how much younger he suddenly looked. His bald head was now covered with hair and his monocle was gone. How long had she been out? Were the Avengers okay? Did she warn them sufficiently?

"You can still stop this," she croaked, realizing how dry her throat was.

"My dear…there's no stopping the inevitable," he whispered, approaching her. He licked his lips. "I will make you love me, even if I have to force you."

He grabbed her throat with his hand, as power surged through him. Electric shocks of pain erupted her entire body, as her eyes bulged. She felt herself slipping, as she screamed in so much anguish and ache.

"Don't fight it," he further pushed, as he pressed his lips against hers. His power abducted her mind completely, as her eyes were no longer the same blue. In a matter of seconds, the old Janet was gone…and something else replaced her.

* * *

_**And if you have a minute why don't we go…**_

_**Talk about it somewhere only we know?**_

_**This could be the end of everything…**_

_**So why don't we go somewhere only we know…**_

_**Somewhere only we know…**_

* * *

**Chapter 10:**

**Well this took a lot longer than expected. So this is the climax…and a lot has happened. Secrets were revealed and love was definitely tested. Strucker is succeeding in conquering the world…how will the Avengers stop him?**

**I have officially started school, so it will be harder for updates to come regularly. The story is almost over, but I will have a few chapters in mind. Please review!**

**SilverShadow**


End file.
